Damned, Cursed, and Loved
by D-chan
Summary: Usagi has been reincarnated and she has the life of a teenager she always wanted. Some things are bad, but she's content. Then she meets a vampire, two strange humans, and werewolves. She's caught in the middle of a war... and love...
1. Ch 1- Introduction To The Darkness

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Introduction To The Darkness  
  
  
  
Suzuki Usagi made her way home. Her backpack was slung over her right shoulder, her head bowed, round blue eyes on the ground. The sun shone brightly, but she didn't feel very happy. Her classmates ran right past her, laughing. It sounded foreign to Usagi, laughter. Maybe because her world was dark and gloomy without her best friend, Okabi Ami.  
  
Ami had just recently died in a car accident.  
  
It was only in the moment her friend's chest stopped rising in the emergency room that she was hit with the full blow of pain. The next day, she had realized that she had grown so close to Ami, that she didn't have many other friends.  
  
She crossed by an alley way, and decided to cut through it. She's done it a million times before. Why should this time be any different?   
  
For some strange reason, Fate wanted to toy with her a bit more. Because she entered that shortcut at just the right time to get her mixed up with the last thing she wanted.  
  
Danger.  
  
It seemed a lot darker here than usual, but, then again, the sun was setting earlier nowadays. Shadows leaped up around her, but she was too caught up in her own sorrow to notice.   
  
Pounding footsteps made her jerk her head up, but just as she caught a glimpse of dark hair and eyes, she was knocked into her back. It hurt. She gasped in pain, but the figure kept running. As her vision cleared, a girl with long sun-gold hair ran right past her, weilding a long wooden object.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
The guy that had run past her - yes, it was a guy, he was tall and when she had collided with him, his chest had been flat - she'd just barely caught a glimpse of long, pointed teeth.  
  
A vampire.  
  
Usagi sat on the ground in stunned silence. That girl had been carrying a wooden sword. She wanted to stake the vampire. Images of the boy being killed spun in her head.  
  
Then she screamed.  
  
**  
  
*I know what I saw. He was a vampire.*  
  
Her thoughts were out of control, but for some reason, she wanted to see that girl again. She reminded herself so much of her with her golden hair and blue eyes. Although, Usagi didn't exactly run in alley ways, trying to stake the undead.  
  
*He's a vampire and she's going to kill him.*  
  
That much was obvious. Why else would she chase him? He obviously wasn't an old boyfriend she wanted to kill because of some jealousy game.  
  
*How bad is he? Does he really deserve to die? Or does she just kill ALL vampires?*  
  
That would not be justice. Usagi felt that deep in her heart. That would just be plain cruelty. Her legs were carrying her, but she didn't know where. She trusted on pure instinct and went the way she felt best.  
  
*I can't beleive this. Vampire's aren't real. They just AREN'T. They're not supposed to be. This is impossible.*  
  
Her mind was a 4-way highway, thoughts going every which way, spinning like crazy, making her dizzy. She was confused and nothing made sense but one thing. Find the girl and the vampire and see what the hell was going on.  
  
**  
  
Azaka Minako kept running after the vermin. Her bokken, a special wooden Japanese sword she used, was clutched in her right hand. At any given moment, she could stake a vampire to any side of her.   
  
And right now, she wanted the one in front of her.  
  
He was good. Almost too good. He had shoulder-length black hair that he sometimes wore in a tight ponytail, but usually it fell down in his eyes. It made him look sexy, and that was why most of his victims were women. He would first charm them in his cold way, seduce them, then kill them, drinking the life out of their frail bodies.  
  
It was hard for even her not to admire him. He was smart, sexy, cunning, strong.  
  
But to her, he fell short to the one she truly loved. He was human as well as her, a martial artist. He was the one whom had taught her to fight, the basic style, anyway. She had taught herself after that, and she had to admit, she was pretty damn good, especially considering she had killed almost seven of the damned that day.  
  
This man was her main target. He was a challenge. They played chase just about every day. It sharpened and honed her skills, and he seemed to just enjoy it.  
  
Chang Wufei. His name was Chang Wufei. One of the most deadly of the damned, the most clever. He was of Chinese origin, but that didn't make him any less cursed. Him and his goddamned buddies were equally dangerous, and Minako would kill them all one day.  
  
Chang Wufei was around a few thousand years old. He had the body of a twenty year old, and the mind of the devil. His silky black hair and opaque black eyes were mysterious. It was his eyes, mostly, that drew women to them. Sometimes because he used charms in them, but usually they came on their own, fascinating themselves. He was so dark, brooding, mysterious.  
  
But Minako knew better.  
  
*You're dead, you goddamn parasite,* she thought.  
  
**  
  
He paced by the boathouse. *Where the hell could Wufei be?* he wondered, then sighed, exaperated. *Probably feasting again. Bastard...*  
  
His hair was wispy and a rich chesnut brown. His eyes were a deep shade of lavender, and girls found him endearing and sexy.  
  
No one knew he was a werewolf. No human, that was. Correction, HARDLY a human. That one girl Wufei loved to play Chase with knew. She was kind of cute, but not suitable for him.   
  
Gods, he wanted a girl. Not just any girl. She had to be strong in spirit, lonely so he could cheer her up, beautiful on the inside and out. One of those "rare" women.  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation, already thinking how he would make her his when the time came. Werewolves had a special way of doing that. The extent of it was how it was determined whether she just like you, go out with you, be engaged with you, or mate with you. If the process went uninterrupted, mating would be the way to go if he really wanted to keep her.  
  
His sensitive ears picked up some running sounds. Wufei and the girl were back. And Wufei was obviously winning his little game. He smirked, shaking his head. Without so much as a creak, he slipped back inside the boathouse so as not to sidetrack Wufei from his fun.  
  
**  
  
Usagi looked at her surroundings. She was deep in some woods, but although the scenery was peaceful, the silence was disturbing. Then it hit her. There were no sounds of wildlife. Just dead silence. As if all the animals had been killed off.  
  
Maybe they had. The very thought made her shudder.  
  
Something made her look down, and her throat closed. A sour taste filled her mouth, and she felt sick. At her feet was a dead baby. A human baby. Slowly, she knelt by it. She wasn't positive, because the body had been torn to shreds, but she thought it had been a girl. She touched her blood-matted hair, and underneath the drying crusty red stuff was fine bright red hair, silky and pleasing to touch. Tears swam in her eyes, and she wondered if the vampire did this. At the same time, she wondered if there were more than just vampires creaping around. What about shapeshifters? Magic-users? Were any of them good, like the past heroin Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi?  
  
There was a dull crack, and she crumpled to the ground. The back of her head throbbed in pain, and she realized someone had intentionally hit her. She tried to see who it was, but she only got a pair of golden eyes before she passed out.  
  
~~  
  
Short, but I hope it was good. More to come soon. Trust me, I'm exploding with ideas, but today it snowed and school's canceled, so I'm gonna go roll around in the snow before it melts! Ja ne! 


	2. Ch 2- The Damned Meets An Angel

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
The Damned Meets An Angel  
  
  
  
When she came to herself, the first thing she noticed were a pair of cold, hard prussian blue eyes. For the God knows how many time that day, Usagi screamed. He cringed slightly, then resumed his detached expression.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She blinked, staring at him. Tears started to smear her vision, and she whispered, "I... I'm Usagi and I was... was following... th-this girl, but she... she disappeared... and I... don't kn-know... where I am..." The salty droplets rose and fell from her eyes, trickling down her face. She started crying softly, the first time since Ami had died in the emergency room.  
  
"Isn't that just like you, Heero, making a beautiful woman cry."  
  
Her head snapped up and she noticed a tall lanky figure not too far away from her. He stopped walking towards her and leaned against a tree. His hair was long and chessnut brown, pulled back into a braid. He wore loose black jeans and a long sweatshirt that matched. It was hard to tell whether his eyes were indigo, violet, or cobalt blue.  
  
"Oh, God," she whispered.  
  
"Man, Heero, you scared the living fuck out of this girl," the other guy observed. Her eyes widened involuntarily at his choice of vocabulary. He noticed this and erupted with laughter. It rang out through the forest, light, deep, and arousing. She fought to keep a blush down.  
  
"Moron," Heero muttered. She turned an got a good look at him. His hair was a very dark brown and messy, hanging in his eyes, shadowing them. He looked around the same age as his friend, at least eighteen, maybe twenty. His features seemed chisled in ice, and maybe they were, from the looks of his eyes. His figure was lazy, but muscled. In an odd way, he sort of looked like the vampire.  
  
As if on cue, the dark-haired man stepped out. He took one look at the scene, and scowled. "What the hell is SHE doing here? Is she another one of them?"  
  
Dispite her fear, Usagi found herself speaking. "Who's 'them'?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero cut in before anyone else could speak. "Answer the damn question or I'll do to you what I did to that kid." He nodded at the shredded body of the now-dead baby. Usagi's face paled immensely, and she tried to say she didn't know, but then she passed out again.  
  
**  
  
"Great going, Yuy."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Wufei," Heero snapped in his monotone voice.  
  
"If you keep scaring her like that it's unlikely we'll get any information."  
  
They both continued to argue, Heero shouting threats of shoving a stake down the vampire's throat and Wufei screaming something about justice. Duo wasn't even paying attention to them. He was totaly focused on the object of beauty lying not to far from him.   
  
Her hair was a shimmering golden color, soft and delicate. Her body was perfect in figure, if not a slight bit underdeveloped in the upper area. She looked frail, but he knew she had to be strong to survive the blow Heero had delivered her earlier. Her eyes, when she was awake, were a wonderful crystal blue, wide and kind, scared and a bit lonely.  
  
The exact rare type he had been looking for.  
  
Usagi. She had said her name was Usagi. He wondered what her last name was, but decided it didn't matter. It wouldn't make a difference in the end.  
  
Because he would have her. Why? Because he wanted her.   
  
It seemed so simple, but dimly, he wondered how difficult it would be to trick her.  
  
**  
  
Usagi was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming, but it felt so real, she dimissed the knowing and accepted the feeling.   
  
She was sitting my her best friend, Ami, outside. It was lunch, and Usagi was still finishing hers while her friend read a book. She had no idea which one; she never really bothered to check what her friend was reading. Ami was her friend because she was understanding, plus they seemed to have some kind of telepathic bond.  
  
Of course, Usagi mostly used it during school, which didn't make Ami too happy all the time.  
  
She and Ami were walking home from school now. The streets were busy, as were the sidewalks.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Both girls heard a loud screeching sound of a horn. One car swerved around, the driver obviously disoriented or drunk. They turned, and Usagi knew what was going to happen.   
  
She moved to grab her friend's arm, but the car reached her first. There were cracking sounds and blood sprayed in a few directions. Glass shattered, metal crumpled, screams rang through the air. Usagi realized it was her screaming, and she couldn't seem to stop as she stared at her unconscious friend. She closed her eyes...  
  
**  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Sweat perspired on her forehead, and her breathing was uneven. She realized she wasn't lying on pine needles anymore, and the smell of drying blood was gone. The boy with violet eyes was watching her with a slightly intrigued look, and she remembered what was really going on.  
  
"Oh, my God..." she whispered.  
  
"Kind of a shock waking up in a new place, eh?" She slowly nodded, and he exploded with laughter. She didn't get what was so funny, and yet again, she had to stop herself from blushing.  
  
She finally took in all her surroundings. She was by a river, thick with mud and littered badly. She was now sitting on a patch of grass, and a couple small flowers bloomed around her.   
  
In the river was a boathouse. The sun had begun to set, and it gave off a reddish glow, making the scenery both peaceful, beautiful, and frightening at the same time.  
  
"Where... exactly... am I...?" she asked slowly, struggling to make her tongue work.  
  
The boy grinned widely. "You are... where we live."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Wufei, Heero, and me. We live here." He paused. "And... well, you'll meet our new member soon."  
  
She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "How is this happening to me? I just wanted to go home..." she whispered, then the tears fell. "I didn't want to get involved with anything!" she screamed.  
  
He frantically gestured her to be quiet. "Please, please don't scream," he pleaded. "And don't cry. Please. We're trying to finish this little mission and then-"  
  
"Mission? MISSION?! Was trying to KILL me part of this mission?!" Usagi knew she was hysterical, but she didn't care. She was too scared to care, too frightened. "Was trying to tear me up like you bastards did to that baby-"  
  
"Hey, I didn't do a thing to that kid!" he yelled, losing his patience.  
  
"Well, your little buddy did! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" She was about to speak, but he cut her off. "Even if they told me to, I wouldn't! Why would I kill you?"  
  
She tried moving her mouth, but words failed to come out. "I don't know," she finaly choked.  
  
They both started to calm down, and he looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," he mumbled, kicking the dirt. This took her by surprise. Mainly because she'd rarely been appologized to. But this guy was with those freaks. The other two didn't look as... polite. Hardly even that. The vampire looked more like a player than anything, and the one with prussian blue eyes looked cold and detached.  
  
"I'm rarely around girls," he admitted. "I mean, being with Wufei and Heero... they're cool, but MAN. They're no fun, you know? Girls are a lot more comfortable to be around. They're just so much fun, so happy all the time." He seemed to be talking to himself, but Usagi was paying rapt attention. No guy she had ever known talked about his feelings so openly, as if they were a brother or closer.  
  
Then he focused again. "So, you're Usagi. You're kinda cute." He smirked, and this time she couldn't hide her blush. He chuckled. "I should introduce myself. I'm Duo."  
  
**  
  
Minako was frustrated. Again, Wufei had gotten her lost. Again, he had outrun her at the last second, hiding somewhere.  
  
Again, she was ready to kill the next person that came up to her.  
  
*That undead bastard. I am SO gonna kill him someday, and it'll be slow torturing hell,* she thought bitterly. She hated being defeated, and that's what it felt like every time he disappeared. Like she had been beaten. Again.  
  
It was really starting to make her sick.  
  
She heard some screaming, and her head snapped towards the south. Her hand instinctively went to her bokken, and she unsheathed it. Holding it at her side, she took off towards the screams. The colser she got, the louder they became.  
  
Then they stopped.  
  
*Damn,* she thought. Still, she continued forard cautiously. She really hoped it wasn't a werewolf. They had the most goddamn sensitive hearing...  
  
It was him.  
  
Her mind registered the fact quickly, and she dropped the bokken, flipping the silver dagger from her boot. "YOU GODDAMNED CURSED BEAST!" she screamed.  
  
Duo Maxwell looked over at her, his eyes flashing both indigo and cobalt blue. One eyebrow raised, and he grinned good-naturedly. The girl behind him looked at Minako, her expression one of familiarity and wonder, also slight fear.  
  
Idiot.  
  
"Planning on killing another human, wolf-boy?" she hissed, and he took notice of the silver weapon. He frowned, slightly damaging his good features.  
  
"You should put that down. You might hurt someone with that," he said lightly.  
  
"Namely you?" she shot back.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, me dying would kind of suck, you know?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Minako glanced sideways at the girl that had spoken. Her confusion and the expression on her face made it clear she was human, and that she didn't quite understand the situation.  
  
"The question is, what are YOU doing?" she snapped at the girl. "Don't you know this guy is a flesh-eating parasite? A werewolf?"  
  
The girl looked a little troubled. "I... well, he kinda... looks like one..."  
  
That comment made Duo start laughing. It was slightly maniacal, but genuine. The girl blushed and looked down, causing Minako to wonder if she had a thing for this cursed being.  
  
"Listen, I'm only telling you once," Minako began, but a new voice cut in.  
  
"Minako, don't hurt him."  
  
"QUATRE?"  
  
~~  
  
YES! Finally! New chapter done, and long and good, in all it's glory! ^-^ Heh. Right. Anyway, I did my best to make it long, and I know people are gonna wanna whack me for leaving off there, but all the more fun for me! *smirk*  
  
So, please review. OH! I almost forgot. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS MESSAGE.  
  
I know it looks like it's leaning towards Usagi/Duo, BUT IT COULD CHANGE. If you remember my explanation in the Author's Notes at the beginning of the story, then you'd know that Usagi is going to have to make a choice.  
  
IOW (In Other Words), there's going to be a bit of a love triangle. OK, more like a love square. Maybe bigger. *lol* I don't know yet! But when the time comes, I'll choose who *I* think she should end up with. But if you have a special request, then say so!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~ D-chan 


	3. Ch 3- Gentle Kiss

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Gentle Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
A boy with wavy platinum blond hair came into view, and Usagi was totaly taken aback. *There's MORE?* her mind screamed. *As if THREE weren't enough?!*  
  
"Quatre, what in the world...!" Minako started, but he held up a hand, and she immediatly fell silent.  
  
"Minako, I know what this looks like, but it's not." he said softly. Both girls looked confused, Usagi more then Minako. "Listen, Minako, Wufei, Heero, and Duo are on OUR side. I've just sent you on missions to kill them because they sharpen your fighting skills." he looked extremely apologetic, but went on. "Minako, they're going to help us battle the evil."  
  
"But... Wufei..." she stammered, silver dagger drooping slightly.  
  
The new boy shook his head. "What's past is past, Minako. Let's focus on now. Please don't be upset with me."  
  
She just nodded, and added in a very low whisper, so low he couldn't hear, "I'd never be upset with you, Quatre-kun..."  
  
**  
  
Usagi was so confused. At the moment she was sitting on the southern rail of the boathouse. The stars had come out, and the moon was a waxing crescent. She had changed into a pair of Minako's pajamas, which were, surprisingly, a bit small. Usagi had always thought herself as short, and Minako WAS taller than her, but... She glanced down at her front, grimacing at the cloth pulled over it.  
  
*How did this happen to me?* she thought dizzily. *I was walking home from school, then...*  
  
Then the vampire showed up.  
  
Chang Wufei. That's what he called himself. She remembered now. She didn't know why, but her thoughts were being directed towards the mysterious vampire.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this, Miss Usagi."  
  
She turned and looked the blonde boy in the eye. "It's all right," she replied softly. "It was kind of my fault."  
  
"You understand we can't let you leave, not after what you've seen," Quatre said.  
  
"Yes." She turned her crystal blue eyes back to the sky. "I understand."  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned back to him, surprised. He offered her what seemed to be a trademark smile, very sweet and slightly apologetic. "Get some rest, Miss Usagi. You'll need it."  
  
As he walked away, she swung her feet over, jumping down and landing on the deck. "Wait." He stopped, his back still facing her. "What do you mean, I'll need it?"  
  
Now he faced her yet again. His eyes had lost some of the sweet apology. "I mean, if you're going to be with us, you need to learn to fight. We'll start tomorrow. Good night, Usagi." He disappeared into the lower deck, his footsteps soft and fading quickly.  
  
"Fight?" she whispered. "I... would I really... be able to do that...?"  
  
**  
  
About half an hour later she found herself on the couch instead of her new room. She couldn't seem to sleep, so she just sat there watching the night sky from the window. It had grown too cold out, so here she was.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" a soft murmur interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around and saw the vampire there, leaning in the doorway. He was in a pair of jeans and a white tank top, strands of hair falling from his tight ponytail. Usagi dimly thought he looked rather sexy, more so in the night light.  
  
"No," she admitted. "But I thought vampires sleep during the day, anyway."  
  
He smirked. "You've been reading the wrong stories, beautiful." Heat flamed her cheeks at the affectionate nickname. "Real vampires can sleep whenever they want, live wherever they want, go outside whenever thay want." Usagi blinked, just watching him.  
  
He sat down on the couch half a dozen inches away from her, his head slightly tilted towards the stars above outside. His voice dropped a few decibels. "Real vampires can do anything a human can... except we drink blood as well." He leaned towards her, and her face grew even hotter. "Want a little example?" he asked softly.   
  
She was frightened, but at the same time, desperately curious. "Would it hurt? Would it kill me?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly, very soft.  
  
"It'll only hurt a minute, and it won't kill you if I don't take too much. I can control myself."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, and curiousity won out, as it usually did with her. She nodded just slightly, her throat tightening, bracing herself for the pain.  
  
He was right. It only hurt for a few seconds, and slowly the pain subsided. His lips were on her neck, and she felt strangely aroused, but still frightened.  
  
When he pulled back, she felt slightly light-headed. She brung her hand up to where the teeth had punctured her neck, but he stopped her hand.  
  
"Leave it alone," he advised. "It'll go away in a minute." He licked his lips, wiping away any trace of her blood. She just stared at him, absent-minded and dazed.  
  
Wufei stood. "You'll need some rest. A couple hours and you'll be fine," he murmured, his voice smooth and soft. Before turning, he let one hand stray out and stroke her soft golden hair. Smirking faintly, he left.  
  
Usagi tried to recollect everything that had just happened. Her hand flew up to her neck and, surprise, there were only two faints bumps blemishing the smooth skin of her throat. There was a slight stickyness of drying blood, and she wiped it away quickly, shuddering slightly. The sight of her own blood on her hands repulsed her, and she was fully afraid now.  
  
She stumbled to her room, falling into the bed. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.  
  
Because, as much as it scared her, she wanted him to do that again.  
  
And that alone frightened her. Soon, though, she fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
"Mornin', babe." Minako shot Duo a tired dirty look. He smirked at her reaction. "What's wrong? Still can't accept the fact we're on your side?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you parasite creep," she muttered, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She sipped at it, her mind not even on the werewolf behind her, but on a scene from last night. A frown grazed her face; she'd have to have a little "talk" with the new girl.  
  
"Don't frown, you'll ruin your good looks."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she snapped.  
  
"Maybe, I don't remember," he said with mock-thoughtfullness.  
  
Disgusted, Minako set down the almost empty glass and stalked onto the southern deck. She leaned against the railing, not caring that she was only clothed in a nightshirt that fell to her knees.  
  
The sun was rising, half of it covered by the horizen. Red, orange, and blue colors tinged the sky. It was all so beautiful to her, yet she could not enjoy it. All because...  
  
Small footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to see the new girl. Jealousy swept through her, flashed in her eyes. This girl obviously had a better figure; with all her training, Minako didn't develop quite as well. The pajama top hugged the girl's breasts tightly, revealing part of her lower stomach. She had rolled the bottoms up, showing off her slender legs. She knew the girl didn't mean to show off, but Usagi didn't know what she was doing. Still, Minako hated her.  
  
Usagi cringed slightly at the look she was receiving, but said in a level voice, "Quatre says breakfast is ready." She turned to go, but the vampire hunter caught her wrist. Spinning the shorter girl to face her, she leaned in, heat blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Listen, you low-life human," she hissed, voice very low. "Stay away from Quatre."  
  
The other girl looked at a loss for words. "What-"  
  
"Stay AWAY from him!" She lowered her voice again. "Or you'll be sorry. Quatre is MINE, all right?"  
  
"But I didn't-" Usagi started, becoming all the more frightened.  
  
"Just stay away!" Minako exploded, causing the shorter girl to real back. "You got that? STAY AWAY!" Then she turned and stalked back into the kitchen, leaving a scared and confused Usagi behind.  
  
*She'd better stay away. Or she'll be sorry.*  
  
**  
  
Duo had been watching the heated threats, his interest piqued. Usagi had seemed to scared, too confused, too gentle... too INNOCENT to yell back, to defend herself. For some reason, he liked that. He wanted to be there for her.  
  
Now all he needed was a plan.  
  
**  
  
Yells had awoken Heero. After they had died down, it was next to impossible to get back to sleep. Grunting, he practically flung the covers off of him, revealing his dark blue boxers. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the last ounce of sleepiness.  
  
Soft knocks sounded on his door. The human... the OTHER human. "What?" he muttered.  
  
The door opened, much to his displeasurement. The girl with wavy blond hair trailing to her knees looked in. "Quatre wants to know if you're hungry."  
  
"No." She stared at him for a minute longer than necessary, and he glared at her. "What?"  
  
A blush tinted her cheeks, and she looked away. "Nothing. Nevermind. Um... if you change your mind, there might be extras." The door shut gently behind her.  
  
He sat there, completely silent, as he usually was. But his thoughts were far from his normal ones. Like why she had stared at him, why she'd blushed like that...  
  
And why he felt an unfamiliar attraction towards her.  
  
**  
  
Usagi stopped by a stairway on her way back to the kitchen. They lead up, and she had a sudden urge, a tugging impulse, to go up. Not even knowing if she was allowed to do so, she ventured up. At the top was a door, and when she opened it, she got a nice surprise.  
  
She was on the very top of the boathouse. Mind you, this particular boathouse was quite large, so she was pretty high up and could see a ways away. Smiling, she shut the door and sat on the edge, enjoying the cool morning air she hadn't been able to enjoy earlier. Now, with the complete silent up high, she could think without interruption.  
  
She thought of the way Quatre had looked at her when he said he was going to teach her to fight. His trademark smile wasn't anywhere to be seen, his eyes no longer apologetic, but stern, determined, and something she couldn't quite identify. Protectiveness, possibly.  
  
She thought about the vampire, Chang Wufei. She remembered their small conversation, the puncturing pain in her neck that had faded so quickly, how his lips had been gentle against her skin, how good that had felt, how much of an adrenaline rush it was.  
  
She thought about Heero's cold glares, his detached attitude. His prussian blue eyes that could peirce you through the heart, yet were so beautiful, such a nice color with an icey glare.  
  
She thought about Duo's wide grin, his laugh that forced blood to fill her cheeks and set them on fire. She thought about his carefree personality, how human he acted on the surface.  
  
She remembered Minako's threats from that morning, to stay away from Quatre. That Quatre was hers. Did she really like him? Was this an insane brotherly affection or a crazy crush, or could she possibly be defensively in love with him?  
  
Usagi's eyes opened, and she realized that she was late for breakfast. Almost running, she opened the door and dashed down the stairs just as Duo was yelling for her to come on and get something to eat.  
  
**  
  
Later Usagi was taking a break. Quatre was tough, and he didn't even look like it. Her back hurt, as did her arms and legs. Come to think of it, her head was throbbing as well. There probably wasn't a body part that didn't hurt at the moment.   
  
"Stupid training," she whined under her breath.  
  
A cool hand rested on her shoulder, and she spun quickly only to come face to face with Wufei. Her breath caught, she didn't even seem to remember how to blink. His hair was falling in his face again, and in the afternoon lighting, she could see him better than she could last night.  
  
*He is INCREDIBLY sexy,* her mind whispered. She couldn't say she disagreed.  
  
"Problems?" he asked softly, running his hand up and down her left arm ever so lightly. It tingled, and it felt soothing.  
  
"Just some pain..." she murmured, enjoying the petting movements.  
  
"I could take care of that, if you like, beautiful." Her face flushed, but she was once again curious and eager for relief.  
  
"Please do."  
  
Smirking, he placed both hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. The coolness of his hands seemed to seep out and through her body, relaxing her muscles and releiving the tension. The coolness traveled down her arms to her fingers, spread through her stomach to her feet. She felt vibrant with energy.  
  
He turned her to face him, placing his hands on either side of her face. She remembered her head still hurt, and he somehow seemed to knw this. She expected the coolness from his hands to flow out.  
  
He took her by complete surprise. His lips rested against her forehead, and the releif came from there. It seemed to not only clear the pain, but her thoughts, making it almost impossible to think of anything but her emotions.  
  
"Better?" She could only nod, and he flashed her the smirk again. "Good."  
  
His mouth touched her own, and instead of cold, she felt heat. Passion. It rocked her mind, drowning her thoughts. His kiss was gentle, and it was impossible for her to think of him as a vampire. It seemed too... human... it was almost impossible... but it was happening.  
  
Usagi's pulse was racing, and he pulled back. It had only been a few seconds, but it seemed like almost forever. She just stared at him, then her next sentence came out trembling, because of emotion and fear.  
  
"I liked that..."  
  
~~  
  
You like? You hate? You'd BETTER like it! *lol* J/K. I had to think a long time to get something REALLY good down, so that's why it took so long. Sorry! But I really liked the way some scenes turned out, especially the first Wufei/Usagi scene. Don't know why, but I LOVE that scene... yeah.  
  
So, anyway, someone said something like "Since this is an Usagi/Duo fic..." No. wait. Didn't I SAY this could turn any way? Like in this one it seemed to be directed to Wufei, didn't it? My point exactly.   
  
Anyway, please review! Be honest and nice! ^-^  
  
~ D-chan 


	4. Ch 4- Quatre's Comfort

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Quatre's Comfort  
  
  
  
AN: Man, HATE school! Teachers call your parents and then you get grounded from the coputer for a WEEK! *sigh* Right. So, anyway, that's the main reason why it took so long for this to come out. Plus, today we had an EARTHQUAKE! I mean, up here, you hardly ever get what we had. A 7.0 shake. And if it had been 15 feet closer to the surface, all houses would have been LEVELED to the ground. It was SCARY as HELL. I had to wait an hour before I could get a ride home, and when I got home a vase had shattered in the living room. Now I can't watch TV will my mom gets home... *sigh* Right. Really weird day.  
  
And for those of you that saw, I am SO sorry I posted ch 4 twice! I meant to do it once, but ff.net was being screwy, so I accidentaly did it again. SORRY! Just for that, this chapter is going to be LONG! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
*I liked it... I actually like that... I can't beleive it...* Usagi thought numbly, staring out into the woods. A hand raised to touch her lips, and she remembered Wufei's kiss. *I can't beleive it... I... oh, God, this is so... strange...*  
  
His mouth had been warm, the kiss fiery and deep. It had only lasted a few seconds, but Usagi had never felt such emotions as those. She could still feel the pressure on her mouth, a gentle pressing that seemed to reach for her very soul.  
  
Almost scary, and so passionate it made her dizzy.  
  
She had to think. Too many thoughts whirling through her head. There had to be SOME place that she could go to be alone.  
  
Her mistake was going into the woods.  
  
Because she didn't expect to find what she found.  
  
The woods were deathly silent, as they had been yesterday. It still freaked her out some, but she was able to handle it. It was quiet, and she was able to collect her thoughts. Or, rather, what she had of her thoughts. They still seemed to revolve around the kiss. The air felt suddenly cold on her face, and she realized her cheeks were hot.   
  
Usagi's foot bumped into something. Fear filled her heart before she even looked down, and when she finally did glance down, she felt sick and wanted to faint.  
  
Instead, she screamed.  
  
**  
  
Loud, peircing shrieks made their way to the boathouse. All action seemed to cease. Duo's fork was halfway to his mouth, his eyes suddenly jerking towards the west.   
  
Minako's hand gripped the glass, becuase she knew who it was. Her mouth formed a tight line, and she tried to tell herself to stay put.  
  
Wufei had been leaning against the door outside when he heard the yells. He lifted his head, knowing who it was. Without a word, he almost calmly walked towards the sound.  
  
Quatre's hand was on the doorknob, ready to open it and ask Wufei if he wanted anything. The screams started as he opened the door, and the next thing he knew, Wufei wasn't there. Duo pushed past him, face set. Minako walked up behind him, not moving after that.  
  
Loud scrambling sounds came from the lower stairway. Just as they turned their heads, Minako and Quatre were flattened against the wall. Heero ran right past them, and he wasn't sure, but the blonde boy THOUGHT the second werewolf looked maybe... disturbed, possibly a little frightened.  
  
"Is that Usagi?" he wondered.  
  
"Man, Heero sure was in a hurry," Minako remarked dryly. *That girl just thinks she's SO special, getting all the supernatural attention.* A faint self-mocking smirk played on her lips.  
  
"Maybe we should help," Quatre said.  
  
No.   
  
The word barely had time to graze her mind before she started walking out. "Minako?"  
  
"Quatre, I'll help them. You stay here," she said cooly, forgetting she was giving orders to not only her best friend and crush, but to her sensei. He was about to protest, but she took off.  
  
"Stay here?" He snorted. "Who does she think she is?"  
  
**  
  
Usagi's breath was coming in as short and ragged gasps, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she was scared. She could only repeat the words, "Oh, my God..." over and over again, panting. Her face was chalk white; she was scared as hell.  
  
"Damn."  
  
She turned, so surprised she almost screamed again. But Wufei was behind her, and he was eyeing the dead body in front of her, his eyebrows knotted into a frown. Then he looked at her. His dark eyes shut for a moment before he knelt down beside her, one arm around her protectively.  
  
Usagi felt her sanity slipping as well as her control, and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly, her knuckles as white as hr face. His hand rubbed her shoulder lightly, but it did nothing to comfort her. Even when she closed her eyes, the image of the dead body floated around behind her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no way," Duo whispered, crouching down in front of the bloody boy. "Oh, damn, this is..." He shook his head, unable to continue.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Wufei glared at the second werewolf. "Yuy, shut the hell up."  
  
"Yeah, Usagi's scared enough as it is," Duo chimed in.  
  
"I'm just saying," Heero started, emphasizing 'saying' slightly, his death glare on Duo, "That you can't do anything for him."  
  
"Quatre's not gonna like this," Minako said grimly.  
  
"It's the evil blonde chick," Duo muttered under his breath, earning a scowl from the vampire hunter.  
  
"Listen, just don't tell Quatre about this," Minako warned, a slight threat on the edge of her sentence.  
  
Usagi finally got her mouth and tongue to work, enough to whisper, "Why not?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Minako paled, and Usagi knew Quatre was behind them. Duo and Wufei both turned to glance at him, Heero's eyes were the only part of him that moved to look at the blonde boy. Usagi felt frozen; she was immobile. Minako was chewing on her lip, avoiding Quatre's hard stare.  
  
"What don't you want me to know?" he demanded, voice rising a bit.  
  
Then Usagi seemed to draw back, and only one thing made sense. "I didn't even know him... I only saw him a couple times, at the college my dad works at... I think he was a student there..." she murmured, not seeing the looks she was receiving. Either worried, grim or confused. "He was so quiet... I tried to say hi, but he would just... look at me... I remember his eyes, though... really sharp, green eyes..."  
  
"Trowa," Quatre whispered, tremors racing through his body as he recognized the body.  
  
Usagi snapped back into reality, looking at the platinum blonde. Unless she was mistaken, his eyes wer horribly wet, and in an odd way, she knew that was close to how she must have looked as Ami died in the hospital.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, then just seemed to collapse. She was already kneeling, but the energy seemed to be completely drained from her. She was still conscious, but unaware of her surroundings.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi?" Duo shook her shoulder a bit. "Usagi?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Heero said, his voice flat and clipped and harsh, startling his companion. "Before I rip your head off your shoulders and throw in in the river."  
  
"Nasty," the more cheerful werewolf commented.  
  
"Just shut up, Maxwell." Wufei started taking control. "All right. Heero and Duo, go back to the boathouse. Minako, get Quatre. See if you can walk him back. I got Usagi. Come on. MOVE it, Maxwell!"  
  
**  
  
Usagi didn't notice the icey air that night. She was on the back deck where she could see the moon best. Her oversized t-shirt fell to her knees, on side of the collar falling to reveil a white bra strap. She never noticed. Her mind was on the argument that had happened just a couple hours ago.  
  
"Who do you think could've killed him?" Duo wondered.  
  
"One of us, obviously," Wufei said, voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You IDIOT!" Minako exclaimed. "It was the ENEMY! Duh! You know, Trieze and Une and them."  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Trieze? Oh, that's the guy that looks like a chipmunk, right?" The vampire slayer almost facevaulted at the comment.  
  
"Right. The head chipmunk," Wufei muttered, once again being sarcastic.  
  
"Quatre? Buddy? You okay?" Duo asked, shaking the blonde boy's shoulder.  
  
Wavy platinum blonde hair shook along with his head. "How could they? I mean... he wasn't... even... he didn't even know about the supernatural stuff."  
  
"Lucky him," Minako remarked, voice flat.  
  
"Minako, shut up!"  
  
"Quatre told Minako to shut up. The world really HAS ended!" Duo shouted.  
  
"You're LIFE is gonna end in about two seconds!" she yelled.  
  
"Maxwell, Azaka, both of you take your love outside!" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Please stop," Usagi whispered, but no one was able to hear her above the yelling.  
  
Heero looked at her, though. Prussian blue eyes locked with crystallines, and she felt her eyes watering with a salty sting. The yelling, the deaths, locked in a weird house with... this... this... THING that had killed an innocent little kid.  
  
The connection was severed after she had that thought. Any trace of sympathy and understanding was erased from his face, and his look was cold. She looked down, afraid and wondering if he had somehow picked up on her thought.  
  
She had left shortly afterwards, so upset she slammed the door. The shouting almost automatically ceased, making her even more angry. Like they only cared when she wasn't there.  
  
Now the dirty water was lightly splashing - either that or smacking - against the boathouse.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
She wasn't startled, the voice was soft and truly appologetic and tired. "It's all right, Quatre. I know how it is to lose your best friend."  
  
"Really?" His back leaned against the raling on her right, and she turned to face him. "I mean... I guess it happens, but..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"But not as bad as what happened to Trowa," she finished quietly. "I know. Ami... she... she died in a car accident. The driver was on trial last I heard. I think he was drunk, plus he knew her. They didn't exactly have a friendly past. I personally think it was murder, but, hell, that's just me."  
  
"Sounds like murder to me, but you know what they say."  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty," they chorused at the same time. Two almost-matching blue eyes met, and they both smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah," she murmured. "I miss her a lot. She was in a coma, so the driver wasn't on trial until she died."  
  
"A coma," he said softly. "Did you visit her often?"  
  
"Every morning before school and until six after school." Her eyes shimmered with tears, remembering. "I miss her so much. I didn't realize how much I depended on her until she died. Now I feel like I can't trust anyone."  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
She smiled, a real smile. "I can ALWAYS trust you, Quatre. I'm comfortable around you. And, you know, you can trust me, too. I'm not saying you SHOULD," she added hurriedly. "But, you know, I think you could."  
  
His eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "Why wouldn't I trust you? You're honest; I can feel it. Don't ask how, I just have this sixth sense. I can tell." He looked at his watch. "Anyway, it's really late. We'll skip training tomorrow, but come Tuesday, we're back on it. All right?"  
  
She nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Get some rest, Usagi."  
  
She smiled. "I will." Then, without exactly knowing why, she leaned over and kissed him lightly. On the lips, but very quick and gentle. "Sweet dreams, Quatre."  
  
**  
  
Minako was sitting on her bed, watching the other girl's sleeping form. She was glaring, remembering what she had seen. *After I told her to stay away... after all those threats... she still DARES to kiss him?* She fumed, extremely furious. Had Quatre's reaction been anything but what it had been, she would probably not have been so mad. Usagi had turned immediatly afterwards, so she hadn't seen the deep crimson color her sensei's face took. Not only that, but Minako had detected a faint smile.  
  
She could have grabbed the other blonde girl and shaken her, yelled at her. She could have jumped down and pulled out the silver dagger she always kept handy; she could have stabbed her repeatedly and thrown her into the river. She could have simply drowned the girl by shoving her face into the water.  
  
But Quatre had been there. And when Usagi reached the hallway, she had stopped to talk to Duo about something. Minako COULD have killed her when she entered the room, but then Usagi seemed half-asleep. No use trying to torture someone when they're almost to faint to feel pain, now was it?  
  
She was mad, yes. And, yes, she really wanted to do those things to Usagi.  
  
But she would have to wait. Maybe, most likely, she could divert Usagi's attention from Quatre and to one of the other boys. She didn't care which one, as long as it wasn't Quatre.  
  
Yes. That just might work.  
  
**  
  
The next morning found Usagi still asleep and Minako gone from the room. She was silently walking down the hallway, searching for a certain werewolf.  
  
"Hey," she hissed when she saw him.  
  
One eyebrow raised. "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Duo," she snapped. "Listen, you like Usagi, right?" He grinned, nodding. "All right. Listen. I'll do you a favor if you do me a favor."  
  
"What's the favor?"  
  
She leaned in close, eyes hard. "Keep her away from Quatre. I don't care HOW you do it. I don't know, make her mate with you or whatever ritual you creeps do. As long as it keeps her away from him."  
  
"What's in it for me?" he asked, arms crossed, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He thought about this for a few minutes, contemplating the situation. "Kill Wufei."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Just kidding!" he exclaimed. "Man, I'm not THAT worried!"  
  
"You should be, Maxwell."  
  
"Mornin', Wu-man," Duo greeted, grinned widely at the vampire.  
  
"Idiot," Wufei muttered, walking past him.  
  
"You're boring me, Duo," Minako sighed.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. When I think of something, I'll tell you. How about that?"  
  
"Fine, but it better work," she threatened, holding the silver knife near his throat.  
  
He didn't even look worried, just flashed a dazzling smile. "Yes, darlin'." She rolled her eyes, sheathing the knife and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I rather like this idea," Duo said, trying to mock a British accent and failing miserably. "Damn, I need to get out more," he mumbled, making a mental note to do just that.  
  
**  
  
"Hello, Usagi."  
  
She looked up fom her breakfast, then smiled when she saw who it was. "Good morning, Quatre. Sleep well?" He nodded. "Good. Listen," she started, looking a little sheepish and appologetic. "I'm sorry for, you know... kissing you... last night. Really. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Don't be rediculous," he told her, sitting in the chair next to her. "And don't you dare be sorry." He smiled, and his smile was like golden rainbows, making Usagi feel warm. "I'm not," he added softly.  
  
"What..." she started, face heated, then he silenced her with a light kiss. Like the one she had given him, but he didn't pull back as quickly. He looked slightly flushed as well, but still smiling. "I'm going to the city today. I'll get you some new clothes, all right?" She nodded, unable to say anything. "Good." He didn't stand up yet, letting one hand wander to the silky waterfall of her hair. Then he stood and walked out, leaving her once again alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, wow," she whispered. While Wufei's kiss had made her excited and scared, Quatre's made her feel calm and warm. "Oh... wow..."  
  
It made her wonder, with a sudden weird feeling, if they were the only two on the boat that liked her in that sense.  
  
~~  
  
Not much to say except that the next chapter should be out sooner than this one. SORRY for being late, once again, SORRY! Oh, and please review! 


	5. Ch 5- Midnight Sweetness

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Midnight Sweetness  
  
AN: Just a small note, I got one idea for this chapter from chibimagic. Thanks, chibi!  
  
  
  
  
"We're losing her!" the paramedic screamed.  
  
"CLEAR!" another shouted. Ami's body jumped as they tried to start her heart again.  
  
"Ami, please wake up," Usagi whispered, watching the scene through the window. Tears swam in her eyes, her heart pounded in her ears. Fear washed over her body; her friend was dying.  
  
"We've lost her," one paramedic said softly.  
  
Ami's blood-stained body was too unbearable to look at now. Usagi turned and ran, but the vision stayed in her head. "Ami," she sobbed, finally stopping somewhere on a sidewalk. She fell to her knees, burried her head in her arms and continued to cry.  
  
"Ami..."  
  
**  
  
Usagi awoke, her throat raw. She realized she was screaming. Screaming for someone, anyone.  
  
"AMI!" she cried. "Ami!" Then the name changed. She felt a desperate need to talk, and she yelled as loud as she could, "QUATRE! Quatre, please! QUATRE!" Her shoulders fell and she gave in to her sobs. Tears trickled down her face, hot and stinging. No one was coming, and she felt so alone right then. As if she were the only person that existed here.  
  
She heard footsteps, and frantically wiped her tears away. She raised her head in hope of seeing the platinum blond-haired boy, but instead was met with short tousled dark hair and cold blueish eyes.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Heero grunted. "No one else is here. They're out somewhere. Most likely feeding."  
  
"Quatre and Minako don't feed. And how come you're not with them?" she whispered.  
  
Instead of answering her, he asked his own question. "Why were you screaming?"  
  
She shook her head, long blond hair out of her twin ponytails and trailing to her knees when standing. Sitting, it spilled over the side of the bed. "I want to talk to Quatre."  
  
"I told you, he's not here," he snapped, voice clipped. She scooted until her back met the headboard. Her lower lip hurt, and she realized she was biting it. She pressed her body harder against the wood when he advanced towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. They just stared at eachother for a few minutes, silence heavy in the air, deafening.   
  
"Why were you screaming?" he finally repeated, but to her surprise, his voice wasn't harsh anymore. It was gentle and probing; something NOT Heero-like.  
  
Her tongue worked its was around the shock, and she whispered, "I... I keep dreaming... of my friend's death... it happened again... I get so scared..." Her body trembled and tears hung on her lashes, but she refused to let them fall. She would NOT let Heero Yuy see her act helpless and weak. She just WOULDN'T.   
  
Why did she care what he thought of her, anyways? He was the she she always tried to AVOID. He was the psychotic killer she was so scared of. He even...  
  
"Why?" she murmured, unaware she was speaking aloud.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
She looked up, startled. "Did I-"  
  
"Say that out loud? Yes," he interrupted calmly. His expression had a deadly calm and certainty to them, his eyes held an inner flame that she had never seen before. It made her heart race like mad and the blood rush to her cheeks. Just then, in that moment, the moonlight hit his face at a certain angle. Light shadows fell over his eyes, his lashes were dark, giving him a mysterious look. His dark brown hair was highlighted different shades, his tanned skin was darkened in shadows.  
  
In the time Usagi took all this in, she realized she had never seen anything more intriguing, more mysterious, more frightening, yet not even more sexy. Her heart throbbed loudly; she was sure his sensitive hearing could hear it beating in her throat, hammering at her chest and making her pulse quicken so fast she felt as if she'd raced a marathon.  
  
"Why did you kill that child?"  
  
His expression shifted slightly, but he regained his composure. "What child?"  
  
She swallowed in remembrance. "The one... the dead one... when we first... um... had an encounter..."  
  
His eyes darkened. "Do you beleive I killed her?"  
  
"You said you did," she whispered.  
  
"I have territory to protect. Threats work well," he stated, voice flat. His face was emotionless, but his eyes trembled with the expressions his facial features lacked at the moment. "Why would I kill my own daughter?" he added harshly.  
  
Shock coursed through her veins, along with vague hurt and disappointment. "Daughter...?"  
  
"It's none of your concern." He stood to go, but, as always, Usagi's curiousity nagged at her and wouldn't leave her alone. She reached out to grab his arm, his wrist, something. Her fingers brushed across his elbow and back. He stopped, completely frozen.   
  
"Don't you want to talk?" she persisted. She was obviously curious, stubborn. A great way to sign a death wish. "Maybe if you opened up a little more you wouldn't be so cold."  
  
"You think I'm cold." It wasn't a question, more like an accusation. His voice was hard and clipped.  
  
She raised her head defiantly. "Wufei's a vampire, and he's more open than you. Duo's a lot more fun than you, and Quatre has more feelings. You're just like a big blank page."  
  
"I have feelings," he snapped heatedly.  
  
"You could've fooled me," she muttered. Then, as if a challenge, she said a little loudly, "I'll bet Wufei and Duo even kiss better than you."  
  
"Why don't we see," he said cooly, and suddenly he was close to her. Usagi gasped, surprised. She didn't really expect him to accept the challenge, she had expected him to leave without saying anything.  
  
Obviously, she didn't know him well enough.  
  
His eyes flashed that golden color she knew so well, the color they could get when he was mad or determined. She wasn't exactly sure which he was now. Her eyes squeezed shut, afraid, fear racing through her body like an adrenaline rush.  
  
The first kiss fell on her right eyebrow. Her eyes shot open; it had been so light she had hardly felt it. His lips trailed down her cheek softly, kissing her, tasting her. She closed her eyes, vaguely amazed and completely overwhelmed. She felt his lips on her shut eyelids. He was being so gentle, it was... wonderful might describe it. Nice. Sweet. Words she never might have used for him, not before now, anyway.  
  
His warm mouth ended up against her own, not demanding she give back, but asking to accept what he had for her. Her chest tightened with a painfully sweet feeling, and she was afraid that if he didn't pull back, she would explode form the lack of air. Not because he was kissing her, but because she didn't seem to remember how to breathe when he was this close.  
  
Then he did pull back, his expression tense. "Is it THAT hard to beleive I'm capable of loving someone?" he whispered, catching her by surprise. She felt her throat tighten; she had done something she never thought she'd do... judge someone without trying to get past the surface. His cold looks and intense stares had scared her off.  
  
"I... no... no, it's not..." she murmured.  
  
"You mean not anymore," he finished for her. She shrugged slightly, looking down. "Usagi, listen." Her head snapped up, surprised. He'd never used her name before, not to her knowledge. She was just reffered to as 'the weak human' or 'that other human'. "I loved my daughter. I didn't kill her. I..." For once, he didn't seem to know what to say. "She was such a... she was such a pretty little girl. You saw her. Before they got to her, she was my... my angel. My little... princess. My daughter. Do you know what it was like when I found her there, torn to peices?" His eyes were wet and furious, furious for the emotions he was letting out and furious for losing his daughter. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE?"  
  
"No," she whispered. Usagi felt like her heart was being torn into many peices. He looked so... tormented. So upset. Lonely. Now it made sense. Now it made sense why he was so closed off. Losing your child would most likely do something to you, push to towards the edge. He was just luckily he hadn't gone quite over.  
  
"No," he repeated. "No, of course not. You lost your best friend. I lost my daughter. I lost my own blood."  
  
A question somehow made its way to Usagi's mind. "Who was her mother?"  
  
He looked away. "Her mother... she was a werewolf."  
  
*Of course,* she thought.  
  
"I hated her," he added, almost absently. "But I really had no choice. Once she chose me, she chose me. I couldn't get out of it." He laughed, a bitter one. "So, you know what happened. That's right. I mated with her. Or, in your terms, we had SEX." He glared, not at her, but the wall. "God, that bitch... I wanted to send her to hell. Too bad, someone else beat me to it." He looked back at her. "Trieze had some of his minions kill her. They tore her apart, ate her. Vampires took her blood. Witches took any bones that might have been useful. You know how witches are. Almost bitches, but just one letter off." His expression softened. "But I still had my baby girl. Alannah. God, she was just the most... precious thing. I don't know HOW in hell she ended up with red hair, but it suited me fine. At least she didn't look like her bitch of a mother."  
  
"Why did they kill her?"  
  
He snorted. "Although she didn't look like her, she had her mother's blood. As much as I hate to admit, that bitch had one hell of a strong group of ancestors. I guess they thought the kid would kill them off." He showed his teeth, not exactly a smile. "So they killed her."  
  
She had a strong impulse to hug him, but felt that it wouldn't be wise, not at the moment, anyway. "May I ask you one more thing?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, if you'd stop using that goddamn pacifist tone."  
  
That took her by surprise, so her next question came out a bit vehement. "Fine. What's her name?"  
  
He flinched, as if he were afraid it would kill him to say the name. "Relena Peacecraft," he finally muttered.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened instantly. "I know her!" she yelped, and he gave her a sideways glance. "She's that bitch that came to talk about total peace and pacifism and what it's done for the world and the stupid Peacecraft heritage!"  
  
He smirked. "Well, there's ONE way we think alike..."  
  
She was silent for the next few minutes, watching him. He didn't seem to notice; he was focused on something else out the window. The impulse she had had just minutes before was back, but it felt much stronger, more like an urge than something to do on impulse.   
  
The next thing Usagi knew, her whole body was almost touching his. He looked at her, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. Her arms were around his neck and she held him tightly, wanting to give him all the comfort she could possibly give.   
  
Heero pushed her back, forcing her to be pressed againt the headboard again. She was scared for a moment, but then he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Two different shades of blue eyes locked, and Usagi felt she knew what he was going to do next. She lowered her eyes just as he kissed her, and for once, she wasn't taken off guard. Not like with Quatre and Wufei. Both of them had surprised her. This time, she'd known.  
  
And this time, she responded.  
  
She moved her hands behind his head, locking her fingers in his dark hair. As spiky as it looked, it was actually really soft, and it felt good to run her hand over it. She leaned in, kissing back.   
  
Suddenly, he pulled back, pushing her at the same time. She was about to protest, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Quatre's back," he hissed. "You know how he is; he loves you. He's protective of you. If he finds me in here..." He shook his head. "Listen, what just happened shouldn't have," he said hurriedly, backing towards the door. "You're a human, all right? I'm not. Just keep that in mind."  
  
"Wait!" she yelled, but he was already gone. "Damn you!"  
  
**  
  
Early morning found Heero, Duo, Wufei and Quatre holding a meeting in the living room. Duo and Quatre were firing questions at Heero while Wufei just stared at him, not exactly liking the feel he was getting from this particular werewolf.  
  
"Heero, what's the meaning of this meeting?" Duo demanded.  
  
"If you both will SHUT UP," Heero started, raising his voice enough so that it quieted the human boy and other 'wolf, "Then I'll explain," he finished.  
  
"Usagi's homesick," he finally said.  
  
Duo and Wufei both got defensive looks on their faces, while Quatre just gave him a level look. "How would you know?" Duo asked.  
  
"She told me, you idiotic furry-ass," Heero snapped. Duo glared at him for the nickname.  
  
"So that's why you came out of her room?" Quatre asked, his calm voice having a slight edge to it.  
  
"Yes," he lied, his voice his usual monotone and simple. They bought it, because Duo and Wufei's tense expressions relaxed, and Quatre's shoulders fell a little, tired from tension. *Idiots,* he thought, smirking inwardly.  
  
"So, what do you propose we do, Yuy?"  
  
Heero was silent for a few minutes. Maybe she hadn't told him, but he felt Usagi was homesick. She wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. And he wanted her to be happy. God, he wanted so badly for her to be happy...  
  
"Let her go home."  
  
The room erupted with chaos.   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Are you CRAZY?"  
  
"Heero, she knows so much! TOO much!"  
  
"Yeah, we can't just let her go!"  
  
"For once I agree with those two idiots!"  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?!"  
  
"HEY!" he yelled, causing the room to fall silent. "Listen," he said tightly. "Listen to yourselves, you selfish idiots. You just want to keep her here because ALL THREE OF YOU love her!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Wufei and Duo locked eyes, glaring. Quatre just looked surprised.  
  
"You mean... oh, God..." he mumbled, putting his face to his hands. "Oh, God, how she must feel right now..."  
  
"You fucking bastard! You KNEW I liked her first!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Maxwell! You don't OWN her!"  
  
Heero snorted. "None of you do. But you sure as hell are acting like it."  
  
"Hey," Wufei muttered, turning his glare to Heero. "YOU like her, don't you?"  
  
"She's a human," he said tightly.  
  
Duo smirked. "What's the matter? Now that Relena's dead you don't have any sex toys? Is Heero frustrated?" He erupted with hysterical laughter until his was pinned to the wall by his throat. He cringed, looking into furious prussian blue eyes. "Hey, dude," he choked.  
  
"Listen, you smart-ass," Heero growled, his looks darkening by the second. "I never loved that bitch in the first place." He tightened his grip. "Further more..." Duo started gasping, struggling to breathe. "If you even hint at anything like that AGAIN you're wolf's ass will be sitting at the bottom of the river. GOT IT?" Duo could only nod slightly, and his face was turning an odd color. Heero released his hold and left the room, leaving the other three to think the whole idea over.  
  
"I don't think we should," Quatre finally murmured. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Agreed," Wufei grunted. Duo just shook his head in agreement, rubbing his neck where purple marks were starting to form.   
  
"Damn bastard," Duo grumbled.  
  
**  
  
Heero awoke the second he heard his door creak. He narrowed his eyes as the figure sat down on the bed next to him. "What do you want, human?" he hissed.  
  
He was silenced by soft lips over his own, completely taking him by surprise. He couldn't explain why, but he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her more firmly. A feeling that's he'd rarely felt before washed over him. Like the feeling he always got when he'd watched his daughter, except magnified at least a thousand-fold. This passionate feeling was so new, but it made him dizzy and he liked it.  
  
She pulled back, but not completely. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Heero, don't you ever, ever stop a kiss just because someone else enters the HOUSE. It's not proper."  
  
"Sorry, Usagi," he murmured, still reeling with the new feeling of love.  
  
"You're forgiven." Her mouth lifted into a sweet smile, and he unconsciously smiled back. She kissed him again, much softer this time. "Good night, Heero." She walked out of the room, leaving him to think about what had just happened. When it finally hit him, the smile fell and he groaned softly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Damn you, you sweet angel," he whispered. "I love you... God help me, but I love you..."  
  
~~  
  
YEAH! *grins* I LOVED writing this! *sighs* Yeah, I did. It's just so cute, ne? BTW, please review! 


	6. Ch 6- The Five Flavors

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
The Five Flavors  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, Usagi knew she was dreaming, but this time it WAS real. It was like a real place in a dream land. It felt weird. All around her were blue and green colors swirling together. Even the floor had the colors mixing and turning. It made her feel slightly dizzy until she saw someone she badly wanted to see.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled. "Hello, Usagi-chan." Usagi hugged her friend tightly, then whispered, "Where are we?"  
  
"In your mind," a soft male's voice replied. Usagi looked up, breaking away from her hug and her hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"You're Quatre's friend! Trowa!" she finally gasped.  
  
He nodded, his uncovered green eye watching her carefully. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one that found me."  
  
"You were dead," she murmured. "It was horrible. I thought I'd known you from somewhere, then I remembered."  
  
Trowa glanced over at Ami. "Can I speak to her? Alone?" Ami nodded, and then she was gone. He looked back to the dreaming girl. "You remember seeing me."  
  
She nodded. "At the college."  
  
"At the party." She froze, eyes wide.   
  
The party. Now she remembered. About two years ago she was invited to a high school party intended for the older students. Once she'd gotten there, she'd wished she hadn't. It was dark, the music was loud... things a girl like her wasn't used to.   
  
**  
  
"Not your type of thing?"  
  
Usagi looked up to see a tall boy with incredibly spiky hair looking down at her. She blushed; he was very cute. "Well, I haven't really been out much. I usually hang out with Ami. She's my best friend," she added once she saw the questioning look on his face.  
  
He nodded. "Understandable." He didn't say anything more; she figured he was the silent type, like Ami.  
  
"So... why are you here?" she finally asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I lost my friends somewhere around here." His light brown hair was covered with shadows and his eyes were the deepest green she'd ever seen.  
  
"Well, I'll help you look for them if you want," she offered, smiling lightly. His lips twitched, but he shook his head. "No? All right," she murmured, then decided to introduce herself. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi," she said, offering her hand.  
  
He just looked from her hand to her face before he finally took it. His grip was firm but gentle. "Watashi wa Trowa."  
  
"Hi, Trowa." Usagi smiled again, much more at ease. Trowa just nodded. His lips twitched again, but he still didn't smile.  
  
*He is SO cute,* she thought. *He looks smart. And really nice. Ami would like him a lot.* She smiled to herself just as a loud crash sounded from the other end of the room. Her head snapped up and Trowa's eyes flashed with an emotion she barely caught a glimpse of. Concern and slight annoyance. He made his way towards the yells and after a couple seconds debating, she followed him.  
  
"Oh, my God," she screamed, but could hardly hear herself over the other shrieks. Two wolves had attacked some girl and Usagi recognized her as Relena Peacecraft, the spokesperson adn head of the Peacecraft organization.  
  
"Trieze," she heard Trowa mutter.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
One wolf turned and she could have sworn it looked right at them. Trowa stepped sideways so that he was in front of her, as if protecting her. "Trowa," she whispered.  
  
"Stay back," he replied.   
  
The wolf snarled at Trowa, then turned to the darker one. It seemed to nod towards the window. The dark one growled, threw the unconscious Relena on her back, then turned and leapt out the shattered window. The first one advanced on them and Usagi reached out, clutching the boy's shirt. One hand was on her arm, and she was still frightened but strangely comforted.   
  
"Yo, Trowa!"  
  
Usagi saw a dark figure a few inches shorter than Trowa. *What...?*  
  
The wolf looked from Trowa to the figure, then seemed to snort. It bounded and leapt out the window. She still couldn't see the figure, but she saw it and Trowa walking out, holding a very quiet conversation.  
  
"Weird," she whispered, not noticing that her voice trembled.  
  
**  
  
"Is that how she died?"  
  
Trowa nodded, his expression still blank. Usagi sighed, thinking about it. "Usagi." She looked up and almost fell back when she did. He was close, almost as close as he had been when she'd clutched his shirt at the party when he was trying to protect her.   
  
"Trowa?" she murmured.  
  
"I was on my way there, you know," he said softly. "I knew you were there, at the boathouse. Quatre told me." She inhaled sharply, realizing immediatly. "I remembered you. I wanted to see you again. Quatre said you seemed... lonely... because Minako was acting pretty hostile towards you. And that Duo was giving you weird looks." He paused. "The guys... Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Heero... they all love you. You knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"I wasn't sure..."  
  
He nodded. "You can be now. Duo's the only one who hasn't kissed you. He will, though." Trowa paused, then added a lot more quietly, "I'm sorry he'll be the last to kiss you for the first time."  
  
Surprise crossed Usagi's face. "What-" she started, but he kissed her, stopping her mouth. Colors exploded in her mind; it was the strangest sensation she'd ever felt. He was supposed to be dead, right? Then why did this feel so real?  
  
*A real place in a dream land,* she remembered absently. He was about to pull back, but she found herself reaching out, hands gripping his shoulders. Standing on her toes to be at an almost even height, Usagi kissed him back; not gently as she had with Heero, but she felt a desperate edge to it. She couldn't explain it; he seemed to have this calm certainty and comfort around him, like a soft glowing aura. She wanted to be in it, with him in it.   
  
He pulled back, pushing her gently. "That's enough," he said gently.   
  
"No," she whimpered softly.  
  
"Yes. It's enough," he repeated. Then he smiled. "It's enough for now, anyway," he added. She sighed, not quite content, but she nodded. "You're waking up," he told her.  
  
"I don't want to," she murmured.  
  
"But you are." He kissed her cheek lightly. "I promise, next time you dream, I'll be here. I promise." She nodded, offering a small smile. "Usagi, I'm sorry. This is going to be so hard for you with all five of us," he muttered.  
  
"What?" He was about to answer, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it wasn't Trowa's.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi, wake up!"  
  
*Duo...* she thought. *No, wait...* "Trowa-"  
  
"See you soon, Usagi," he interrupted gently. "Soon."  
  
**  
  
Usagi opened her eyes only to meet wide cobalt blue ones. "Good morning, Duo," she murmured. Then, remembering what Trowa had told her, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised, but she said innocently, "Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, still staring at her. A wide grin fell across his face. "Yeah, but not until..."   
  
She looked at him and felt the distance closing in. "You're going to kiss me, aren't you, Duo," she whispered. He nodded and she closed her eyes when their lips met. *This feels so weird... having kissed five boys... but I love them all, I really do...I can't help it...* she thought.   
  
"Beautiful," he murmured against her lips.  
  
"What?" She pulled back to look at him.  
  
He stared at her, his face a mixture of need and pain. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered. "All of you. You're graceful and kind and gorgeous." She flushed, truly embarrassed, but he touched the side of her face with one hand. "You're such an angel," he continued. She stared at him, not sure if this was really happening. "You're so different," he added. "You're... like the girl I was waiting for... or something..."  
  
"Duo-kun," she murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, then kissed her again. She leaned in, forgetting she was still in her pajamas. One hand traveled up her back, sending tingles throughout her body, causing her to shiver. *I didn't realize Duo could be so... so good at this...* His arms encircled her body and she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. Usagi pulled back momentarily, panting slightly. He watched her, not blinking or anything. All the emotions were in his eyes. She shuddered before practically pushing him down on the bed to kiss him again.  
  
"Sweet God, girl," he murmured, completely enjoying the emotions she was giving back to him. She shook her head, moving her lips against his. She didn't quite know why, but she had such strong feelings with this kiss. It was like a bubbling fountain, bursting forth more and more passion. If she wasn't careful...  
  
"We have to stop," she whispered reluctantly. He nodded in understanding, although he didn't look any more happy about it than she did. "But, Duo, please don't... shut me out," she finally pleaded.  
  
He looked surprised. "Why would I?" His trademark smile spread across his face. "I'd never shut you out, gorgeous." He paused, then added, "But I'm really hungry now..."  
  
Usagi's stomach growled and she blushed. "Yeah, me too." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get dressed," he replied, eyes twinkling with humor. She blushed furiously and he chuckled. "I'll tell Quatre you're on your way."  
  
"Thanks, Duo-kun." He nodded, shutting the door softly behind him. "He's so different," she thought aloud. "So... I dunno..." She shook her head, looking around for some fresh clothes.  
  
**  
  
"Good morning, Usagi," Quatre called over his shoulder.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi, Quatre." She saw Minako glaring at her from the countertop, and decided that now wouldn't be the time. She'd tell Quatre about Trowa later. Minako would just think she was hitting on him... again.  
  
"You slept in," Minako said dryly. "What, did you sneak out or something?"  
  
"Leave her alone, Minako," Quatre said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "She's not used to this, especially not the training."  
  
"Yeah, lay off the gorgeous angel," Duo chimed in, winking at Usagi.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Duo and Quatre said simultaniously. Usagi laughed, taking Quatre by surprise. Duo just grinned, and when Quatre quickly got over the surprise, he smiled slightly.   
  
"I'm ready to train," Minako said, her voice a little annoyed and harsh.  
  
Quatre sighed, his patience obviously being drained bit by bit. "Go wait outside," he muttered. "I have to finish making Usagi breakfast."  
  
"Would you like fries with that?" Minako sneered, pushing past the shorter blonde girl.  
  
"Quatre, can I insult her now that she's gone?" Duo pleaded.  
  
"Duo," Quatre sighed, then shook his head. "I give up. Do whatever you want," he mumbled.  
  
Duo grinned. "Thanks!" He turned to Usagi. "That girl is a bitch!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No arguments here," Quatre said under his breath, but they both heard him. Duo snorted and Usagi giggled. Quatre shook his head, but she detected a slightly amused smile.  
  
"Here, Usagi." Quatre handed her a glass of orange juice. "Want sausage or bacon? Pancakes with your eggs?"  
  
She shrugged. "Can I have them all?" Duo snickered.  
  
"You two eat alike," Quatre mused, smiling. "Sure. It'll be a while, though."  
  
"I'm patient." She looked at the doorway. "I'm gonna be on the upper deck, all right?"  
  
"I'll get you when it's ready," Duo yelled after her. When he looked up he saw Quatre staring at him. "Buddy? You okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Duo blinked.  
  
The blonde boy shook his head. "You were in her room a little longer than necessary, Duo. What did you do to her?"  
  
The werewolf frowned. "I didn't... QUATRE! You're burning the food!" Quatre quickly turned down the stove top. "You're gonna kill us someday, man," Duo muttered. He saw the look Quatre was giving him and he sighed. "Aw, give me a break, man! You know how... you know what she does to you! I couldn't help it!" His eyes were pleading. "Quatre, she's an angel. You like her, too. You know what she's like."  
  
Quatre sighed, turning back to the food. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "It's just... I mean, it must be hard for her, having three of us want her so much." He paused, then added, "I don't think she realizes how wonderful she is."  
  
Duo tilted his head. "This won't ruin our friendship, will it, buddy?"  
  
"Of course not," Quatre said, grinning. "You're my best friend, Duo. If she wants you, then I'll be happy for you. If she wants Wufei, I can live with that." Then, in a low voice, he muttered, "I don't think I could handle her with Heero, though.. IF Heero does like her in that sense."  
  
Duo snorted. "Heero? Like ANYONE? Not likely. It's impossible."  
  
"Remember, nothing's impossible, Duo," Quatre said grimly. His friend just shrugged.   
  
**  
  
When Usagi opened the door to the upper deck, she blinked in surprise. Wufei turned around, looking a bit startled. Then he grinned lazily. "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
He walked up to her. "You didn't blush this time." He ran a hand up and down her arm. "I guess I'll have to think of another nickname for you... or maybe you've lost interest." She turned a bright red and he smirked. "That's more like it. So, what brings you here?"  
  
She shrugged, noticing that her left arm still tingled even though he'd stopped touching her. "Quatre's making breakfast. He said it'd take awhile, so I came up here to think."  
  
He nodded. "It's a good place to do so." He seemed to be inspecting her. "Usagi," he murmured.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered, adrenaline flowing through her veins like a rapid current. She felt excited suddenly; she knew what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him.  
  
"I'm... a little hungry," he finally said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know..." She stepped closer to him. "If you won't hurt me..."  
  
"Of course not." His dark eyes flashed with excitement, stirring a soul-deep feeling inside her. "Of course not..."   
  
Usagi closed her eyes, remembering what had happened last time. She felt his hand brush the hair off her neck and his warm breath on her skin. She tried to breathe deeply, preparing herself. He kissed her neck softly before the teeth punctured her. It stung and she could feel her warm blood flowing out. His lips were soft and the pain quickly faded. It actualy felt wonderful now. Her head leaned back a little, relaxing. The pain diminished faster when she relaxed.   
  
His warm mouth left her neck and she suddenly felt... strangely lonely. It was like she had been able to graze his mind when he bit her, and now the sensation was gone. She moved her hand up, not to touch the spot where he'd bit her, but to pull him back.  
  
"Please don't tempt me, beautiful," he whispered huskily. "I said I didn't want to hurt you... I MEANT it, sweetheart."  
  
"Wufei..." she mumbled, looking down to gaze into his eyes. Her mouth trembled slightly. "Wufei..."  
  
"Ssh," he hushed, leaning in. His mouth brushed against hers lightly. She remembered how the first time he'd kissed her, she hadn't done anything. So, this time, she took hold of his arms and urged him closer. Slightly surprised, he complied. She sighed softly, opening her mouth a little. He was so... she wanted him so badly. *What's wrong with me?* she wondered dizzily. She didn't have time to think as his tongue licks her lips slightly. She shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling. He pulled back, his lazy grin back in place. "Duo's coming, beautiful," he murmured, backing up a little.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she turned just as the door was opening. "Hey! Usagi! Quatre says it's ready," Duo informed her, grinning.   
  
"Thanks, Duo." She turned her head, offering the vampire a weak smile. He just waved once, nodding. She turned and followed Duo down the stairs, still a little dazed. *Wufei... oh, God, I'm still a little scared, but it's hard to be TOO scared...*  
  
**  
  
She got a surprise when she walked into the room. "Hi, Heero!" she finally said cheerfully. "This is different, seeing you in the morning!" He grunted, barely glancing at her. She pouted cutely and he tried to ignore it. She knew he was having a hard time and that brought a mischevious grin to her face. Sitting in the chair next to him, she watched him, smiling sweetly. He shot her a look that said, 'what-are-you-thinking-of-doing?'.  
  
Usagi giggled, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Quatre, Duo, guess what? Me and Heero are getting married!"  
  
Duo fell out of his chair and Quatre shot Heero a slightly life-threatening look. Heero glared at her and she burst into hysterical laughter. "Just kidding!" she giggled. "You guys are so funny! You hardly ever laugh! Now I see why!"  
  
"Ha ha," Duo muttered from his place on the floor.   
  
"Poor Duo-kun," she said, still giggling. She held out a hand to help him up and he took it. The second he flashed her an evil smirk, she knew that had been the wrong idea. He yanked hard and she toppled down on top of him. "Duo!" she shrieked, smacking his arm. He flashed her the trademark grin and she laughed.  
  
"Maxwell," Heero muttered. Usagi and Duo realized the position they were in and she blushed, giggling nervously. Duo pouted slightly as she crawled off of him, but righted himself in his chair.  
  
"Sorry I made you jealous, Heero," Usagi said sweetly, winking at him. His lips twitched but his eyes were fixed in a glare. Duo and Quatre both shot Heero not-so-nice looks.   
  
"I'm not jealous," he mumbled. Usagi just shrugged, then Quatre set the food in front of her. She squealed loudly and immediatly started eating. Duo smirked, Heero's eyebrow's twitched slightly and Quatre leaned against a counter, watching her, a little awed. *She's so tiny, yet she can eat so much. It's understandable with Duo, being that he IS a werewolf, but she's just amazing...*  
  
About half an hour later Quatre had finally gone off to train Minako, whom Usagi knew MUST be in a bad mood especially by now, Duo said he was gone hunting and Wufei was God knows where.   
  
"Sorry about earlier. I just wanted a little fun," Usagi said.  
  
Heero glanced at her sideways, his expression softening. "It's all right, Usagi-chan."  
  
*Chan...* Her pulse quickened, but she forced her expression to remain calm. "Heero," she murmured.  
  
"Hn?" He turned to look at her and found his mouth against hers. She stepped back, watching him. "Usagi?"  
  
"Why?" she whispered aloud.  
  
He stepped closer to her, arms crossed. "Why what?"  
  
She snapped back to attention and sighed. "Why do you all... feel this way about me?" she asked, her voice begging for an answer.  
  
Heero seemed to have a hard time with that one. "I... God, Usagi, I don't know... you're so... special..." he muttered. "I mean... you have that... inner... soul... that most... people... don't."  
  
"Inner soul?" she inquired.   
  
"Whatever it is that makes people different," he finally said. "But... yours is REALLY different. Your aura... it glows."  
  
"You can see my aura?"  
  
"Like a silver flame," he mused, as if forgetting she was there. "Like a warm silvery glow. It feels... like... moonlight."  
  
"Moonlight..." She thought about that for a minute. "Does... do Wufei and Duo see my aura?" He shrugged. "Heero," she started, but he was already one step ahead of her. As he kissed her, she raised her arms around his neck. Her fingers grazed across his messed soft hair. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms when he stiffened just slightly. He pulled back, staring at her with a mixture of hurt, betrayal and fury. "Heero?"  
  
"Stay away," he said hoarsely.  
  
"What?" Hurt stabbed her heart. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and pushed her back slightly when she tried to advance on him. "Just stay away from me, HUMAN." The last word hurt, it hurt a lot. "I don't... want... to make things harder for you... not with Duo and Quatre and Wufei and Trowa... I don't need to be mixed in this..."  
  
"How did you know about Trowa?" she whispered, scared. "How?"  
  
His eyes bore right into hers. They were no longer warm and inviting, they were cold and indifferent. "I'm telepathic," he said flatly.  
  
"You INVADED my thoughts?" she cried.  
  
"Physical contact enhances telepathy!" he shouted.   
  
"I didn't KNOW that!"  
  
"Listen!" He grabbed both her wrists tightly. She whimpered slightly but stopped when his look hardened. "Listen," he said again, more softly this time. "I still do care about you, all right? But this... you don't need this, angel. I'm going to... step back... and make it easier."  
  
Her eyes glistened with tears. He let her hands go and looked sideways. "Duo's back." He nodded once and walked back inside.   
  
Usagi felt torn. She loved Wufei; he was the most mysterious guy she'd ever met. And so... passionate and sexy. Quatre was really sweet and gentle; of course she loved him, too. Duo was fun and loudmouthed, yet a damn good kisser. He was wild and she had the feeling he'd comfort her if she ever needed any. She loved him. Trowa was so quiet, and he had protected her that one time. He was just as sweet as Quatre, even if he didn't show it as much. And Heero was really thoughtful and caring; he'd just proven that. It hurt that he didn't want her near him...  
  
"Oh, God, why does it hurt this much..." she murmured.  
  
**  
  
Duo collided with the golden-haired girl just moments after Heero had passed him, giving him an angry look that said, 'don't-say-a-word-or-you-die'. So he hadn't said anything. But now he found himself cradling the small girl in his arms. "Hey, gorgeous, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Then his voice sharpened slightly. "No one hurt you, did they?"  
  
"Not physically," she whispered. Hot tears fell from her eyes and soaked into his shirt.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan." he rocked her gently as she cried. "Usagi-chan, I don't know what to do," he said softly.  
  
"I want to lie down," she choked. He nodded, guiding her to her room. He sat with her as she continued to sob. He didn't know what had hurt this beautiful goddess but he sure as hell would find out. He stroked her hair gently and her cries slowly died down. Finally, she was resting in his lap, her head resting on his chest. He didn't pause in pettng her and soon her breathing wasn't even shaky anymore. She was breathing evenly, still awake.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me, Duo-kun," she finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan." She stirred and he leaned back slightly to give her room. She still didn't have much, though, so when she straightened up their faces were just within an inch away. "Please... don't hurt me..." she whispered.  
  
"Never." He took her shoulders and pulled her in until their lips touched. "Never," he repeated, still kissing her. She went lax in his arms, accepting the kiss and returning it. They both felt as if they were soaring and it was extremely wonderful. She pulled back after a minute, gasping, but need overcame her senses and she fell back into his arms. He murmured comfort even as he kissed her. She trembled slightly, hearing the words and trying to make sense of them. She couldn't seem to hear them as she pushed her mouth on his harder. He was the one that broke off, whispering, "Stop... Usagi, you have to stop... we can't go futher..."  
  
"Duo," she mumbled.  
  
"Ssh... we can't... I'm sorry, baby, but we can't," he repeated, cradling her head against him. She sighed, thoroughly exhausted. "I love you, Usagi, I do," he murmured, rocking her again.   
  
"Then kiss me again," she pleaded. She wasn't evn sure she was conscious, the emotions churning through her and she could only see one thing... she wanted comfort. "Please, Duo," she cried.  
  
"Hush. Hush. I'll be with you," he reassured her. She sobbed and he stroked her head. "I want you, too, Usagi," he reminded her. "Just... no. Not now. Not when you can't think straight. I don't want to do that to you. I love you too much for that." After another fifteen minutes her cries died down again, but this time she had cried herself to sleep. He lay her down gently, pulling the covers over her body. "Just rest now, angel," he said, touching her soft hair again. "I'm sorry, but I have business to attend." His eyes flashed silver. "I'll be back," he promised, then turned to leave. He walked outside and saw Quatre, Heero, and Wufei waiting for him.  
  
"Ready?" Quatre asked. He nodded, his cobalt blue eyes turning a complete silver color and his teeth sharpened. "Let's do it," Quatre ordered. Duo dropped down to his knees, looking up at the sky, finishing the transformation. Wufei just looked down, but when he raised his head, his canines were half-way to his chin, twice as long as they were when he took blood from Usagi, and his eyes were an odd silver-black. Heero knelt down, fur sprouting from his body. He growled when the transformation was finished.  
  
Two werewolves, a vampire, and a human boy, all looking determined. They slinked into the dark woods, going on yet another mission while Usagi was asleep in the boathouse... forgetting that she was alone with Minako.  
  
~~  
  
YEAH! Know why this was long? Cuz I have THREE muses! Heero and Wufei are my bishie muses, and usachan, you are THE BEST muse! ^-^ Thanks for supporting me through each and every word! If we keep this up we could have TWO KICK-ASS STORIES! YEAH! *grins* OK, I know ff.net is being... weird... *pouts* But send me an e-mail (go to my website, you'll find it there0 or through ICQ. JA NE!  
  
~ D-chan 


	7. Ch 7- Anger Is Only One Letter Short Of ...

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Anger Is Only One Letter Short Of Danger...  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako paced quickly yet softly, glancing every now and then at the sleeping form on the bed beside her. "I could kill her now..." she mused. "But then there's Quatre..." She frowned. "And that werewolf hasn't seemed to have done much... she seems to like ALL of them now..." Her lips curled back. "Disgusting," she mutered.  
  
She slowly pulled out her silver blade, turning it over in her hands gently. She shook her head, debating. *If I hurt her, I might get caught... if I kill her, on the other hand...*  
  
**  
  
"Trowa?" Usagi looked around her, blinking. Last time she had been here there had been colors. Now it was just thick, icey gray fog, She shivered, actually feeling the cold. "Trowa?" Her voice shook; this wasn't funny, she was scared. There were no walls to lean against, nothing but the floor and the cold tendrils of mist. Tears filled her eyes and she thought he'd forgotten his promise already...  
  
Just then strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped, not even needing to turn to see who it was. The physical contact sensation was all too familiar.  
  
"Trowa!" She turned to look at him but the fog was still very thick;it was near impossible to even see him. "Trowa, I can't see you," she whispered.  
  
His voice sounded confused. "What? But... I can see you," he murmured thoughtfully. She heard him sigh. "It's hard, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so confused... so it's making it hard for you to see me." She felt him shake his head. "I don't think... I don't think I should even try to stand a chance," he continued softly. Usagi felt that just saying it was killing him all over again.  
  
"Don't leave," she whispered when his hands dropped from her. She spun around and felt the mist clearing as she thought of only one thing; don't hurt Trowa, love him. He shook his head and then, with a sudden certainty that cleared everything around her, she moved forward, leaned up and kissed him, soft yet desperate. "Don't leave me, don't leave," she repeated against his lips, tears filling her eyes. "Trowa, don't..."  
  
"Usagi," he tried to protest, but stopped when the crystal tears trailed down her cheeks. "I won't leavem" he finally promised, hands on her shoulders. Sealing the promise, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
*I don't understand,* she thought dizzily. *When I'm with Duo I can't think of anything else, Wufei gets me scared yet excited, Quatre makes me feel calm and Heero's so sweet even though he doesn't show it. Trowa... he seems like a little of each of them...* She just barely pulled back, gasping. *Why do I need air if I'm just dreaming? Maybe it's because it feels so real... no, it WAS real... maybe that was it.  
  
Trowa's face was slightly flushed but he was breathing more evenly. "Am I waking up?" she asked fearfully. He shook his ehad and relief surged through her. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers, tasting her like a child savoring candy. The effect that move had on her was overwhelming; she almost cried. When he did it a second time, her hand shot up, holding him in place. She leaned in hungrily, trying to satiate her inner thirst.  
  
"I can't, this isn't real..." Trowa whispered.  
  
"No!" Her hands tightened, fingers clenching. His cringed slightly. "No, it's real, it has to be, it feels too wonderful not to be, it IS real," Usagi murmured, desperately trying to convince both herself and him. "Say it's real, Trowa," she demanded.  
  
Instead of answering he rested his lips on her forehead, and she thought of Wufei. He kissed her half-closed eyelids and she thought of Heero. His mouth found her lips and she remembered Quatre. And when he kissed her throat before moving back to her mouth, Duo's fiery and heated touch came back to her mind.  
  
"I only remind you of someone else," he said softly.  
  
"You're so STUBBORN," she whispered, eyes closed, her mouth searching for his.  
  
His hands tightened on her shoulders, pushing her back. "It's enough. Usagi, stop."  
  
Her eyes opened, shining with desperation and hurt. "Am I waking up now, Trowa?" He nodded, stroking her hair gently. "Trowa," she started, but suddenly felt excrutiating pain. She cried out and awoke.  
  
**  
  
When Usagi opened her eyes she saw shadowed blue eyes hovering above her. "Minako, what happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" the other blond asked furiously. "I TOLD you to stay away from Quatre! I told you I'd kill you. I'm just keeping my word."  
  
Usagi then realized that her arms hurt; felt weak. When she looked, she finally took in the fact that she was bleeding. "Oh, God," she whispered, then bagan to sob. She was hurt and scared, she no longer had control of herself.  
  
"That's right," Minako sneered. "Cry, you big baby. You bitch. You should have listened to me."  
  
She started screaming until Minako covered her mouth with one hand. Then, not exactly knowing what she was doing, she somehow reached out with her mind until she found something.  
  
*Hey!* An angry yell echoed through her head.  
  
*Heero!* she thought, scared and relieved. *Heero, you have to help me!* she screamed mentally.  
  
*Damn it! Who's hurting you, Usagi?!* he yelled. *Just hold on, all right? I have to get the others... hold on!*  
  
*I'm so scared! Oh, God, Heero, she's cutting me again! She keeps telling me I should have listened to her... she sayd when you find me you'll think some guy called Trieze killed me!*  
  
*We're on our way, angel,* he reassured her. *Listen, I'm in my tranformaed state. I just don't want you to be scared, all right? I won't hurt you.*  
  
*I understand.* Outside the communication she was sobbing horribly. She dimly heard Minako screaming at her, telling her to shut up. Then she noticed the silver vlade near her face. *HEERO!* she screamed.  
  
*Almost there,* he promised.  
  
"See you in the next life," Minako hissed. Usagi drew in a breath to scream and just as she did, something crashed through the window. Glass flew everywhere and Minako lurched back, hand still on the hilt of the knife.  
  
A sleek, dark brown werewolf stood in the middle of the room, righted on all fours. It glanced at Usagi and she saw golden eyes flash.  
  
"Oh, God, thank you, Heero," she whispered tearfully.  
  
He walked up to her, getting a good look at her slashed and bloody arms. Small scrapes decorated her belly as well. He growled and she could sense the fury beneath it. Right in front of her, he started to shift back. She was too relieved to be frightened, gasping for the air she'd lost from crying.  
  
When the reversion was complete a boy in his late teens kneeled there. His dark brown hair was more messed than usual and his prussian blue eyes had small traces of gold. He stood, revieling that he was wearing nothing more than a pair of demin cut-off shorts.   
  
He turned to Minako who was standing with her back to the door, glaring at him with pure hatred. "You bitch," he growled, and before anyone could move, he leapt at her, pinning the smaler girl to the door.  
  
"Heero, the knife," Usagi whispered.  
  
Too late he noticed the weapon. Minako smirked, whispering, "Idiot." She plunged the knife into the middle of his stomach. Even as the blood spilled out, he just grunted, still glaring. He punched her across the face, causing the back of her head to slam into the door. She groaned softly before falling unconscious. Panting, he looked at Usagi, eyes shimmering. Then his eyelids closed and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"HEERO!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Then she heard pounding sounds. "Usagi! Usagi, are you all right?! Why's the damn door locked?!"  
  
"Quatre!" she yelled, trying not to sound too bad. "Quatre, the window!"  
  
"Duo, knock the window in! Don't hurt anyone in there!" There were loud scramblings of feet and Quatre kept desperately calling to her. "Usagi! Usagi, where's Heero? Where's Minako? Are you okay? Usagi, what happened?!"  
  
"I got it, Quatre!" Duo shouted. The window pane fell in and clattered to the floor. A very messy and crazed looking Duo crawled through. He quickly undid the lock and Quatre turned on the light. "Usagi!" Duo rushed to her side, checking her over. "Oh, shit. Quatre, we need bandages!"  
  
"Hai!" Quatre took one look at Usagi and was out of the room the next instant.   
  
"I'm all right," she murmured. "But Heero... the silver knife..."  
  
Duo swore. "Usagi, hang on," he kept saying. "Heero will be fine. It's happened before. But you're only human, remember?"  
  
That threw a memeory right back into her face. "This shouldn't have happened. You're human, I'm not." Heero had looked a little regretful and upset when he said that, but she could tell he didn't mean it. Still...  
  
"I don't want to die," she cried.  
  
"Ssh. You'll be okay," Duo reassured her. "See? Quatre's back."  
  
Quatre took her arm. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but you need to rest now," he informed her, and ebfore she could ask questions she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her leg. Tears came to her eyes, but she felt drowsy now.  
  
"Quatre, Heero's hurt, too," she heard Duo said faintly.  
  
"I'll take care of him, Maxwell. Get the girl downstairs," Wufei muttered.  
  
*Boys... thank you all... so much...* she thought, then the medicine took over and she was asleep.  
  
**  
  
Each of the boys took turns watching over Usagi. Right now it was Duo's. He was sitting on one end of the bed, watching her, thoughts racing through his head. *How could this have happened? We were SO CAREFUL... I can't believe I even FORGOT that Minako was here...* His throat tightened. *I was RIGHT THERE WITH HER... I was RIGHT THERE. I left for ten minutes and now she's hurt. I could have protected her. I promised her I wouldn't leave, but I did. Oh, God, I could have prevented this...*   
  
"I'm so sorry, gorgeous," he whispered, taking one of her hands. "I'm sorry I broke my promise..." She didn't even blink; Quatre's medicine worked well. He sighed, leaning back against the wall still barely holding her hand. "I could have prevented this," he muttered. "I'm such an IDIOT."  
  
**  
  
Quatre was sitting in one of the chairs, tired but thinking. "I can't believe Minako would do something like that," he muttered.  
  
"Believe it." Wufei had just walked in. "She's one jealous onna. She can't think straight. It's making her extremely bitchy and extremely dangerous."  
  
Quatre gave him an odd look. "Jealous?"  
  
The vampire sighed. "Please don't tell me you haven't noticed that she's had this weird crush on you since practically forever."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Wufei almost facevaulted. "You mean you didn't KNOW?"  
  
"I thought she was just being protective! I mean, she's like a sister to me, for God's sake!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Well, she sure as hell doesn't look at you in a sisterly way, believe me." Wufei leaned against the doorway, staring at him in disbelief. Then he shrugged. "Personally, I think she's only on our side because of you. She hates Usagi, that much is obvious. She hates Maxwell and Yuy, and she's tried to stake me a few times lately. She's pissed, bitchy, dangerous, and evil."  
  
"She's so damn complex," Quatre muttered, slumping in the chair.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "She's a woman. What did you expect?"  
  
**  
  
The first thing Heero saw when he awoke was a white room. *Med center,* he thought a little tiredly. *What'd I do this time?* He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his stomach made him fall back. *Oh... yeah.* He winced slightly. Turning his head, he noticed the silver knife on a bedside table next to him. The blood was mostly dry by now. It didn't even faze him. *Why did I save her?* he wondered. *I even called her angel through the telepathic link. I told myself I wouldn't care for her so she wouldn't get hurt. Damn.* Then another thought hit him.  
  
*How was she able to contact me in the first place?*  
  
Heero was telepathic, yes, but he was only able to open a link through physical contact, like when he was kissing Usagi. He'd been at least a few miles away from where she'd been. How in hell was she able to reach him? The very thought of it actually chilled him, because there were two possible explanations. One; she's been so scared somehow she was able to find him over long distance.  
  
Or two; she wasn't completely human herself.  
  
**  
  
"Uhn," Usagi mumbled, eyes squeezing shut tighter. She shook her head, then mumbled something that sounded like, "It's real... I know it is... stop saying that..."  
  
Quatre's head snapped up, surprised and startled. "Usagi?"  
  
"It's happening... no memories..." she murmured, still looking a little disturbed in her sleep. Wondering what she was talking about, Quatre was silent for awhile. Then, suddenly, she yelled, "Trowa!"  
  
*Trowa?* He wasn't sure he wanted to listen anymore. "Usagi, wake up," he said loudly, shaking her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he called, "Usagi!"  
  
"Quatre...?" she mumbled, eyes starting to open.  
  
"You're awake. You're alive," he sighed, relieved beyond belief. "You were yelling at Trowa in your sleep, though," he added slowly.  
  
She stiffened momentarily, then finally whispered, "I was having a bad dream. This time I was actually watching him die." She blinked back tears. "I remember more now, though. A couple years ago I met him at a high school party, the one where Relena was kidnapped and killed afterwards."  
  
"Party?" He frowned slightly. "Duo was on a mission at a high school party a year or two ago..." That triggered something in the back of her head, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Then he chuckled. "You're an odd one, Usagi." She flushed, and he added, "Odd and beautiful. I'm glad you're all right, Usagi. I'm glad Heero has a sixth sense. You could've been killed."  
  
*Sixth sense... so that's how he explained it to him,* she thought. "Is he okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "He'll be fine. It's happened a couple times before. He's lucky she didn't go for the heart. He might not have survived then." Quatre leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he repeated. "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you, princess."  
  
Her eyes shimmered. "Quatre, I'm scared. I want to go home," she whispered.  
  
"I can't let you. I'm sorry. You know too much. Now they know something's up because we left the fight so early. Damn Minako, she never thinks things through before she does something." Quatre shrugged slightly.   
  
She looked him in the eyes. "Quatre?" she whispered. He blinked, confused until he saw her face drawing closer. Carefully, he guided her head towards him and kissed her. She pulled back momentarily, studying his eyes. He was watching her with the look of a puppy filled with sweet and innocent adoration. "Quatre..." she repeated, her eyes closing when he kissed her again. It was light and sweet, making her feel warm and calm and pure.  
  
Usagi felt her mouth open and a look of surprise crossed his face momentarily. Then, slightly red, he repeated her actions. He seemed more at ease when her hand brushed across his arm, as if that touch had told him to relax, that it was okay.   
  
She moved back, the warm feeling still with her. "Thank you," she whispered. He only kissed her again in response, intensifying the warmth until it was enough to be called heat, his lips lighting fire against her own.  
  
"Quatre, not now, too many people," she whispered, so soft he could barely hear her. But he did and sat back, nodding in understanding. Then she shivered, whispering, "You're so warm... now I'm cold..." That stirred something in him, a feeling of pleasure, he thought. She looked at him, eyes pleading.  
  
"Usagi," he murmured, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small body, trying not to hurt her bandaged arms. She relaxed on him, sighing softly. "You're so warm... I want to stay like this forever..." she mumbled, tired but not willing to go to sleep again. That stirred the feeling again and he smiled, kissing the top of her head. She smiled slightly, seeming have to forgotten her bad dream and last night's incident.  
  
"You're like an angel, you know that?" she whispered. "Like a guardian angel. My warm, golden gaurdian angel..."  
  
**  
  
Minako stared up at the ceiling, expression blank. *So close... so damn close... how did he find out? How did that damned werewolf know?* She frowned, knowing that she didn't have her silver knife with her.   
  
Something felt weird. Like the feeling she'd sometimes get when she caught Usagi flirting with Quatre, but this time it was INTENSE. She stood, wincing as pain throbbed in the back of her skull. "Damn werewolf," she muttered, remembering how Heero had smacked her ehad into the door. She glanced over and saw Duo asleep by the door. She snorted, disgusted. *What a bodyguard,* she thought dryly, slipping out the cracked door quietly.  
  
Duo yawned, blinking. "Is it breakfast?" he mumbled, then noticed that the bed Minako had previously occupied was empty, the sheets almost thrown off the side of the bed. He paled. "Oh, shit," he whispered, running out.  
  
**  
  
Quatre had just stepped into the living room when he collided with Duo. "Duo! What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.  
  
"Minako's missing! Where's Usagi?!" Duo yelled.  
  
The blonde boy looked confused. "She's sleeping. I left her to find Wufei..." His voice trailed off and he looked paler than the werewolf. "Oh, damn," he muttered.  
  
Just then an annoyed Wufei entered. "What's with the yelling?" he snapped, then narrowed his eyes. "And why isn't Maxwell watching that girl? Don't tell me she's missing." Both boys nodded and Wufei punched Duo on the head. "You idiot!" he yelled. "You fell asleep, didn't you?!"  
  
"Hey, lighten up, Wu-man!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" He pushed past both of them, almost running to Usagi's room. "If anything happens to her I'll kill you both!" he yelled.  
  
"Maybe we should go with him," Duo mumbled. Quatre nodded and they untangled themselves, following the vampire.  
  
**  
  
Heero felt her presence before he actually saw her. he opened his eyes, glaring. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I didn't get to finish killing you," Minako replied simply, walking to the table and picking up the silver knife. She flicked at the dry blood. "I'd like to," she added absently. "I DO want Usagi dead, but maybe killing you will be symbolistic enough. Not that anyone else should miss you. I know I won't."  
  
"Don't touch her," he hissed.  
  
She gave him an amused look. "You're not afraid to die. Figures. Too bad, you'll die and she won't know how much you care about her." She smirked. "And you DO care about her."  
  
"What do you care, you bitch?"  
  
Minako threw her head back and laughed. "I don't. I don't care at all. You're just an animal, Heero Yuy. Just a toy. Something for me to enjoy killing." She licked her lips, like a lover anticipating intimacy. "You don't know HOW LONG I've wanted to kill you," she said softly, eyes gleaming. "You have no idea..."  
  
**  
  
"Usagi!" Duo breathed out a sigh of relief, then glared at Wufei who was sitting next to the girl, stroking her hand while she slept. "I'm glad she's all right," he said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Wufei frowned. "Something doesn't feel right, still."  
  
The girl stirred, causing all three boys to look at her. "Death..."  
  
Duo's eyebrows twitched in confusion. "Death?"  
  
"Serenity... magic..." she murmured.  
  
"Okay, she's starting to scare me," Duo said nervously.  
  
Quatre hushed him. "Last time she was screaming for Trowa in her dreams." Both other boys looked disturbed until he continued. "She said she was having a nightmare that he was dying. But... I think... I don't know why, but I think she's a psychic."  
  
"That would come in handy," Duo remarked, receiving a punch on the arm from the vampire.  
  
Just then she opened her eyes, blinking. She didn't seem to see the three boys. "That's not..." she muttered, standing up, forgetting her injuries. The stabbing pains in her stomach almost made her collapse, but Wufei caught her since he was closest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"Where's Minako? Where's Heero?" she mumbled.  
  
"BITCH!" a loud yell came, echoing down the halls.  
  
"Shit! She's gonna kill Heero!" Usagi screamed, eyes wide. "You have to help him! Go help him! GO!" she cried, sounding hysterical. The vampire gave the other two a 'look', and since they weren't the ones supporting her, they took the hint and ran out towards Heero's room.  
  
"How did you know?" Wufei asked her once he'd sat her down on the bed, one arm around her back to hold her up. She wouldn't answer, just shook her head. He kissed her forehead. "Quatre and Duo can handle Minako. Heero will be fine."  
  
"I know," she whispered. "I... I don't know how I knew, though..." This time he didn't know what to say, just ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her nerves. She took a steadying breath and leaned back against his hand, visibly exhausted. "What's wrong with me, Wufei? I have weird dreams and can't understand them until it's near too late," she choked.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you," he said firmly. "You just... I think you have inner powers you haven't learned to control yet." He paused, then added, "We can help you. Control your powers, I mean."  
  
"I'd like that," she mumbled tiredly, closing her eyes. He stood up, letting her lie down. "Thank you, Wufei," she added. He just nodded, placing a small kiss on her lips before sitting back.  
  
As she was falling asleep, he thought, *I love you, Usagi. Beautiful. I do.*  
  
**  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," he said flatly. "Considering how persistant you are."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm NOT persistant. I just want to make sure I get what I want. And with you dead, that would be a signal to that girl, to stay away from Quatre." She paused, then added, "He is MINE, you know."  
  
His upper lip curled in disgust. "I'm sure he is."  
  
Minako glared at him. "Don't give me that," she said sharply, slamming the knife into the bed next to him, barely missing him. "He is. He IS. He just is. I'm the only one that understands him, I'm the one he was so protective of before that girl showed up."  
  
"That girl has a name," Heero scowled.  
  
"So sorry," she muttered sarcastically. "So SORRY I didn't use you're bitch's name. I heard what Duo said and I have to agree with him. You just miss having a sex toy."  
  
"Shut up," he began, right hand shifting under the bed. "BITCH!" he finished, pulling his hand, which now had claws, up and swiping her across the face. The pain made his flinch, causing his hand to pull back, but not before he'd made three shallow yet painful slashes across her cheek. She shrieked, falling back to the floor, losing hold of the knife. She stood, eyes filled with rage. "You little," she swore, but was knocked to the floor by a blur with a long braid. Duo was on top of her, legs pinning her lower half and his hands holding her wrists above her head.  
  
"One more move and I rip your throat out," he threatened, obviously not having forgiven her for trying to murder his love interest.  
  
"Quatre won't let you," she said boldly.  
  
"Sorry, Minako," Quatre said quietly. "But you've stepped over the line. You have to cooperate or..." He swallowed, but continued, "Or I'll hand you over to Duo, stripped all your weapons."  
  
"What's wrong with you, Quatre?!" she cried.  
  
"No, I think the question is, what's wrong with YOU, girl?" Duo interrupted. "You know full well murder inside the group is illegal. You're lucky we didn't try to kill you for ATTEMPTING murder."  
  
"Sure, why don't you just read me my rights?" she hissed, furious.  
  
"Why don't we?" he shot back, obviously amused at her anger.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Minako, just stop. Please. I can't keep up with this anymore," he muttered. "Duo, take her back to her room or something. I need an aspirin." He walked out, muttering something incoherent.  
  
"Geez, now look what you did," Duo grumbled, crawling off the girl.  
  
"Leave me alone," she mumbled, crossing her arms. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why WAS she trying to kill Usagi? *Quatre...* She remembered and was furious once again, but kept glaring at the floor. *I'll warn her one last time. She still doesn't listen, she is DEAD.*  
  
**  
  
"I'm so tired..." she whispered.  
  
Trowa tilted his head slightly. "This is... I believe the third time today we've encountered, Usagi?" She shrugged. "What happened this time?"  
  
"Minako tried to kill Heero. I think he's all right, though." She sighed. "There's something wrong with that girl..."  
  
He merely blinked, expression blank. "She's jealous, right?" He got an affirmative and pondered that for a minute. "Has she warned you to stay away from... a certain person?"  
  
"Quatre," she replied. "She's told me about five times now." Then, in a rush, she added, "But I can't help it. He's so nice." She bit her lip. "How is it possible I love all five of you?"  
  
He touched the side of her face gently with his hand, his fingers gentle. "Because you love us in different ways," he responded, his voice and gentle as his touch. She sighed, unconsciously tilting her head to rest in his palm. He stared at her and she didn't get the message at first, but then nodded. He kissed her, and it tasted so delicious, the touch of his lips delicate.   
  
"This time it's real," she said. He just pushed forward in response, slowly taking control. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue over her lips. She flushed but allowed him to do it, enjoying the tingles that flowed from him and through her body. She ran her right hand up his arm, rubbing it gently. It seemed to open more doors and more passion slipped into the kiss. She felt herself falling back and she ended up on the floor. "Trowa," she whispered as he transfered his lips to her throat, landing feather-light kisses.  
  
He looked into her eyes, deep green versus bright blue orbs. "Tell me when to stop," was all he said before returning to his previous actions.   
  
"I don't think I can," she gasped when his hands roamed over her body. "I'm not scared. I'm not," she repeated, pulling him up for another hot kiss. "I'm not..."  
  
~~  
  
*giggles* See? Did I not earlier say that this could go any way? OK, OK, so it looks like Trowa at the end. It could STILL change. BTW, the lemon version should come out... um... probably before the next chapter. Probably. Not sure, though. Oh, and I think the reviews are working! So try to review, please! ^-^  
  
~ D-chan 


	8. Ch 8- One Down... Yet ANOTHER?

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
One Down... Yet ANOTHER?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stared up at the ceiling, scowling. The pains in his stomach still prevented him from sitting up, let alone standing. But that wasn't what had gotten him upset. He'd felt it; he was telepathic. *She doesn't get it!* he screamed inwardly. *She doesn't get the fact that he's DEAD! She just doesn't GET it! Baka onna! She doesn't get that it not's even really hapening! He's just an image in her mind but she thinks it's real so it FEELS real to her... dear God, why do I even CARE? I'm impartial. I'm unconnected. I'm DETACHED.* He sighed heavily, frustrated. *Detached, I'm completely detached,* he kept telling himself.  
  
Gods, Duo and the others should worship heaven and hell that they weren't telepathic. If they were, they'd have seen what he had. He didn't even WANT to see it. And even when he did, most of his thoughts were on how it wasn't even REAL, that she was just using an image's love and trying to make it real.   
  
*I don't CARE!* he yelled at himself. *I don't CARE about her! Let her DO what she wants! LET her!* The door opened and the aura was familiar. He stayed unmoving, glaring at the ceiling, silently willing her to go away even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"Heero," Usagi whispered, sitting next to him on the bed. He just grunted in response. "I can't believe she stabbed you," she continued, looking down, her expression slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I saw," he finally said flatly. She just nodded in acknowledgement. "And I don't want to think about it. Damn it, Usagi, I'm trying NOT to care about you, all right? And I'm TRYING not to care. But, damn you, I still have those human feelings!" She looked up and he struggled to sit up the best he could to glare into her eyes. "You asked me why we have feelings for you. Well, I'm throwing the question back at you. WHY DO I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"Of course you don't know!" He sighed, still looking a little upset but tired as well. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Usagi. But I'm going to tell you this, and I want you to listen." With sudden force he grabbed her arms in a tight grip. She winced. "Trowa is dead," he said quietly. "And the only way you can be with him permanently is to kill yourself." he paused, then added, "Do you really want to kill yourself?"  
  
The thought brought sudden fear. "No," she admitted.  
  
"No," he repeated. "So let me say this once. Let go of Trowa. He's not even REAL. He's just an image. Even if you DID want to kill yourself, he might not be there when you die."  
  
Usagi swallowed. That didn't comfort her in the least, and that was the exact reaction he was looking for. Fear and uneasyness. "You'd have had a chance if he was alive, but he's NOT alive, now is he?" She shook her head, eyes shimmering with tears. Satisfied that she understood, but feeling guilty about hurting her, he lay back down. As he did, the pain slammed into his abdomen, gnawing through to his back. His expression changed slightly, showing just a flicker of pain, but the emotionless yet tired mask fell back into place.  
  
"So what happened... it didn't really happen?" she wondered aloud.  
  
He snorted. "You convinced yourself it happened. In a sense, it DID happen, but it wasn't real. Otherwise you should be showing a sign of pregnancy in the next couple months." That earned him a vicious non-Usagi-like glare. As she left, he smirked to himself, thinking that now was a good time to start erasing any emotions he had for her... completely. "If you get too lonely, Duo happens to live on his own hormones."  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled, fuming and flushing a deep red. With that the door slammed and he was left alone. His smirked wavered and fell from his face. *I'm never going to get over her,* he thought, exhausted. *No matter what I do... damn it all to hell...*  
  
**  
  
Usagi spent most of the day sitting on the top deck, thinking about what Heero had said. She supposed it had to be true, but then that meant she and Trowa didn't really...  
  
"I'm so CONFUSED," she whined softly, curling her knees up and resting her head on them. "If it wasn't real then nothing was real," she realized. "Nothing, not the I love yous or the kisses or the touches..."  
  
"Care to share, beautiful?" a familiar voice murmured. Heat spread to her cheeks when she realized that not only was she not alone, but she'd been heard.   
  
"I... I didn't... I don't know..." she stammered, frightened and embarrased.   
  
The vampire crouched down in front of her, studying her face. A sly smirk crossed his face. "If I can get a reaction like that more often I doubt I'll be able to restrain myself from killing the other competition," he said smoothly.   
  
"That's..." she started, but didn't know how to finish. He laughed then kissed her lips softly, pulling back almost immediatly. "You're a different one, beautiful," he mused, as if lost in thought. "You're more interesting than any other female, human or not, that I've ever met. You're... captivating." He flashed her a smile, and all she could think was, *Sexy...* very faintly. "I don't think I've... payed all my respects yet," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, unconsciously licking her lips.  
  
He noticed the movement and smiled lazily. "Looks like you know," he replied.  
  
She was about to question him, to ask what he meant, but his lips stopped her. *This happens a lot and always catches me off-guard,* she thought.   
  
"So different..." he murmured. She let her body go lax and felt her back pressed against the wall behind her. Dazed and slightly confused, she let her jaw drop slightly, enough for him to slide his tongue in, setting off fire inside her mouth. A small moan caught in her throat and he pulled back, staring at her with something she'd never seen in his eyes before. Slight concern, hunger, AND excitement.   
  
"You haven't fed yet," she murmured in realization.  
  
He shook his head. "I can control myse-"  
  
Usagi knew he was lying. She cut his sentence short by pulling him close to her, catching his lips with hers, giving him all the desperate passion she could get. She then moved the hair away from her neck, an invitation. His eyes were mixed with love and need, fixed on the smooth skin of her throat. "I'm not scared," she whispered, urging him. "I trust you... I'd put my life in your hands..."  
  
That seemed to severe any doubts from his mind. He took hold of her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could. Before he did anything else though, he pressed his mouth to hers. The fire flared up again and he moved his tongue over her lips, actually tasting her hungrily. He pulled back enough to lean down and rain small kisses on her throat. She felt the warmth of his tongue on her bare skin and then the peircing of those sharp teeth.   
  
It wasn't like before. She could feel the same sensations, his lips gentle against her throat, her hands rubbing her shoulders gently in comfort. But there was also a connection, a mind link like the kind of power Heero possessed. It was like looking into his thoughts.  
  
She saw silver. As dark as his looks were, his mind was pure, pulsing silver, sending out bright flashes and radiation. *Oh...* she thought dizzily.   
  
*Still beautiful,* she could hear him think and she realized he could see into her mind as well. She wanted to stop, but caught something that stole her breath. It was an image of herself, but not the kind of thing you'd see in a mirror. They way HE saw her. Lively and golden and bright, warm and happy and sweet. Things he didn't think he could live up to.  
  
*You weren't supposed to see...* he thought incoherently, and then the sensation was over. He'd pulled back and was licking away any traces of blood. She still felt dizzy.  
  
"I took too much. I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Wufei," she murmured, feeling light and happy for the first time that day.  
  
He touched her forehead lightly. "You need to rest," he murmured. "Until your blood level is high enough again."  
  
Panic flooded her senses. Going to sleep meant going to Trowa... and he wasn't supposed to be real. "I'm fine," she assured him, standing up. Her knees shook a bit but she stood straight. He stood and took her hands, dark eyes looking into bright sea blue. "I'm fine," she repeated.  
  
"If you were really okay," he began, and she waited for him to finish but instead kissed her again. It was gentle and not very long, but nevertheless she felt her knees weakening. Breathing out a soft sigh, she practically collapsed against the vampire. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch her. "You need to rest," he repeated firmly. She just nodded tiredly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken so much."  
  
"Can I just get some back?" she murmured.  
  
He swallowed. Give her... give her HIS blood? "No," he muttered.  
  
Her eyebrows twitched. "Why not?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'll explain later. Let's get you to bed, first." She didn't argue, so he used one arm to support her under her arms, his other hand hovering in front of her in case she fell. His fingers brushed against her breasts through her clothing a couple times, and she would have blushed if she didn't feel so drained. He didn't even seem to notice, though.  
  
Somehow, although she didn't remember exactly how, she was lying on her bed. The sheets felt cool and the thick blanket was soft and warm and inviting. "Why can't I...?" she started but trailed off, too sleepy to finish.  
  
He looked pained at the thought. "I like you the way you are. Do you really want to be a vampire, Usagi? Baka onna. I don't want you to change."  
  
"Mm," she mumbled in response, eyes lapsing shut. "Thanks," she said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
He kissed her lips softly. "Good night, beautiful," Wufei whispered. A faint smile crossed her lips and he unconsciously made a shadow of his former smirk. "Beautiful angel," he added before leaving.   
  
**  
  
"He says you're not real," Usagi whispered. "But you have to be real. We... we shared something, didn't we?" She gave him a pleading look. It seemed that maybe it HAD just been nothing more than a dream while she was awake, but when she was here, with him...  
  
His silence hurt. He almost always answered. "Trowa, was it... was it NOT real? Was it a lie?" she whispered.  
  
His head snapped up, green eyes burning. "It was NOT a lie," he said firmly and she felt the truth beneath it. "I DO love you." He sighed. "But I don't know... I don't even know if I'm real right now... he might be right."  
  
"I can't believe he was watching us, though!" she cried out, cheeks aflame and blue eyes burning. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Trowa pondered this. "I think," he said slowly. "That he usualy only uses telepathy through physical contact..."  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
He nodded, looking as if that had explained everything. "I think... somehow... the telepathy's been enhanced somehow." He frowned. "You ARE completely human?"  
  
"Last I knew," she muttered.  
  
"But you're not sure," he mused.  
  
"I never said THAT," she insisted, frowning.   
  
Trowa gave her a level look. "But you didn't deny it, did you?"  
  
Her mouth moved, trying awkwardly to form words. "Well, no... I guess... I guess I always felt I was a little... you know, different." Then, a little hurriedly, she added, "But most kids feel that, right? Out of place, not in the right family..."  
  
"But it's different from that," he interrupted calmly.  
  
She sighed. "I guess... but I don't get it. What ELSE-"  
  
"I could explain," a new, soft voice cut it.  
  
"Ami!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her blue-haired friend. "I haven't seen you in AGES! You can explain? How?"  
  
The other girl smiled gently, urging her friend to sit down. "You remember how our teacher talked about the Sailor Senshi...?"  
  
**  
  
Wufei didn't expect the stares he recieved from the human and uninjured werewolf when he walked into the room. A frown crossed his face and his voice was a little more annoyed than he intended. "What?"  
  
"Where've you been all day?" Quatre asked.  
  
"And where's Usagi?" Duo demanded.  
  
The vampire glared at them. "I've been on the upper deck. Maxwell has a loud mouth. As for the girl, she's resting."  
  
Duo stood quickly, knocking his chair over. His cobalt blue eyes glared furiously at the Chinese ethnic teen. "What'd you do to her?" he almost yelled. Hints of silver flashed in his eyes.  
  
Wufei snarled. "I didn't DO anything to her. Not on purpose. She's a little drained and is resting."  
  
Before Quatre could speak up, before either the human or vampire could react, Duo lunged himself at Wufei's throat. There was a loud crash and yells that finally ended up with Duo flat on his back and Wufei pinning him. The younger boy's blue eyes peirced the one on top of him. "What did you do?" he hissed.  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy Usagi startled the other boys.  
  
Wufei shot Duo one last icey look before releasing him. "It's not important. Did we wake you up?"  
  
She blinked. "Kinda. I was ta... I was dreaming and heard yelling."  
  
"Sorry, Usagi," Duo mumbled.  
  
"Quatre, I'm hungry," she said, ignoring Duo and sounding slightly more awake. Duo frowned; he'd have to talk to her at a more convenient time.  
  
"Oh... of course," Quatre said, nodding towards the kitchen. "Why don't you come with me and see exactly what you'd like?" She nodded, glancing back at the other two before following the blonde boy.  
  
"Did you sleep with her?" Duo asked when she was out of hearing range.   
  
"NO," Wufei growled. "I accidently took a little too much, that's all." Now Duo understood.  
  
"And you say you can control yourself," he sneered. "What are you doing, using her as a food supply?"  
  
Wufei punched his comrad across the face. The werewolf fell back, hitting the ground hard. Bristling, he left the boy on the floor, going God knows where.  
  
Duo coughed, wiping at his mouth. He'd bittin the inside of his cheek and was bleeding. "Hey, man, I just don't want her to get hurt," he muttered, even though he knew the vampire was out of hearing range by now.  
  
**  
  
Usagi didn't realize Quatren was sitting beside her until he slipped a warm cup into her hands. She blinked, looking slightly confused. "I'm not sure if youdrink coffee, but you look tired. It might help," she heard him say.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured, tasting the drink. It was bitter, but she hardly noticed the taste. Her mind was on what Ami had told her.  
  
**  
  
"So me being princess of the moon... is that why I was able to call for Heero?" she wondered.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know," Ami admitted. "What's even more confusing is why Rei and Makoto weren't reincarnated as well."  
  
"They could be," Trowa said slowly.  
  
Both girls stared at him. "Please explain," Ami requested softly.  
  
"I think they're working for Trieze."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
**  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She looked at him, looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me about Trieze."  
  
He looked surprised. "What? Why?"  
  
"It's important. I need to know in case they attack me. I need to know what to do." At his uncertain expression, she clasped his hand tightly, proving she was worried and even a little scared. "Please, Quatre."  
  
He sighed. "All right..."  
  
**  
  
"Do you have anything to report?" The voice of the speaker was smooth, quiet, and full of authority. "Anything?"  
  
"I do, Master Trieze."  
  
He nodded at the woman before him. "Procede, Une." She handed him two pictures. He studied them before murmuring, "They ARE lovely ladies, but who are they?"  
  
He missed the slight frown on her face. "That is Azaka Minako. She's a well-known vampire hunter. She's sided with the enemy, although she HAS attempted to kill the dark werewolf and vampire multiple times."  
  
"So she had something against them. And this angel?"  
  
Une's voice carried a hint of jealousy and vehemence, yet he still seemed to miss it. "Suzuki Usagi. All the boys seem to like her, even be attracted to her. Minako seems to hate her. In other words, good bait."  
  
"I can see why they're so attracted," he said thoughtfully, setting down the other picture and studying the one with spun gold hair. "Odd hairstyle," he added.  
  
"Master Trieze."  
  
He just nodded. "Thank you, Une. You're dismissed. I'll notify you when the next attack is ready."  
  
"Yes, Master Trieze." She nodded her head respectfully then left.  
  
Trieze studied Usagi's picture again. "Yes... I can definetely see why they're attracted to her... hm..."  
  
**  
  
"And most of his... um, minions... are shapeshifters," Usagi repeated slowly.  
  
Quatre bit back a smile on the minions comment. "Yes. Not just wolves, but also bears, tigers, eagles, just about any predator you can IMAGINE."  
  
"It's so dangerous," she realized. "You could DIE. Your team isn't very large."  
  
"That's why we're killing them off slowly, a little bit at a time," he explained.  
  
"So... what's their goal?"  
  
He shrugged. "What everyone like them wants, of course. World domination. Kill off the 'unworthy' people, the humans. Like me."  
  
"And me," she put in.  
  
He shook his head. "Never you. I'll never let them find you. I'll put my life in their hands to keep you safe."  
  
*"I'd put my life in you hands..."* Almost the exact same thing she'd told Wufei. *"I'm not scraed... I'd put my life in your hands, Wufei..."*  
  
"I don't want you to do that," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "You can't talk me out of it. And you can't change my... this love I feel for you."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. For a moment, she wasn't in the room with Quatre, she wasn't holding a warm drink in her hands. For a moment, she was in her dream world, sitting on the floor facing both Ami and Trowa, her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
**  
  
"WHAT?" she gasped.  
  
Ami turned a bright red. "That's what your mother, Queen Serenity, told me," she explained. "That he was your... your lover." She flushed a deeper red at the word, "lover".  
  
Usagi and Trowa both stared at eachother.  
  
"It's over, Trowa," she whispered, finally realizing the truth. He could only nod in acknowledgement, knwoing that she truly felt a deep passion for the other. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She was losing a part of her, but deep down, she knew she'd heal.  
  
"Don't be," he said simply, looking pained but not devestated. "You two really belong together. I should have known, anyway. I'm not even real."  
  
**  
  
Now she couldn't remember which boy Ami had mentioned, but she knew one thing for sure. It wasn't Trowa.  
  
"Usagi?" Quatre shook her hand gently. "Usagi, are you all right?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You spaced out on me, Usagi."  
  
She blinked. "Gomen. Gomen nasai, Quatre." She paused. "Quatre, I'm tired." He understood and rose, helping her up.  
  
"Usagi, were you with Wufei earlier?" he questioned when she was completely comfortable under her blankets.  
  
"Mm," she mumbled. "Just hungry... I helped him..." He blinked, trying to figure out exactly she meant by that.  
  
**  
  
This time when she dreamt, she didn't see Trowa, nor Ami. *I wonder where they could be,* she thought. She was hoping to at least talk to them; she wanted to make sure Trowa would be okay. And Ami, she missed her friend a lot. She missed talking to her and really wanted to. A dark shadow with its back to her suddenly seem to appear in front of her.  
  
"Trowa?" she wondered aloud.  
  
It spun around and she caught the surprised face of Heero. She stumbled back, shocked. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, recovering with amazing speed.  
  
"I don't know. I just fell asleep," she snapped back. If he wanted to be like that, fine. See if she cared. "Oh, and I'm sure you know by now that Trowa's out of the game," she added.  
  
His expression changed slightly, flickering with confusion for just an instant. "No, but now I do," he said cooly.  
  
She folded her arms in a fashion much like his. "Let me fill you in on a few things," she said sweetly, then somehow slammed her thoughts into his mind, projecting everything that had happened in the past couple of days. He flinched slightly, unable to fight it. The feelings and images rolled through his mind, taking their time to show him how she really felt.   
  
He saw, from her point of view, how Minako had hurt her. The pain of that silver knife slashing her was twice as bad for him; he WAS a werewolf, after all. Her harsh words, her warnings. Usagi's desperation and somehow finding a link to him. Relief. Hysteria. Exhausted when he finally arrived just as Minako was to plunge the knife through her skull. Fear when she'd stabbed him. Then Quatre and Duo came. Then it seemed to fast forward to when she'd spoken to him. When he'd insulted her using Duo, pain like betrayal and feirce anger burned him.  
  
"Please stop," he gasped.  
  
The images slowly faded. "You see what you did? You... you seemed to love me, then..." She broke off. "I don't know. God damn it, Heero!" She'd never sworn in front of him before; it surprised him. "I still care for you, too. I still care for you and Duo and Quatre and Wufei... I can't stop..."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked flatly, thinking, *I can't make this harder on her... I WON'T care for her...*  
  
"I don't know... care about me! You said you didn't want to make it harder for me! You ARE!" she cried out.   
  
He stepped closer to her. "Tell me something," he started, voice unemotional but probing. She looked up at him, catching his eyes. It took his breath away. It had been a long time since he'd seen those bright, shimmering, bubbling blue orbs. When his tongue managed to work again, he finished, "What do you feel when you're with me?"  
  
She looked lost. "I... I don't..."  
  
That was enough answer for him. His strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him until her body was lightly resting against his. Her eyes shone with surprise, curiousity and faint hope. *I won't hurt her anymore,* he decided, pressing his mouth against hers. She tried to gasp, but found it almost impossible as he kissed her greedily with a passion that had been building up for far too long. She wasn't sure whether to give in and respond to his hungry kisses or to pull away. As they became more and more insitant, she felt herself weakening.   
  
"You confuse me, angel," he muttered, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye, but close enough that if one of them moved just slightly their lips would lock again. "You say I'm hurting you and when I try to love you, you don't seem to want it... or me..."  
  
She moved forward in that small space, eager to silence him. His mouth was hot and hungry, like he wanted to eat her alive. She really wouldn't mind dying this way, it seemed like a nice way to go. His tongue pried her mouth open and she felt fire hotter than the sun erupt in her mouth. She barely held back from moaning, barely.  
  
"Usagi," he whispered, pulling back. One look at her face, his heart swelled and tried to choke him. "Usagi, don't..." Not seeming to pay attention, she made a small whimpering sound, pulling on his shirt, urging him to kiss her again. Unable to resist, he kissed her heatedly. *Sweet angel...* he thought.   
  
"Heero," she murmured, looking dazed and half-pushing him, half-pulling back. "I don't want to wake up yet..." He could only watch as she faded and disappeared into the real world.   
  
"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" he wondered, absently licking his lips. Her taste still lingered with him, her scent and feel seemed to float around him. He closed his eyes, tired and seemingly drained. This time he didn't open them until sunrise, in the real world.  
  
**  
  
Usagi awoke, feeling vibrant, refreshed and warm. "Wufei was right, I just needed sleep," she murmured thoughtfully, remembering the earlier incident. Then she remembered the 'dream'. "Was that for real?" she wondered. There was only way to find out, right? She threw off the covers and was about to stand when she noticed something. She was wearing pajamas.  
  
"Okay, I KNOW I didn't put these on," she muttered, then blushed. "Duo," she muttered, but a faint smile played on her face.   
  
As if on cue, Duo poked his head in. "Mornin', gorgeous," he winked. "Hey, Quatre left and I have no idea where Wufei is, so I guess we're alone for the time being. Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Can you cook?" she teased.  
  
He pretended to look hurt. "Just because Quatre cooks all the time doesn't mean I'm a bad cook," he whined. "I'm wounded... I'm a wounded bird..."  
  
She burst into giggles, pushing him out the door. "Let me get dressed then I'll join you, okay?"  
  
He surveyed her, not exactly quickly, either. "I think you look fine," he smirked, nodding at the tight top.  
  
"You think I'd look better without anything, don't you?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "Would you?"  
  
She laughed. "No! All right, I'll come out. WITH PAJAMAS," she added, noticing the mischevious grin on his face.   
  
"Ah, close enough," he said cheerfully, grabbing her hand and pulling her out.   
  
"Duo!" she shrieked, giggling.  
  
**  
  
When he tried to sit up, he found he could do it with ease. Slightly surprised, Heero tried standing. "Damn, that human did something, I just know it," he muttered, remembering the excrutiating pain that he'd had when he'd even tried to wriggle... that was last night, before he'd fallen asleep.  
  
"Hn," he grunted. "I can move now. That's all I asked for. I didn't ask for her to invade my dreams. I didn't ask..." He trailed off. *For me to start loving her again...*  
  
"WHY is this happening?" he wondered aloud.  
  
~~  
  
Umm... please review? *giggles* I really dun have much to say...  
  
~ D-chan 


	9. Ch 9- Love and Blood

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Love and Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dead. The girl was dead. He frowned, not really upset but wondering why he couldn't control himself. He was ALWAYS able to control himself; what had happened to make him start taking too much all of a sudden? Last time he'd almost killed Usagi, now he'd just jumped some girl and slit her throat.  
  
*Why? What's happening to me?*  
  
Slowly, Wufei had noticed this change in him. His thirst became more and more insatiable. Just remembering what he'd accidently done to the most important girl, or rather, the most important BEING in his life, hurt. Before he'd ever met Usagi, he didn't really care about anyone but himself and his comrads. But even then, his team members always came second. He'd believed in, "If they can't save themselves, then they shouldn't be fighting in the first place." The golden angel had proved him wrong, she'd shown him, although she didn't realize it, that even the weaker fighters needed protection. Maybe she wasn't a fighter physically, but she could become one. Hell, she WAS becoming one. Quatre was training her.  
  
What he saw in her... God, he saw things no one else would ever understand. His so-called friends wouldn't understand. Yuy wouldn't really care, Maxwell, the idiot he was, would just procede to laugh to his grave... literally, if Wufei had any say in it. Winner... Winner was so hung up on avoiding Minako and trying to please Usagi. What would he care? What would any of them care? He never really cared what they thought before. Why? Why now?  
  
Because of that onna... no, wait. He caught himself. She wasn't just that, she was an angel. Perfection. Everything he would never be, kind and loving and open-hearted... caring. He had only been able to care about himself before, and now only about her. He was reckless with his own life now. She really HAD changed him, a lot. No tiny insignificant changes, just the opposite, in fact.   
  
Wufei dropped the limp body; it was starting to cool. Not enough blood for warmth; that was one reason why she was dying. Also not enough blood for energy, in turn, stopping her heart. Wufei knew all these things. He'd seen death first-hand when he'd first... changed. Afterwards, he'd killed. Looking back, he felt sick. Usagi could never love him for what he was, she couldn't love a well-over-thousand-years old vampire, especially one that had killed more people than how many years he'd lived. More than twice as many, actually. She could never love that, no matter how open-hearted and understanding she was. He just didn't think anyone could, which really hurt, mostly because he loved Usagi more than anything else.   
  
Even though many things confused him, he knew a few things for certain. She had some sort of attraction to him, and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her to anyone else, especially Maxwell. And he had to protect her, somehow he felt she would be needing protection in the final battle, and he wanted to be there for her, to help her.   
  
As he walked away, he heard people starting to gather around the dead body of the unknown girl. Loud whispers and yelling and crying, he heard them but didn't pay any attention. She wasn't anyone for him to be concerned about, only Usagi. Usagi Usagi Usagi... invading every corner of his mind, plaguing every thought. That could get dangerous, but he wasn't cold-hearted like Yuy. If he loved her, he loved her. It was that simple.  
  
And if he lost her, he lost everything. It was that clear.  
  
**  
  
Duo absently stared into space, ears listening for any movements. Usagi was on the upper deck again; she'd said she wanted to be alone, to think, he supposed. She'd been doing that a lot lately, been on the upper deck. A couple times he'd caught a glimpse of Wufei up there, too. Jealousy swept through him at the thought. *The gorgeous princess and... Wufei? No, no way. That can't be right, that doesn't seem to fit...* Then he mentally smacked himself. *Baka! You only see her with YOURSELF as good.* Bad judging, he decided.   
  
He could never remember a time he'd hurt her, not like Wufei had, anyway. Although the vampire had denied it, he felt as if he was attracted to Usagi for some reason other than just her. Maybe her blood was special or something. How should HE know? He was a werewolf, and not even a psychic one like Heero. But he did know that he didn't want to hurt her, and he did know he liked her, loved her, even. At least, that's what it felt like. He'd never really felt love before, but this attraction to her was stronger than anything else he'd ever felt.  
  
Even though he'd been relieved and grateful Usagi had been alive, he still held a small spark of jealousy against Heero. Not only had he saved her, but his sixth sense, or so he CALLED it, had told him something was wrong with Usagi. Okay, maybe not with Usagi, but that something was terribly wrong and it just so happened to involve Usagi.  
  
But what REALLY pissed him off was Minako. That human, that BITCH, had tried to kill Usagi. Not only tried, but almost succeeded. Had she made even one more slash, his girl might have died of blood loss. He was used to thinking of her as his, even though he knew she wasn't, at least, not yet. Hopefully soon. He loved her so much. She was that special girl, that lonely, bright, sweet special girl he'd always dreamed of, even more than that. He'd never imagined her inner beauty would intensify her outer as much as it did. Or that she could be such a damn good kisser. If they ever went further... well, two things would happen. He sure as hell would enjoy it and she'd be with him. When werewolves mated, they were stuck for life. Heero was just lucky Relena was dead.  
  
But it wasn't so good for the boys that liked Usagi, being that he JUST MIGHT become competition for them. Hardly likely, maybe even impossible, but, as Quatre had said, nothing was impossible.   
  
And if Heero did like Usagi... well, he sure hid it well.  
  
Duo was worried. What if, somehow, Trieze found out about Usagi? Would he kill her just to get to them? Would he threaten to kill her unless they surrendered, using her as bait? Or, the one that frightened and angered him the most just to think about, would he also be attracted to her, know that they loved her, then somehow furiate them by kissing her... or worse?  
  
*I won't think those things,* he thought firmly, shaking his head. *I'm a happy person, I'm always opstimistic. And, besides, I'll PROTECT Usagi. I won't LET them get to her. Hell, I'll kill them in an instant if they even look at her.* A smirk crossed his face. *Which should also teach them not to mess with me.*  
  
To help himself stop thinking such thoughts, he let his mind wander to the last time he'd kissed her, and the first time. She was such a sweet, innocent, mischevious, PASSIONATE girl. What wasn't there to like about her? Personally, he thought Heero was an idiot not to like her, but he was glad because it made it easier for him.   
  
*I wonder when she'll let me kiss her again?*  
  
**  
  
Quatre studied the weapon carefully, turning it in his hands. "Pure silver," he muttered. "Have to give to either Wufei or myself..." A frown crossed his boyishly handsome features. "No more for Minako. She's had enough fun." Just the thought of her slashing at Usagi... he didn't even want to be reminded about it.   
  
The last he'd seen Minako was about an hour ago, when they'd split up. "I'm going to get more weapons," he'd said firmly, handing her quite a large amount of money. "I want YOU to go shopping and get more fighting clothes."  
  
"Why can't I come with you, like I always do?" she'd demanded.  
  
He'd sighed in frustration. "Just... just go get clothes, Minako. And get some new fighting gi, maybe a size or two bigger than yours. For Usagi." He didn't realize that was an insult until she'd glared at him. He'd only said it because Minako's shirts were always a bit tighter on Usagi, just then he remembered exactly why. He'd also forgotten how short-tempered Minako and how self-conscious women were about their figures.  
  
"Fine," she snarled. "I'll GET your special princess some clothes." Then she'd stalked off.  
  
"Women... they're so confusing," he muttered. "Except Usagi, she's easy..." *Easy to talk to, easy to be normal around...* he finished silently. *At least she's not a raving psychopathic woman trying to kill another girl that likes me... I mean... she does like me... doesn't she?* Suddenly Quatre didn't feel so sure, in fact, he felt a little sick.   
  
*She kissed me... a couple times, actually. And that one time got a little heavy... but she's also kissed Duo and Wufei, from what it looks like.* Picking up what seemed to be a very small pistol, he examined it before looking at the bullets. *Damn, silver's so expensive,* he thought dimly.   
  
Usagi was sweet and pure to a fault, and he loved her for it. No matter how hard he tried to be kind, he would always fall short. She'd never killed anyone, she'd never seen what he had. She would never know what it was like to kill an enemy and watch them bleed to death, yet not feel any sympathy. Someone like her wouldn't understand how to be detached when killing. It had taken Quatre a long time, but he'd finally done it completely. Before Trowa had died, he'd still felt guilty about killing someone that could have changed. But seing his friend there, torn to shreds... that must have done something to him. He could only imagine what would have happened if Usagi had been attacked instead of Trowa.  
  
Speaking of Trowa... why had she been calling for him in her sleep? Had she been somehow comminucating with him? And she'd seemed so spacey last night...  
  
He found himself purchasing the weapons, but his mind was still elsewhere even as he handed over the huge amount of money. *If Trieze ever finds her... I just can't allow that to happen. I PROMISED her I wouldn't let it happen. I really would hand myself over to them if it meant keeping her safe. Hell, I'd let Heero have her, if she'd just be safe and happy... that's how much I love her...*  
  
"Quatre," Minako's crisp voice broke through his thoughts. She held up a couple bags, looking at them with distaste. "I got the clothes. They SHOULD be able to fit her."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you," he said politely, although he was bristling inside. Why couldn't Minako just LIKE Usagi, just try to get along with her? It didn't make sense...  
  
**  
  
Even as she sat there, just staring out into the forest, she still captivated him. This obsession, it couldn't be good. Especially when he dreamt about kissing her, dreamt about seeing through her eyes. It was just plain weird. Not freaky or anything, nothing startled Heero Yuy except when she caught him off guard.   
  
That was bad, letting her sidetrack him. But he couldn't help it. She had an inner beauty that shone through, penetrating high walls. When he'd made the decision to stay away from her, he really was doing it for her own good. She was obviously already so confused and shaken, he didn't want to burden that already. Then, damn her, she'd kissed him. It was in a dream, but he just KNEW it had been real. He knew it. He didn't know HOW, maybe just seeing her right then confirmed it. She looked so torn, yearning...  
  
She said Trowa was no longer a problem. He was glad she finally realized the truth, that he was dead and that was all there was to it. She couldn't bring him back, and if she wanted to be with him, she'd have to kill herself. And she didn't want to kill herself. Well, that was good. He didn't want her to kill herself either. He'd given up on telling himself he ws over her, because he would NEVER be over her. She'd always be there, her kisses would always linger there, her touch would always excite him.  
  
He turned, completely silent, and slipped back into the shadows, deep in thought. One thought was that she deserved her privacy, another was he wondered, with a little jealousy, if she'd actually KISSED Quatre, Duo, or Wufei. Most likely, she had. Duo was obvious; he was a fast mover and for some reason Heero himself couldn't possibly comprehend, girls thought he was cute. Wufei, of course. Knowing his past record, he was sure. Women, teens, young teens, even little five-year olds thought he was cute. Or, as most of them called him, sexy. Quatre was shy, but when he wanted something, he sure as hell wouldn't back down. She'd definetely kissed Quatre.  
  
Is any of them hurt her in any shape or form, Heero would kill them personally... slowly, painfully, and very bloody.   
  
She was so different from Relena. While that... bitch... had pestered him, she'd never gave him a choice. She'd just pushed her way into his life, somehow had his child and became his mate. And her pacifism ideals... just didn't make any sense to him. How could she be of similar blood as him, born werewolf, born to kill by nature, and yet talk of not fighting, of stopping the fighting to achieve world PEACE? There was NO WAY, no chance of anyone listening to PACIFISM now, not when they might soon be under Trieze's rule. That was only if they got through his defenses, though, and he sure as hell would NOT let that happen. He had someone to protect once more, he had Usagi to protect...  
  
After Relena had died, he only had his daughter. She and Usagi were so much alike... sweet and cute and bubbly and lively. The only differences he could remember were that his daughter had fiery red hair, eyes that flashed gold, and most of all, her werewolf heritage. Usagi may not have been human, but she was NOT his kind. He could tell his kind from any other species, easy. But now his duaghter was dead. When he'd found her body, he'd been devestated. He'd heard loud, wailing babyish cries. He'd followed the sound, knowing that when he'd get there it would be horrible... and it was. His baby girl, his only daughter, dead. Fury swept through him; they'd killed an innocent, a BABY! Most of all, HIS baby. Even then, though, he felt weak for the first time in his life. He didn't want to fight anymore...  
  
Then that blonde angel had stumbled upon him. He'd been startled by her beauty, but hid it well. He was good at that. And the longer she'd stayed around him, the more attracted he'd become until it was too much. Then he'd kissed her. His strength and will to fight was completely restored. He couldn't help loving her, she reminded him of his daughter, like what his daughter might have turned out to be if she'd grown up. But so much more than that. She was so innocent as well, frightened and innocent. His daughter would have been strong and a fighter and possibly cold, but Usagi... was just so different. It hurt to love her as much as he did.  
  
It hurt so bad, he couldn't think straight sometimes... it just hurt...  
  
**  
  
When Usagi was gone, so was the color around him. When she wasn't within his reach, when she wasn't in the same dimension, it was dark and cold and lonely. She'd made him feel so warm, he'd wanted her so badly, he'd wanted to stay warm and comforted forever. Now Ami had brung the truth to light and Trowa Barton knew that she could never love him the way she loved... the other...  
  
He was dead, but not in either heaven nor hell. He was in some empty void, could only feel warmth when entering one's mind in a dream, like he had done with Usagi. He'd grown so close to her, now he'd lost it, lost her. His mind told him only time could heal, but his heart hurt and felt heavy with despair... and it angered him, for he wasn't even sure if he had a heart. He was DEAD. Which left him with only three words... being dead sucked.  
  
A glimmer of silverish light sparkled through, but he didn't even look up. Usagi's dreams were pure gold and white, nothing else interested him. Last he'd seen Ami, she'd gently told him that he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself; just because he was dead didn't mean he couldn't love. Then why wasn't he allowed to love Usagi? Because of her past lover, whom she still loved with a passion, a deep and fiery passion that he could never begin to rival, never even try to stand up against.  
  
Although, with a small feeling of smug pleasure, he'd triggered her memory so that she couldn't remember who exactly her past lover was in waking hours. He knew he shouldn't have done that, yet it seemed like a good idea, at least at the time. But he couldn't reverse it, the only way to un-do what he'd done was for her to choose correctly, and he knew, somehow, that she WOULD choose correctly when the time came.  
  
So, no matter what he did, she would end up with him either way. He could prolong it, maybe, but he couldn't prevent it. No matter how much he wished to be alive, no matter how badly he wanted her, NO MATTER WHAT HE DID, he could just never have her. It was that plain, that simple, that clear. He didn't know WHY he tried to prolong it, maybe so he could see her a couple more times, feel her lips against his at least one more time. He loved her with such a fiery passion it hurt... and if it meant being with her one day, he would wait as long as he had to. He would wait a few thousand millenia for her, he would die over and over again for her if it were possible. But it wasn't possible... or was it?  
  
If she died, would he finally get to be with her?  
  
Trowa didn't want her to die, that would be cruel and unfair for her and selfish of him. But WHEN she died - everyone had to die SOMETIME, not even Wufei could last forever, could he? - that would be his chance, to comfort her in this dark, foreign place, to be with her until the next life. He had no doubts; there was reincarnation, Usagi had been reborn multiple times, hadn't she? The silver millenium, he remembered well, twentieth century Tokyo, the Crystal Kingdom, he'd seen her in all of them, had met her in all of them, yet in all of them, she ended up with the one she first loved, the one from her first life, which was not, by the way, the Silver Millenium. She went FAR back, so far it was impossible to know exactly how far. The records didn't go as far as she did... nor the rest of them, Heero, Quatre, Ami, Minako, Wufei, Duo, Rei, Makoto, himself. Each and every life they'd met, each and every life they'd died.  
  
"Trowa? Are you all right?" He blinked and looked to his right, seeing the girl he'd always been with, the one in every life. He nodded, but she could tell he was lying. "You love her terribly, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"Don't be mad," he said softly.  
  
Ami shook her head, eyes brimming with tears. "I can't be mad at you, Trowa... I just hope someday you get what you want."  
  
He looked away, feeling slight guilt for hurting another he loved so much, but as much as he loved her, he would always love Usagi more; he always had. "Arigotou, Ami-chan."  
  
**  
  
Usagi sat on a tree stump staring blankly into the forest. She was in a crouched position hugging her knees tightly to her. She was confused. She was in love with five guys. Though she had told Heero that the matter with Trowa was over she knew it wasn't. The fact that Heero had been in her dreams proved to her that Trowa had to have been real too.  
  
Five guys... she was in love with five guys and all five were in love with her. She saw it in their eyes. It wasn't merely lust or attraction they loved her.   
  
First was Duo. He was sweet, funny, and a great kisser. Whenever she was down or depressed he had been there for her. Every time she had cried he had always been there to comfort and when Heero had turned away from her he hadn't taken what she had offered. She mentally added gentlemen to his traits. She knew if she chose him he'd always be there for her through thick and thin.  
  
Then there was Heero. Usagi frowned slightly as she thought of him. She loved him to but he had hurt her. He was intense and gentle when he wanted to be but vicious when the time called for it. If it hadn't been for him Usagi knew she'd have died. She wasn't sure how she had reached him but was thankful she had. No matter if he had hurt her or not Usagi knew she couldn't stop loving him. He was loyal and dedicated and Usagi knew he'd always love her and protect her from psychos like Minako.  
  
Thoughts of Minako led to Quatre and a smile crossed Usagi's face. Quatre was warm, gentle, loving, protective, caring, and the list could go on forever. In Usagi's eyes Quatre didn't have any bad traits. He was like her own personal angel. When she was with him she felt safe and protected and as if they were the only two in the world. A life with him would be happy and filled with light and love.  
  
Next came Wufei. Usagi closed her eyes to visually call up his image. Everything about him took her breathe away. He shared one thing in common with Heero. Both were extremely intense. At first she had not really known what to think of him. She knew when he drank from her she felt as if her body was on fire but in a good way. Her eyes slowly opened as she remembered seeing what Wufei thought of her and how he saw her. She clutched her knees tighter and let her head roll back a bit as she thought of him and his kisses. Being with him would be exciting no doubt and she knew he'd never intentionally hurt her. He'd care for her all of her life but she knew he'd never let her become what he was even if it meant letting her die of old age.   
  
Finally there was Trowa. Though he was dead she still loved him. What they had shared had really happened it hadn't been a dream. She knew the only way of being with him would be to kill herself and she wasn't sure if she could do it. She remembered the story Ami had told her about Trowa not being the one but she still loved him just as much as the others. She wouldn't let a past life's love stand in her way. She loved Trowa and knew if she did kill herself she'd be with him for even a short while. He loved her too, she knew it not simply because he told her so but in his sparkling green eyes she had seen nothing but pure undying love for her. The memory had her wishing no wanting to go back to him and be in his arms if only for a few minutes.  
  
Sudden chills swept down her spine in sudden remembrance. In her confused and lovestruck state, she'd completely forgotten about Minako and her trying to kill her. She looked around nervously; she could heart her heart throbbing in her head... she was scared just then. She didn't know where Minako was, she could be anywhere, anywhere... Ysagi prayed that she hadn't spoken aloud; if Minako had heard her, she really WOULD be dead this time.  
  
A twig snapped and she jumped, head jerking around. She sighed in relief as a small forest bunny stared at her, nose twitching. "Hey, I thought there weren't any animals left," she murmured, reaching down to pet the rodent. The fluffy silvery bunny leaned into her touch and she smiled, not even noticing it's odd silvery-gold fur...  
  
Until it bit her. She cried out, pulling her hand back. It's nose twitched into what looked like a creepy, almost-human smile. She looked down at her hand and saw small droplets of blood welling up in the soft flesh of her palm. She felt a little queasy and stared at the rabbit with unease.   
  
Suddenly, Quatre's voice came back to her. "They're very dangerous... very cunning... most of them are shapeshifters... they can be all kinds of predators... but even still, they can use innocent-looking creatures... even they can hold the shapeshifter poison..."  
  
It occured to her then that she should scream, and she did, both mentally and out loud. High, peircing shrieks. Then something heavy tackled her and she fell back to the ground, pinned by a huge dark-furred wolf. It's amber eyes flashed with an inhuman triumph, and her screams were cut short because the impact had knocked the wind out of her. Adrenaline filled with fear washed over her; it was the exact same wolf from the high school party, the one that, undoubtedly, killed Relena and Heero's daughter, Alannah.  
  
It bared its teeth, long, sharp inscissors that could rip her throat out in an instant. Usagi felt sick, faint and horrified. Quatre had always told her not to reveal their location if possible, but right now she was scared and couldn't think and wanted to call for anyone, anyone to come help her. She tried desperately to reach Heero, but he seemed shut out for some reason, curtaining his thoughts. It made it impossible to contact him, She had no choice now.  
  
"QUATRE!" she screamed. "DUO! WUFEI! It's them! IT'S THEM!" Duo was the only one she was certain was near, so she shrieked, "DUO!" Before she could emit another aound, one sharp-clawed paw swung out, catching her on the side of her face. She sobbed, but then the huge paw covered her mouth. Other shapeshifters had gathered around to see what the commotion was. She couldn't see any familiar golden werewolf eyes, no silver flashes, just amber and bright emeralds.   
  
"Une, that's enough," a smooth human voice said calmly. "We don't want her badly harmed, remember?"  
  
The paw left her mouth and in that instant, she screamed one last name. "HEERO!" Then a heavy object came out of nowhere, catching her on the side of her head. She cried out, but weakly. Her head pulsed painfully and one side of it felt warm and wet; it had to have been blood. Sparkling lights filled her vision and she passed out, the image of the hideous amber eyes imprinted in her mind.  
  
**  
  
Duo's ears twitched, he could have sworn Usagi was calling for him... no, wait... it was more like SCREAMING...  
  
"Did you hear that?" Heero demanded, suddenly bursting into the room.   
  
The other werewolf narrowed his eyes. "Yes, although I'm wondering why USagi would call for YOU... what are YOU so worried about, anyway?"  
  
"Usagi was screaming, wasn't she?" Wufei demanded, appearing just as suddenly as Heero had.  
  
"You heard it, too?" Duo gawked.  
  
"Yes, you idiotic werewolf," the vampire snarled. "All three of us heard it."  
  
"And if we waste time arguing she might die!" Heero yelled, spinning on his heel and running out the door, somehow transforming into his werewolf state at the same time, something he'd never done before.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Duo commented.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Well, that was Yuy. But he's right." His teeth sharpened immensely. "And I WON'T let Usagi die."  
  
By the time they'd gotten there, Heero was in his werewolf form and seemed to be pacing. Wufei could smell it, too, it was an all-too-familiar smell. Duo's eyes flashed silver and he felt a strong urge to transform but held himself back. Heero could handle this, he wasn't sure exactly what it was, if he could only plave his finger on it...  
  
"They hurt her," Wufei stated coldly, eyes hardening. "That's her blood I smell."  
  
Then it hit Duo. Her blood. The same scent he'd picked up the night Minako had tried to murder her. "They GOT Usagi? But how?! We were so CAREFUL!" he yelled, hearing the hysterical edge to his voice.   
  
"She was on the top deck when I last saw her," he heard Heero say, noticing his comrad had changed back into his human form. His prussian blue eyes were peircing. "I don't know how she got outside without any of us noticing..."  
  
"Why were you with her in the first place?" Duo snapped suspiciously.  
  
"This isn't time for jealousy, Maxwell," Wufei growled. "We have to figure out where they took her..." His dark, midnight black eyes swam with a mixture of rage and revenge. "TRIEZE!" he yelled. "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
"What happened?" A breathless Quatre came uo behind them, and he suddenly recoiled. "Did you guys KILL something?" he demanded.  
  
Duo grabbed his friend's shoulders, shaking them slightly in his unbalanced state. "Quatre. they got her! They got Usagi!" he yelled.  
  
The platinum blonde paled. "What," he whispered.  
  
"Don't faint," Wufei said sharply, forcing Quatre to snap back to attention. "We have to find her."  
  
"I... I got weapons," Quatre stammered, fumbling with the new weaponry. Wufei took the silver dagger and examined it carefully before sheathing it and slipping it into his left boot. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Minako was slightly pale but had an odd, slightly insane smirk on her face. *Azaka... did you tell them where she'd be?* he wondered, eyes cold. *Did you?* She glanced at him and seemed to read the question in his eyes, because a faint, smug smile crossed her lips.  
  
~~  
  
OK, a little short, but I'm DONE with this chapter! ^-^ Not much to say, but please review! Oh, and I'm just curious, but please tell me which guy - Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, or Wufei - you want to see with Usagi! Thanks!  
  
~ D-chan 


	10. Ch 10- Truths and Promises

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Truths and Promises  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero demanded. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "You're just going to run around and expect to find them? Without THINKING?!"  
  
"They expect us to wait," Quatre said faintly. "They expect us to make a plan, but we have the element of surprise right now, we can't wait, they're expecting that-"  
  
"Because it's RATIONAL," Heero cut him off, voice clipped. "You're losing it, Quatre! We can't save Usagi by just-"  
  
He was cut short then the blonde pulled out a sharp silver blade, the tip close to his thoar. His hands trembled slightly but his voice was firm. "I promised USagi I wouldn't let anyone hurt her... ESPECIALLY Trieze! But now he's spilled her blood..." His normally bright blue eyes darkened. "And he has her... I broke my promise, I wasn't there for her..."  
  
Duo's hand rested on his friend's shoulder, startling him. "You can't blame yourself, man. She was really quiet in sneaking out; none of us heard her. There wasn't any way to prevent it." He paused. "If you HAVE to blame anyone, it should be-"  
  
"I don't know what you're all so worried about," Minako interrupted. "They're probably just using her as bait; they WANT you to go rescue her."  
  
Wufei's sharp teeth flashed in a not-so-nice smile. "Looks like they're getting what they want, then," he murmured, receiving nods of agreement from the other three boys.  
  
"You're CRAZY," she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Duo smirked.  
  
She frowned, turning her back to them. "I guess I just don't know what you all see in her," she said flatly. "She's just another girl, she's just a weak girl. She can't even defend herself. She should have known not to go outside."  
  
"You KNEW she'd go outside," Wufei stated, voice calm but eyes burning with fury.  
  
Minako's muscles went ridged. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Quatre walked up to her, his face, for once, expressionless. He stared her in the eyes, flashes of accusations passing through. She flinched slightly, but he didn't back down. "Did you really set this up?" he whispered, voice trembling with soft rage. She didn't say anything. She couldn't lie, but she could keep silent. He knew this and his eyes seemed to shatter like broken glass. He looked so sad and upset and furious. "I can't... believe you'd... I can't believe you went so far as to... get rid of Usagi-chan," he choked.  
  
"Quatre," she muttered, trying to think of something to say.  
  
He stepped back, eyes shadowed. "I hate you," he finally whispered. Those three words, the three words opposite of what she wanted to hear, slammed into her full-force, knocking the breath out of her like when she was sparring and was slammed into the floor. It hurt.  
  
Duo put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, man, it's okay, we'll get her back," he said softly.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Heero yelled, slamming the blonde into a tree. She glared at him, reaching for her silver dagger, forgetting it wasn't there until it was too late. Snarling, the werewolf connected a fist with the side of her face, causing her to hit her head and fall to the ground. He noticed the glares he was recieving from Duo and Wufei and the odd look from Quatre. "Leave me alone," he muttered, stalking back towards the boathouse.  
  
"He's a dead man," Duo said under his breath. "Dead for trying to take MY Usagi..."  
  
**  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open, and as she became conscious, she realized the back of her head hurt. The second thing she noticed was that it was pretty dark, almost black but not quite. She faintly heard a woman's voice say, "She's awake, now, Master Trieze."  
  
*Trieze...* she thought dazedly. *I remember something about Trieze... where have I heard that before...?* Then she remembered... Quatre's warning.   
  
"I don't wanna be here," she whimpered, earning a slap on her uninjured cheek. Small noises escaped her throat, and she kept thinking, *Heero, why did you have to block yourself... when I needed you most? Minako, why did you betray me?* She had no doubts, Minako had somehow turned her in.   
  
"Une, what have I told you about injuring the merchendise?" a familiar cool voice said. The same voice she'd heard before blacking out.  
  
"Sorry, Master Trieze."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Master Trieze."  
  
Usagi stared at the man called Trieze. "What do you want with me?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing," he said calmly, touching the side of her face with the three slashes, which were just starting to heal. She cringed at the touch. "Nothing... except for you to rule at my side," he finished, staring into her eyes.  
  
Oh... no. That look. It wasn't anything like the warm looks Quatre gave her, or the amused stares from Duo or the admiration of Wufei, the appreciation from Trowa, not even the hungry passionate looks she'd seen Heero give her. It was more like... lust. Physical attraction.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
Anger burned in her eyes. "NO," she insisted, voice growing stronger. "No! I don't WANT to rule along side of you, I don't WANT to! I don't want to be anywhere NEAR you!"  
  
"You'll see my way eventually," he shot back, voice growing more vehement.   
  
She glared daggers, eyes flashing, enveloped with an icey blue flame. "Never. I'll never look at you the way I do Quatre, or the way I do Duo or Wufei, not even the way I do Heero!" She didn't want to say Trowa's name; they might find out he wasn't COMPLETELY dead...  
  
"You're chasing men impossible to catch," he countered.  
  
She shook her head, blonde waves spilling over her shoulders. "No, they love me, I know they do," she murmured. "And I love them... in different ways..." Then she tried to stand but found her wrists shackled to the floor. "Why did you kill Trowa?!" she cried. "Why did you kill that baby?!"  
  
"That boy knew too much. I would have killed you, had I not been attracted to you," he said, voice too smooth and sweet. "As for the child... she would have become too powerful. It was a mistake to not kill Relena in the first place, but now they are no longer problems, no longer burdens."  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the torn body of the girl, the tortured expression Heero got when talking about his little princess. "She was just a CHILD," she whispered, droplets sliding down her cheeks. He moved to brush them away, but she pulled her head back, a sign for him not to touch her.  
  
"You'll see my way eventually," he warned, rising. "You'll see." And he left her there, in the darkness.  
  
"I'm so sorry, guys," she whimpered, giving in to her sobs. "So sorry..."  
  
**  
  
Quatre turned to Duo, eyes flashing dangerously, an unusual expression for you. "She's not YOURS, Duo, she's not some kind of trophy," he said heatedly.  
  
The werewolf held his hands up in mock-surrender, eyes wide with surprise. "Gomen, Quatre..."  
  
Minako crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Duo. "You're not doing a good enough job," she muttered under her breath, forgetting Wufei had keen hearing as well.  
  
"What'd you say, Onna?" he demanded. She glared at him. "What do you mean, Maxwell's not doing a good enough job?"  
  
Duo blushed slightly. "I... kinda... sorta made a deal with her..." Three pairs of eyes stared at him, two with surprise and one with anger. He smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "She said, she knew I liked Usagi and that she liked Quatre, so she said that if I kept Usagi away from Quatre, she'd do something for me..." He shut his mouth for a couple minutes before adding, "I never actually agreed, though."  
  
"Traitor," she hissed between clenched teeth. She lifted her head only to be met with furious darkened blue eyes.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Quatre growled. "You told Duo, you told my best friend, to keep Usagi away from me because you were jealous?!" Her expression flickered enough for him to get a positive answer. "Did you threaten her?" He grabbed her shoulders in an unusually tight grip. "DID YOU?!"  
  
She bared her teeth in an animal-like snarl. "Yes, I threatened her. I warned her. She wouldn't listen. And YOU wouldn't pay attention to me! I was there, but you just PUSHED me back into the shadows, SO worried about that-"  
  
His hand covered her mouth, eyes a smoky blue. "She's not strong enough, Minako. Don't you understand that? She's not LIKE you! She's NORMAL!" He let go of her, stepping back, eyeing her the way he would an enemy. "I don't want you anywhere near her," he added softly, voice deadly. "And I don't want you anywhere near ME!" With that, he disappeared into the forest.  
  
"That was interesting," Duo quipped.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre found himself in a place he'd rarely seen before, near the soft sandy beach where the river ended and a lake began. The sand was soft, cool and white. He took of his shoes, letting his feet dig into the sand. Though it used to comfort him before, he found himself very uptight still. "She tried to kill Usagi," he whispered. "She's just as bad as Heero, not thinking straight..." With some thought, he added under his breath, "Thank God Usagi doesn't love Heero..."  
  
"I heard that," a flat, monotone voice said behind him. The blonde didn't move, but Heero came around him, prussian blue eyes boring into him. "You still don't think I'm capable of loving someone."  
  
Quatre showed his teeth in a smile... or, more of a grimace, actually. "It's kind of hard to believe."  
  
Heero smirked faintly, just for a moment. "That's what Usagi said... before I kissed her." The human stared at him, shocked and disbelieving. "I don't really have much of a sixth sense, you know," he continued cooly. "I lied. I'm telepathic, and so is Usagi. She reached me somehow, though I don't know how. I don't think she's human."  
  
"This isn't funny, Heero," Quatre whispered.  
  
The werewolf snorted. "If I was trying to be funny I'd think of something better, Winner." He knew he sounded like Wufei just then, but at the moment, he didn't care. Inside, he was fuming. No one thought he could love anyone, they probably even thought he didn't love his own daughter. "I know more about Usagi than you'll ever find out," he added in a low voice.  
  
The boy stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Just what does THAT mean?"  
  
Heero flashed a smirk, the kind that could scare little kids. It barely fazed Quatre, but it did enough. "It means... that I know secrets she's hidden from you. A little mind-searching does wonders."  
  
"You SEARCHED her?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
He glared at him. "You know as well as I do physical contact enhances telepathy!"  
  
"You were KISSING her?!"  
  
"Shut up! Yes, I was kissing her! Happy, now?!" Quatre fell silent, but his eyes were hard and angry. "Anyway," he continued angrily, still glaring at the human. "I found out that Trowa's not exactly dead. She's been seeing him when she dreams. You mentioned she was calling to him in her sleep."  
  
"No," Quatre muttered.  
  
"Don't run from it!" Heero growled. "Yes, she was seeing him and you know it. And you probably also know that he loves her, too."  
  
"He's DEAD," Quatre insisted.  
  
"That's not going to stop him, if he truly loves her," he shot back.  
  
Quatre stood, eyes furious. "What do you know about love?! You're not HUMAN! You CAN'T know about love!"  
  
"I know more about it than you'll ever know," he hissed. "My daughter is DEAD now! Okay?! And Usagi loves you and Duo and Wufei and Trowa... now she loves me as well! I tried to ignore my feelings so she wouldn't have to worry about me, but she's like a witch, damn it! Using spells on me! Making me love her!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Heero shook the boy's shoulders roughly. He leaned down until their faces were just inches away. "Usagi and Trowa connected," he snarled. "They... you know what they did. Mated. Made love. Whatever you humans call it. And if she wants to be with him, she has to die."  
  
"She can't die..." Quatre's voice came out in an almost childish whimper. "She just can't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."  
  
Heero released him. "Well, it just may happen," he stated coldly. "You're lucky it was in a dream, Quatre. She's still physically untouched in this world. She still has a choice."  
  
"I don't want her with you," Quatre stated, slowly regaining his control. "You're... just not safe. You can't protect her."  
  
"I can protect her more than a weak human like you ever could." Quatre's eyes narrowed at this, but Heero remained unfazed. "We're connected... just in a different way than she and Trowa are."  
  
Before he left, Quatre whispered, "Do Wufei and Duo know?"  
  
He snorted. "Why would I tell Duo? He's an idiot. And, no, I didn't tell Wufei. He hasn't pissed me off yet." With that said, he headed off in the direction of the boathouse once again.  
  
"Unbelieveable," Quatre sighed, sinking to the ground. "Trowa... how could you do this..." he whispered.  
  
**  
  
The shackles hurt Usagi's wrists. When she tried to move, they held her pinned to the floor. She wore a scowl, even though she was frightened. The cell was cold, but warm enough for her to be able to sleep some. Une often came, bringing food and staring at her with cold, brown vulture eyes. She did her best to avoid those eyes.  
  
This time when a figure turned on the torch overhead, Usagi looked up, knowing somehow that it wasn't Une. To her surprise, it was more than one figure... there were two of them. One had silvery blonde hair, even paler than Quatre's, and another had smoky black hair and deep violet eyes. Usagi recognized her as her past friend, Rei, and the silvery blonde looked slightly familiar.  
  
The girl with lavender eyes smirked. "Une's on a mission," she said, her voice silky and calm. The dark-haired girl stared at Usagi, looking slightly amused and wondering. "So we're here to keep you company. I'm sure you remember me, ne?" Usagi just nodded; the silvery coloring was too familiar... she'd been the rabbit that had bitten her.  
  
"Dorothy," a gruff voice said from the cell entrance. "Lock up this prisoner." A figure was shoved into the room and fell to the floor, panting. Usagi felt he - or she - was weakened horribly.   
  
"To the floor?" Rei questioned.  
  
The man frowned, eyes narrowing. Usagi recognized him and bit back on a cry. "No. Just handcuff him. There's no need to chain him to the floor. Better yet," he added, tossing something metalic and heavy at them. Dorothy caught it easily; a pair of ankle shackles. "Use these."  
  
Dorothy nodded. "Tell Master Trieze we'll be done in a couple minutes, Mamoru."  
  
"I'll kill you all," the new person whispered. Usagi recognized him as well, and now she was REALLY scared.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Rei smirked, kicking his side. He grunted in pain, but refused to let out any more than that. He tried to sit up, but she locked an arm around him, holding him still while Dorothy locked the shackles on his ankles. They then both stood, Rei delivering the boy one last kick. They left the barely flickering torch and slammed the heavy door shut.  
  
"They got you, too," Usagi whispered, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Usagi?" he said in surprise, struggling to sit up. "You're... you're alive!" He sounded releived. "I was so worried... I am so sorry-"  
  
"It's not your fault, Quatre," she interrupted. "But... how did they get you?"  
  
The blonde boy grimaced. "The easiest way they could... in my sleep." He scowled. "I'm sending them to hell after this... what happened to your face?"  
  
Usagi went to touch her slashed cheek, but her hands were once again stopped by the shackles. Instead, she sighed, both in frustration and exhaustion. "A werewolf got me... I think it was that Une person."  
  
Quatre's lips pulled back in a snarl, totaly out of character for him. It surprised Usagi. "She'll die second... I'm getting Trieze first." A pause. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He smiled sadly. "I really ish we'd sent you home... this might never have happened... I should have listened to Heero. I just want you to know that... I am... so... sorry." He let out a long sigh, but one thing in particular surprised her.  
  
"Heero said WHAT?"  
  
He blinked in surprise. "He said you were feeling homesick. That one night when he left your room... he said you'd told him you were homesick."  
  
"I never said that," she whispered.  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I find it easy to believe after he... told me..." She could barely see his blue eyes staring at her. "Usagi-chan, why didn't... you never... you lied about Trowa... didn't you?"  
  
Tears swam in her eyes. "I guess Heero told you," she murmured.  
  
Usagi guessed her voice must have trembled because Quatre automatically sounded nervous and apologetic. "Oh... geez, Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm not crying..."  
  
His expression hardened. "No more lies, now, Usagi-chan. If we want to make it out alive... I want you to live, Usagi-chan. But to do that, we have to start being honest with eachother."  
  
She stared at his silouette before smiling in faint humor. "You mean, you can't lie to me that you're injured and for some reason your wrists are immobile. Or your hands, at least."  
  
His surprise could be felt easily; you didn't have to be anything but human. Then he chuckled softly. "They slashed my wrists a little. I have a knife in my boot, and I could try to pick the locks-"  
  
"You shouldn't hurt yourself more than you already have," she argued.  
  
He shook his head. "Usagi-"  
  
"Quatre, listen!" The sheer voice of her tone shut him up. "I don't want you hurt any more, Quatre."  
  
"What do YOU suggest we do?" he muttered, and she could tell he was messing around with the shackles anyway. "There's no other way out. I'm picking the locks..." Pause. "But when they come back, we have to make it look like you're still chained. All right?"  
  
She sighed in defeat. "Just be careful, Quatre, I don't want you to die," she whispered.  
  
He laughed half-heartedly. "Who's going to die, here? We'll be fine, Usagi-chan. I promise." There was a clicking of the locks being messed with. "I'm just sorry they got to you," he added, then there was a soft clang. She heard him crawling over to her and felt his warm hands on her arms, trailing down until they found the sources. She heard metal on metal as he twisted the blade in the small locks. "Don't move. If the knife slips..."  
  
Usagi somehow found his eyes, a dark blue in the poor lighting. They stared at eachother for a few minutes and she finally said softly, "I'll do as you say, Quatre-san..." He flinched and ducked his head, now furiously trying to pick the lock. She realized her mistake and flushed. "I... I didn't mean... I mean, you're my teacher, and, and..."  
  
"It's all right." His voice was tired now, deflated. "I mean, now that I know even Trowa's after you... I don't know, maybe Heero was right. I can't protect you or anything. Why should I try?"  
  
Rage built up. "Heero said you shouldn't try?"  
  
He looked up and then her hands were free. Sighed, she flexed her sore wrists and waited for an answer. "Iie, he said I couldn't protect you. I guess he's right, though. What good am I to you if I can't-" She cut him off with a feirce kiss, taking him by surprise. She pulled back and felt his wrists. He cringed when her fingers brushed over the still bleeding cuts. Grabbing his shoulders, she rested her forehead against his, locking eyes with him.  
  
Transfering energy.  
  
He gasped, and she knew what he was feeling. A strong wave of power, sweeping through his whole body, healing wounds, refreshing energy. She pulled back, perspiring a bit. She wiped her forehead with her arm and looked at him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You really AREN'T human," he breathed.   
  
"I'm a reincarnated princess," she admitted. "I just found out... recently."  
  
He watched her, eyes filled with genuine emotion, the kind Trieze would never show. It confirmed her belief that he was merely attracted to her, nothing more. "You're amazing," he whispered.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I want you to be all right."  
  
Quatre smiled back. "I'll be fine..." His hand was warm over her own. Her hands were chilled with the cell's temperature. "If you're with me," he finished. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her gently. "I'll protect you from now on," he vowed.  
  
"Quatre," she murmured, then practically knocked him to the floor. He gave her a look of shock, but she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his shirt. "Quatre, you have to kill me," she pleaded.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Trieze doesn't want me dead, Quatre, he wants me to rule WITH him after he kills everybody!" she cried. She felt his hand goind through her hair, soothing her with gentle words. After a couple minutes, she finally calmed down enough to let her arms relax. He pushed her back and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Wants you to... rule with him...?" he repeated softly. She just nodded. "Damn," he whispered, then shook his head. "I won't kill you, but I sure as hell won't let him get to you. I promise." He smiled faintly. "Although... last time I made a promise-"  
  
She shook her head. "It was my fault. I left the area... and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, now you're in trouble, too..."  
  
Quatre just nodded. "I hope the others can hold out a little while longer," he murmured.  
  
Hope lit up Usagi's face. "The others... Wufei and Duo and Heero are okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "They're stronger than me... hopefully, they'll be all right." Then, after a pause, he added, "I just want you to know, though, that if Heero gets caught as well any time soon... it might mean we'll lose."  
  
Her forehead wrinkled. "Why?"  
  
"Because Heero's the strongest out of all of us, and not only strong, but extremely smart," Quatre explained, then laughed. "I never really was sure about reincarnation, but if it were true, then I guess Heero must have been some kind of fighting machine in another life."  
  
*Or a life yet to come,* Usagi thought absently, not realizing what she'd thought.  
  
~~  
  
Yay! Done! With this chapter, of course. ^-^ I wouldn't stop there, that'd be TOO mean! OK, well, I'm done here. Please review, and for those who haven't told who they want Usagi to end up with, please speak up now! ^-^ Ja ne!  
  
~ D-chan 


	11. Ch 11- A Reminsce and a Premonition

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
A Reminsce and a Premonition  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, Quatre, buddy! Wake up!" Duo rapped on his friend's door but got no response. "Buddy?" He frowned, turning the knob. Locked. "Damn, he must be real upset about Usagi," he whispered.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," Heero muttered from behind him. Duo blinked, not getting it. Didn't FEEL right? "I think it's a serious sixth sense this time," Heero continued, placing a hand on the door, eyes narrowed.  
  
*This time?* Duo wondered, eyebrows twitching down.  
  
Suddenly fear flashed through the other werewolf's eyes. Duo was taken by surprise and immediatly backed up, which was a good thing because Heero slammed a fist into the door, causing it to collapse. "Holy," Duo breathed, then looked into the room. "Where's Quatre?!" he yelled.  
  
"Trieze has him," Heero said softly.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
**  
  
Usagi tilted her head, letting out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked over at her gaurdian - he insisted on it - and blinked. "They found out you're missing."  
  
"Nani? How did you know?" Quatre wore a perplexed expression.  
  
"A sixth sense," she replied calmly.  
  
He shook his head. "You're one hell of a strange human, Usagi-hime."  
  
She winced. "Please don't call me that, Quatre-kun."  
  
"Nande? I haven't treated you with the respect you deserve, Usagi-hime."  
  
A frown crossed her face. "The princess in me is dead, Quatre-kun. I'm... I was supposed to be normal this time. Last time I was a warrior, then a queen... this was my first chance to be normal, now it's all crumbling in my hands..."  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "But in all honesty, you're the most normal person I know. And the most beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Arigotou, Quatre-kun, but keep in mind you DO live with two werewolves, a vampire and a psycotic teenaged girl."  
  
He scowled slightly but then hid it. "I have been neglecting Minako a bit, I guess," he admitted. "I wish I hadn't. This might not have happened."  
  
"What happens happens, Quatre-kun. You may be able to change Destiny, but it's pretty hard to mess around with Fate."  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "You sound like you'd know."  
  
She flushed. "Yeah, I guess," she mumbled.  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
She glared at him. "You said no secrets, not no privacy," she complained.  
  
"Being open might help."  
  
She sighed. "You just HAVE to be right, don't you?"  
  
He grinned. "Hai."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"IIE!" Her scream shut him up, his expression surprised and slightly hurt. She realized what had just happened and flinched. "Gomen... gomen nasai, Quatre-kun..."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
**  
  
Duo sat on the couch, hugging his knees. Wufei noticed this strange behavior and hitched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Maxwell?" he muttered, not really caring but slightly curious.  
  
Duo looked up, cobalt blue eyes wide. "I have to tell you my secret," he whispered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Duo motioned him forward and Wufei leaned in until the werewolf could whisper in his ear. "I see naked people," he whispered, then exploded with laughter. Furious, Wufei grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into the wall. "Hey, Wu-man, lighten up," Duo gasped, still snickering.  
  
"That is NOT funny, Maxwell! And DON'T call me that!" He tightened his grip until the other boy turned blue, then released him. Duo clutched his chest, gasping for air. Wufei stalked out, angry with himself for even talking to him and for the prank the idiot pulled.  
  
He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall, expression blank. He felt around and when he sensed no one was near, he sunk to the floor. "Usagi," he whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He'd never cried before... he wasn't even sure if this was crying. It was a new sensation to him. Wet drops slid down his face and his cries were soft, almost silent. It hurt so badly, so much, the pain drove its way through his heart, eating at him. Wufei had never felt such pain, not even when he'd been stabbed with a wooden stake.  
  
Images of the golden-haired beauty ran through his mind, her smiles and kind offerings, her irresistable lips, how soft they felt against his own. The love she'd always shown him could never compare to the taste of her blood. He'd stake himself the next time he hurt her... he didn't want to hurt her in any way.  
  
God, he felt so bad for just letting her get captured that way. The guilt intensified the emotional pain at least a hundred-fold, trying to kill him. Right now it peirced his heart and he gasped, clutching his chest. "Usagi," he repeated, tears still falling. He somehow managed to right himself and wipe away the salty water. He couldn't let anyone find him in this state, especially not Maxwell. He had his pride... but he still felt it slipping. "Oh, God, Usagi, I'm so sorry... please forgive me..."  
  
**  
  
Duo rested the back of his head in his palms, frowning. He didn't really get why Wufei and Heero were so uptight... they had to relax a little or the tension would kill them. Either that, or they'd kill him... he really hoped they calmed down and calmed down fast.  
  
*It's not like either of them deserve Usagi anyway,* he thought. *I mean, Heero killed his own daughter and Wufei drinks her blood. That can't be love.* He couldn't ever remember killing anyone innocent or trying to bite Usagi's neck.  
  
*She was the first person to see past my outer exterior.* She'd somehow seen a lonely, devestated being underneath the happy, out-going cover. He felt a flashback coming through, a time when he finally decided that SHE WAS THE ONE...  
  
@@  
  
"Hi," he said cheerfully, sitting next to her on the floor. His legs were crossed and he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in on the heels of his hands. "So, what's up? You're getting cuter every day, you know that?"  
  
Usagi blushed, but smiled at him. "I'm fine, thank you. And thank you for the compliment, Duo-kun."  
  
He grinned. "No problem."  
  
She turned her gaze away from him, out into the horizen where the sun was setting. "Duo-kun, do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked, sounding out each word as if they were new to her.  
  
He blinked in surprise. "Well, I... I don't really know, Usagi-chan. I guess I believe it's possible."  
  
A lovely smile crossed her face, and he felt entranced. "I think... I was a warrior in my last life," she said softly.  
  
Duo flashed her a dazzling smile. "I think you were a princess in one of your lives, a goddess in another, and now you're a normal teenager mixed up with us." He paused, then added, "Sorry about that, by the way."  
  
She turned her wide blue eyes to him, and he felt his heart beat picking up rapidly. "Sorry about what, Duo-kun?"  
  
He had to tear his eyes away from her and focus on something else to be able to speak clearly. "Sorry for geting you mixed up in this mess. I mean... I know we're probably the most damned people on Earth right now."  
  
He felt warmth on his hand, and he looked down to find slim fingers intertwined with his own. He looked up and saw a slightly blushing Usagi, but what she said made his throat close.  
  
"I think you guys are the most wonderful... the most wonderful and kind people I've ever met," she said finally. "Especially you, Duo-kun. I'm glad that, even with the kind of life you've had, you're able to put up a good front."  
  
"N-nani?" he whispered.  
  
"I feel," she murmured, eyes closed now, fingers stroking his hand gently. "I feel... that you've had a rough life. You're a good person, Duo-kun. But never let go of your happiness. It's always important, and you're one of those rare people that use that happiness to get through the hardest points in life." Her eyes opened. "I hope you stay that way, Duo-kun."  
  
He blinked back a stinging in his eyes... tears. No, no he couldn't cry, he just COULDN'T...  
  
"Let it go, Duo-kun," she pleaded. He bowed his head and felt his shoulders shake. Tears fell freely. It felt so weird, but her arms embraced him and he felt a little comforted. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling her gentle hand stroke his back. She whispered words of comfort in his ears, and he felt strangely... aroused. He lifted his head and indigo eyes met the bright blue of skies.  
  
"Usagi," he managed to stammer, taking her hand in his. He kissed her palm softly, barely brushing his lips over the bare skin. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, and he felt warm inside. "Domo arigotou, Usagi-chan," he said, kissing her palm again, then licked it once. She looked surprised and was still blushing. He pulled her closer and she obediantly let him, until her body was barely touching his. He bent his head and kissed her lips, and when he did, he thought of sunshine and sugar.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing," she whispered, but that only resulted in moving her lips against his. She trembled slightly in his arms and the second time he kissed her, her eyes lapsed shut.  
  
Duo felt the kiss grow deeper, and he went along with it until alarms rang out through his head... he was starting to go too far and he could also sense Heero not too far away. Quickly, yet reluctantly, he pulled back, feeling the cold air on his lips instead of her own mouth. "I... I love you, Usagi," he whispered. Shock crossed her face, and she couldn't speak.  
  
@@  
  
He sighed. He really missed her, terribly. It hurt so bad to remember her, knowing it was partially his fault she was gone now. And now... they even had his best friend. If they were both dead... he had nothing left to live for except to fight.  
  
Besides, Usagi was engaged to him now. That little "ritual" he'd done to her that time, when he'd licked her palm and was kissing her... they were engaged now, and there wasn't a way he could change it.  
  
Instead of the triumph he'd thought he'd feel, he felt guilt... because he might lose her and it not only would have been pointless, she might hate him forever afterwards.  
  
**  
  
"Don't forget, Une is still out on her mission, she might be gone for another day to another week. Rei, I want you to be checking on the prisoners every... say, two hours," Dorothy instructed. "I am in charge, seeing as Master Trieze has promoted me to this position, and is out on his own business trip. You will do everything I say, understand?"  
  
"Understood," Rei, a witch with dark hair and smoldering purple eyes, and Makoto, her witch companion that was at least another head taller and had hair the color of milk chocolate and eyes greener than emeralds, both echoed.  
  
"Good," Dorothy smirked. "Now, as I said, Rei, you will check the prisoners every two hours. Makoto, you will bring them food two hours after sunrise and six hours after sunset each day. Whoever is accompanying them when a new prisoner is brought in will shackle their wrists and ankles, but only their ankles if human, and also, if human, slit their wrists so that they may be immobile."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The silvery blonde smiled in satisfaction. "Go," she ordered. Makoto and rei both headed out immediatly, hearing Dorothy ordering around the others.  
  
The others consisted of these people:  
  
Zechs Merquise, formerly known as Milliardo Peacecraft, brother of the deceased Relena Peacecraft. He had been on the other side, but had surrendered to the darkness after seeing his sister and neice murdered before his very eyes. He, like his sister had been, was a werewolf, yet not as powerful as they had hoped, which was why he was under Dorothy's command.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe. She was a fourteen-year-old vampire, but fast and clever. Yet she lacked enough skills for her to have to go through Dorothy's torture. Her deep purple eyes had a glint of evil Rei's eyes lacked, and she was really tough and a smart mouth. She loved nothing more than a mouth-off contest. If she didn't win, it was only because she had to be seperated from the person to prevent physical violence.  
  
They were the most powerful out of the rest of the others, which had about twelve more weaker werewolves, nine other shapeshifters, five other witches besides Rei and Makoto, two human martial artists that had been brainwashed, and seven other vampires. All in all, Dorothy was in control of thirty-nine soldiers.  
  
Rei wasn't supposed to check on the humans for another hour, so she sat in a chair, resting her chin on her fist, thinking. The human girl had looked awfully familiar; Rei had felt a really odd sense of something... protectiveness, maybe. Attraction? Very possible. Rei didn't really care for the gender of the person, just the personality. Whatever it was, it was new to her, yet oddly, she felt as if it had happened before, like she'd seen this girl somewhere before. Well, that had her make a decision; she'd find out the girl's name as soon as she could.  
  
Interesting... that Dorothy would assign Rei to this kind of thing, right after scolding her for showing too much interest in the enemy.  
  
How odd...  
  
**  
  
A shadow slunk across the room, and he saw it. But he was immobile; he couldn't move. Masaka... he was stronger than anyone else on his team, he HAD to be able to move...!  
  
Then, is if breaking free from tight ropes, his arms were free. He took a cautious step forward, and after being reassured it was safe to walk, he ran after the shadow. The figure slipped through a door crack, and then shut the door. Before he could stop himself, he ran into the door... then through it. *Nani?! What's going on?!* It was weird, not scary, but weird. "Hey! You!" he yelled, but the figure kept going. "Who are you?! What the hell is going on?!" Still no reply...  
  
Then he was in another room. He saw Duo's sleeping form on the bed, and the figure tackle the werewolf. Before Duo could respond, a hand was clamped over his mouth. He could feel the pain of his comrad as his wrists were slit, deeply, so that he couldn't struggle very well. Then he felt a sting, and he knew his friend had been given an injection. Darkness overtook him, and he struggled and struggled... now he was watching from Duo's point of view. The figure smelled like a werewolf, and its eyes were amber. Being close, pressed against the body, he knew it was a woman.  
  
Fury swept through him, but he couldn't fight the injection much longer. One of his hands formed claws and he swiped at her face. She snarled on impact, swiping him back. His lower jaw hurt badly now, and he felt so tired and drugged... he couldn't move anymore...  
  
Heero sat boltright up in his bed. The first thing he thought was that he was amazed at himself for being able to fall asleep. Then he remembered the dream. *I fell asleep... because someone wanted to send me a premonition,* he thought.  
  
He rolled out of bed, landing with a thump on the floor. Immediatly, he stood, running down to the next door. He twisted the knob until it broke off the door, then he kicked it in. He looked around the room; no sign of a struggle. No items missing. Then he looked at the bed.  
  
Duo was gone. 


	12. Ch 12- Fate's Playtime

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Fate's Playtime  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up in surprise when the door clanged. Her heart sank as she saw Duo pushed in by Rei. She looked at her former friend sadly, wishing she could use her powers to awaken her memories... demo, it was impossible. If Rei found out she wasn't really shackled to the floor, she'd call for help and all hope of escape would be over.  
  
Deep purple and sea blue eyes met, and Rei blinked, before frowning, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Usagi heard clicking sounds of the lock being shut. After she was certain no one else was within earshot, she whispered, "Duo-kun!"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hi, Duo."  
  
"Quatre! Buddy, are you okay?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Quatre turned his head to the side, avoiding Usagi. "I've been better."  
  
"You're okay, Usagi-chan?" She nodded and heard his sigh of relief. "I was scared to death. I thought they'd killed you both... I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you two." Quatre looked surprised; Usagi smiled.  
  
"Duo-kun, did they hurt you? What's that red stuff on your face?" Usagi undid the broken shackles and crawled over to the surprised Duo.  
  
"Nani... you were just... demo..." he muttered. She shrugged, reaching out to touch the side of his jaw. He flinched and drew back. "Ow..."  
  
She gasped, staring at her fingers. "Duo, you're bleeding!" She immediatly took his hands and felt his wrists. "Just like with Quatre... they cut your wrists. To make you immobile," she murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know that," he mumbled in sarcasm.  
  
Quatre watched, and even though he was upset with her, jealousy still welled up when she touched him.  
  
"Hold still," she ordered. He didn't protest as the soft skin of her cheek brushed lightly against his face, sending shivers up his spine. Then her forehead rested on his, and cool sparks seemed to fly into him and throughout his body. The stinging of his jaw and wrists slowly faded as he healed. She barely pulled back, and he forgot about Quatre. He kissed her softly, and she barely responded before pulling back more.  
  
Quatre turned his head at the sight, burning with anger and drowning in sorrow. *She must love him... a lot...*  
  
Still forgetting Quatre was there, Duo decided now would be a good time. She was alive, at least for now, and he had to tell her... before it was too late. "Usagi, remember that day... when you were talking about reincarnation and I..." She blushed an nodded. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You and I... are engaged now."  
  
Usagi gasped, falling back, hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Nani?!"   
  
Before the werewolf could respond, something came flying at him and he was tackled to the floor. "What did you do to Usagi-hime?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Quatre, keep your voice down, they'll hear you," she pleaded, but he ignored her.  
  
"Quatre, that hurts... ow!" he yelped, feeling silver pressed up against the sensitive spot between his elbow and forearm. "That's silver, man! It hur- OW!" He cried out as the human boy pressed the weapon on the sensitive spot harder.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Quatre hissed. "You KNEW that I... you KNEW!"  
  
"Quatre-" Duo yelped again as the sharp end of the knife turned on him.  
  
"Quatre, stop it!" Usagi whimpered. "It's not you! STOP IT, QUATRE!"  
  
He blinked, realized what he was doing. Slowly, he released his friend. "Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai, Duo, daijabou ka? Gomen nasai, gomen nasai..."  
  
"It's okay, buddy," Duo muttered, rubbing his elbow, but Quatre kept repeating the words over and over again.  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against a wall. *This is really starting to get to him...*  
  
**  
  
*Almost time, almost time, almost, almost...*  
  
When he repeated the words inside his head, they sounded almost foreign. It was a little weird, but... he could feel it. He'd been feeling a lot of things lately, so many different things... especially since he first saw Usagi in this world. He knew he had Ami to thank, because without her, he wouldn't have learned how to open a link with the girl.  
  
*So close, so close, closer with each second...*  
  
It was like an alarm in his system... and he wasn't even sure he HAD a system anymore. But it was telling him the time was drawing closer, that the big moment was coming...  
  
"What big moment? Why don't I understand? WHAT is drawing closer and closer?*  
  
He didn't know. He only knew that something WAS. It was a good thing, but could have bad results...  
  
*WHAT good thing? WHAT bad results?*  
  
If it was a good thing, it must have something to do with... Usagi, he hoped. Maybe he could finally be with her, maybe she'd finally come to him, after all the years of being with the other guy... maybe she'd finally choose HIM...  
  
*I can hope, pray wish... but would it do any good?*  
  
That was a good question. If he prayed with all his soul... if he put his whole heart into wishing... if he put his whole BEING into HOPE... could he ever have her? Could he ever really be with her?  
  
*Could she ever love me?*  
  
Dark, dark, dark... himself. Being all alone. It was black, dark, darkness... alone...  
  
Gray, black, semi-darkness. When Ami was with him... that's what he saw; that's what he felt.  
  
Colors. Ruby red, midnight blue, golden yellow, cobalt green, and so many others he couldn't name. Usagi, that was Usagi. She was light, pure light. She was warmth, comfort... he loved her so much, God, he did.  
  
Wait... what was that? Damn, he was SO close! Usagi was on the brink of sleep. Not drugged sleep; it was near impossible for him to get in there, but REAL sleep. She hadn't gotten much of THAT lately. *I have to know what's been going on,* he thought. *I have to see her again...*  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Ami sat enar him, but didn't look him in the eyes. That meant she was in deep thought. "Do you... love Usagi?"  
  
"You know-"  
  
"Iie, I mean REALLY love Usagi. Would you kill her to be with her?"  
  
He was shocked. Kill... KILL Usagi? "Of course not," he whispered.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
She blinked, stood, then walked away. "No reason, no reason at all, Trowa-kun..."  
  
That was... weird...  
  
**  
  
It disturbed him. The quietness. The silence. The place was really empty without Duo, without Quatre...  
  
Without Usagi.  
  
The night was cold, but he didn't notice, didn't care. He leaned against the railing, both elbows supporting him. The river was endless, the stars seemed to stretch out into forever. Hai, they sparkled, they tried their best to dazzle and awe every being that looked at it... but be refused to be impressed. His smirk had faded into a blank line, his smug eyes had eroded to deep pools of darkness. Only one picture stayed within his mind, only one image refused to leave him.  
  
Usagi... Usagi...  
  
Golden hair like a clear, rushing waterfall. Eyes like the deep sparkling pools the waterfalls fell into, a soul deeper than anything ever made, wider than space, reaching past the sky, past the solar system, to the stars. Kindness that never wavered. Pale, creamy skin that felt nice to run your fingers over, long lashes that tried to hide her eyes, but never succeeded. Beautifully curved lips... lips he remembered kissing.  
  
Kisses sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted, human or not. Passion that knocked him over like a mallet to the head. He closed his eyes, forcing the tears to stay back. Iie. He would NOT cry again, not out here where ANYONE could see him...  
  
Revenge. He wanted revenge. He would hunt Trieze down and slit his throat. He would kill any of his damned minions that had touched her, alive, undead, damned, cursed, loved... any of them.  
  
Locks of dark hair were falling into his eyes. Wufei pushed them back, filled with a sudden calm, a deadly certainty.  
  
"I will kill you, Trieze. Personally," he whispered. "And the second I'm finished with you, I'm killing every other damned brainwashed minion you have."  
  
"Oh, will you?"  
  
He didn't even jump; somehow, he'd known. He turned slowly, calmly. "Hai. I will. I'll kill that son of a bitch."  
  
The woman's lip lifted in a snarl. "Never refer to Master Trieze that way."  
  
Wufei threw his head back and laughed for all he was worth. "He's a sadistic bastard. You're a fucking slut, you filthy werewolf scum. All your minions are exactly like you; Trieze is just the leader of all whores, man and woman."  
  
Two hands wrapped around his throat, and he just smirked. Nothing could kill him, nothing except wood. He wasn't afraid of her. "You'll be in the front row, watching when I kill YOUR slut," she snarled. His eyes darkened. *She... called... Usagi...*  
  
With a sudden burst of power he didn't know he had, he punched her across the jaw, then shoved her over the railing. She shrieked, a shrill scream. One corner of his mouth lifted in satisfaction; he'd heard the crack when he'd punched her. Her jaw had to be hurting like a bitch now.  
  
"You'll die, vampire," she hissed, but her words were slurred.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you should be talking. You'll just make it worse."  
  
"You'll be sorry, you undead smart-ass."  
  
"Why, thank you, you weak onna." Wufei frowned slightly, but hid his discomfort. That feeling... that horrible thirst was returning. His canines ached to bite the woman, to slit her throat until she bled to death, to lap up every last goddamn fucking drop... but he couldn't. Not now, not before a battle. Taking her by surprise was a sign of weakness. Clever move, maybe, but weakness.  
  
Une scrambled back up, and he had to bite down on a snicker. Her jaw was a little out of place, her clothes were torn and wet and muddy. "Well, don't we look attractive," he said, then stopped trying to hold back his laugh and let it go. She glared at him.  
  
"You'll pay for ruining my face." The way she spoke only caused him to laugh harder; he didn't know WHAt was wrong with him. He must be going insane, he wasn't normally like this.  
  
She slammed her leg into his side, catching him completely off guard. He stumbled, fell and rolled, but got to his feet just in time to see her attacking again. "Weak onna!" he yelled, dodging another blow. "This is NOT-" She snap-kicked him in the chest and he flew back, hitting the wall. But he immediatly picked himself up, finishing his sentence. "... not HONORABLE!"  
  
"Bite my ass!" she yelled, picking up a large oak branch. She swung out at him and he kept avoiding it until he made a mistake. She went for his legs and he jumped over them, but she curved the swing upward and it slammed into the side of his head. He grunted, falling back. His head throbbed in pain; he cringed slightly. *Kuso...*  
  
"Go to hell," he muttered before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
**  
  
"Hey. Witch."  
  
Makoto looked up, staring at the limp body in Dorothy's arms. "Hm?"  
  
"Rei's busy. Shackle him, slit his wrists with a wooden dagger and toss him in with the others." The shapeshifter girl unceramoniouisly dropped the boy's unconscious body on the floor.  
  
The witch grunted in response, grabbing a pair of steel shackles and a sharpened dagger, made specially for vampires, like this boy. She did the shackles first before slitting his wrists quickly. She flinched slightly as she did it, not knowing why. But she hoisted him on her shoulder, carrying him easily.  
  
Once she got to the chamber, she droped him on the hard floor, hearing a gasp as she did so. She frowned, glancing at the blonde girl. She stared at the boy she'd just brung in, a word touching her lips. Wu... wufei. What was a wufei? She glanced down at the boy and realized it was his name.  
  
*Hn... Wufei... sounds familiar...* She shook her head, still staring at the girl. Something was... amiss. "You," she ordered. The blonde looked up, surprised. "Hai. You. Stand up."  
  
Small whimpers. "Demo... I can't-"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The girl tried to stand up, but it was more like a crouching position. She struggled with the shackles until Makoto waved a hand. "Enough," she muttered, turned and walked out. She made sure the door was locked before walking away.  
  
Usagi waited until Makoto was out of earshot before she turned to Quatre. "Is Wufei...?"  
  
"He's okay," Duo said, a note of relief in hios voice. She smiled slightly. Duo might love to antagonize the vampire, demo, he still cared for him... as a friend.  
  
After a couple minutes, she said, "Quatre?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-hime?"  
  
"Get these off, please."  
  
He flushed. "Oh... gomen nasai, Usagi-hime!" He scrambled over and undid her shackled. She rubbed her wrists, easing the discomfort. They had to lock her back into the darned things every time someone came... just in case something like what had just happened occured.  
  
Remembering Wufei, she scrambled over to him. She touched his face, running her fingers over his chisled features. She was unaware of Duo's squirming in discomfort beside her; she was focused on the vampire boy. Her fingers felt a kind of dryness, and she moved her hand until she reached a spot near the back of his head. Some blood wasn't quite dry yet; she shuddered slightly.  
  
"Wake up," she whispered, trying to transfer the thought into his mind. "I can't help you if you're unconscious... wake up..."  
  
His eyebrows twitched slightly, and after what seemed like eternity, his eyes opened. "Ugh," he muttered. "That fucking whore... I'll kill her for this." Tears sprang to her eyes; it was a Wufei-like response in this kind of situation. "Onna? What the hell...?"  
  
"Don't call me that," she scolded gently, then turned to Quatre. "Get the shackles off his feet, onegai, Quatre-kun." He obeyed, doing it hastily. Afterwards, Wufei tried to lift his arm, but winced as pain shot up and down his arm. He tried the other one, but got the same results.  
  
"Fuck... wood..." he grunted.  
  
"Wufei," she said in a warning voice. He just smirked at her, and she smiled. "I'm going to heal you now, okay?"  
  
"Nani? What the hell-" She cut him off by touching his wrists. He flinched as the pain radiated through his hands and arms, all the way to his shoulders. She let out a soft sigh, and his muscles tensed. "Calm down, Wu-kun. Relax." He did as he was told, almost reluctantly, though. She released his aching wrists and brushed her lips against his, unable to resist doing so before she did what she had with Duo and Quatre... forehead to forehead, third eye to third eye. His eyes shut, feeling a new, sparkling, cleansing feeling within him. A faint smile lit up his face, but it was almost immediatly wiped away.  
  
"What was that?" he demanded softly.  
  
"I'm not completely human myself," she whispered in response. "I... I'm a reincarnated princess."  
  
He snorted. "I'm not complaining..."  
  
She blinked, just staring into his dark eyes. He just watched her as she studied the flickers of emotions in his eyes. Then she turned to Duo and Quatre. "Turn around," she ordered.  
  
Quatre scowled. "Demo, Usagi-hime-"  
  
"You're going to yell at me. Just turn around." They both sighed, but did as they were told. She turned back to the vampire, leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "You need it again, Wu-kun." He held back the shiver that threatened to run down his spine, but looked at her.  
  
"Iie. I won't hurt you again," he murmured.  
  
Her lips touched his, and it didn't do anything to quench his thirst... and she knew it. It was bait. He was drowning in emotions and the many decisions... to take her up on her offer, to decline and make her angry, or decline and take Duo's or something. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss and he immediatly made his choice.  
  
Wufei grasped her shoulders, kissing back gently, tasting her lips before he moved down and kissed her throat, tasting her skin, then bit her. She shivered slightly, closing her eyes as his warm mouth moved over her neck. After a brief minute, he pulled back. "Daijabou ka?" he barely whispered.  
  
She nodded, and their eyes locked again. She inhaled sharply, heard a rustle behind her of Duo growing uncomfortable. She had to ignore it for just one more second, one more moment...  
  
His next kiss was soft, loving. Brief, but filled with emotion. She pulled back, smiling slightly.  
  
"Quatre? Duo? You guys can turn around now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D-chan: Guess what? I have a surprise for everyone! I'm dropping EVERY SINGLE STORY until I finish this! Promise! If I break my promise, MK-chan can whack me on the head with an eraser or something.  
  
Wufei: Baka onna! You always say you're going to finish something before you start more! You already have another story planned!  
  
D-chan: *GLARE* Quiet, Wu-chan. Get kinky later, okay?  
  
Wufei: *blushes* *mutters* Weak onna...  
  
D-chan: *ahem* Anyway, that's all for now. ^-~ Laterz! *glomps Wufei* Say goodbye!  
  
Wufei: Weaklings...  
  
D-chan: *sweatdrop* We hafta work on your socializing a bit more, Wu-chan...  
  
Wufei: -_- 


	13. Ch 13- The Time Wanderers

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
The Time Wanderers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm next.*  
  
There wasn't any doubt now. Heero would be the last to go, and he knew he'd be caught. The only question was, should he put up a fight?  
  
Of course he would. He was the strongest, and he was going to prove it. He would last out longer than any of them, but Trieze would use something - his weakness, silver, or maybe even Usagi, if he knew about her - against him so he'd somehow be captured... just like Quatre, just like Duo, just like Wufei... just like Usagi.  
  
He was certain of it.  
  
He'd heard the fighting outside, the end of it, anyway. He'd heard insults thrown at eachother, and he knew immediatly it wasn't Minako and Wufei exchanging the words. But the minute he'd gotten there, Wufei and the other person - probably Une - were gone.  
  
Speaking of Minako, he hadn't seen her in a while, either...  
  
**  
  
Minako crouched down in the bushes, being perfectly still. She was really good at that... wait. Was that... no, just a shadow. *Damn,* she thought. *I have to... kill them all...*  
  
She'd been in the city for the past few days; she'd gone there immediatly after Quatre had said he hated her. But she felt compelled to come back, only to find that he was gone. Even though she'd been hurt, rage had built up like a fire, growing hotter and hotter, more painful to both her and the victim of whoever she attacked first.  
  
As much as his words had hurt her, she was still very protective of Quatre. She'd taken a few days to calm down, to go over what had happened since she'd found the whole group. She was shocked and appaled at some of the things she'd done... mainly bribing Duo, trying to murder Heero, yelling at Quatre... and attempting to murder Usagi... then trying to cover it up. *I was... insane,* she thought. *No WONDER Quatre got so mad at me... I have to correct all the mistakes I've made.*  
  
She'd been so crazy, so jealous, that she'd ignored the feeling that she'd seen Usagi somewhere before, and it wasn't the fact that they looked a lot alike; blonde hair, blue eyes... there was just something that made her re-think the whole reincarnation thing.  
  
Well, that was another reason she was here. Usagi had been captured along with Quatre. She would get them both out, then do her best to find out who Usagi really was, and why she looked so familiar.  
  
But, just like everyone else, she was unprepared.  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth, and she couldn't scream. She thrashed about, but was held in a tight grip, and she could have sworn the person was trying to crush her bones. Warm breath brushed against her ear as her captor whispered, "Too easy. You're boyfriend was just as easy. Weak humans." A girl... a little GIRL... maybe about ten... she was unprepared... that's all Minako could think before she was knocked out.  
  
**  
  
Usagi muffled a sigh and rolled over carefully. She was feeling a little dazed from the lack of hunger, not to mention the fact she let Wufei drink some of her blood, but she didn't want him to know it. So, she put up a front, acting light and maybe a little indifferent, but they didn't seem to notice. And if they did, they didn't let on.  
  
She'd been shackled back to the floor, but Rei and Makoto came in, Rei muttering something about not liking the idea of releasing 'the human' - Usagi, of course - from her chains, but Makoto didn't seem to be listening. Her gaze had been fixated on Wufei, and for some reason, it not only annoyed Usagi, it made her wonder...  
  
Quatre was on her left. He'd been trying to stay awake, but finally submitted himself to sleep, for which Usagi was grateful. Duo was on her right, which annoyed her a little, not just him, but the both of them, because it made her feel like she couldn't take care of herself. Quatre vowed he was going to protect her, but... she needed her SPACE sometimes, for godsakes...  
  
Wufei, thankfully, was sitting up against the wall. The light rising and falling of his chest meant he was asleep, but even so, she was very, very quiet when moving. She sat up slowly before standing and walking as silently as she could to the door. She sat down, listening to the sounds outside.  
  
"... a girl... another human..."  
  
"Odd... looks like... human girl..."  
  
Usagi knew they'd gotten Minako, and she had to muffle a sigh. *Oh, Mina-chan... I wish you'd just have stayed AWAY... I still care about you, no matter what you've done to me...*  
  
They still hadn't gotten Heero, and she was EXTREMELY grateful for that. She didn't want him in the same predicament.  
  
Her eyes shut, but she refused to fall asleep. She was afraid of confronting Trowa... yet she didn't know why. She loved him as well... why was she afraid? She just didn't know. Just a weird feeling that SOMETHING that had to do with Trowa... something BIG was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.  
  
It was so hard... so hard to stay awake. But she had to fight, she wanted to see Minako... she hoped they weren't doing anything horrible to her, but something was whispering, saying that SOMETHING didn't feel quite right...  
  
Usagi yawned softly, covering her mouth. Someone stirred and she went still. The next thing she heard was, "What are you doing?"  
  
She breathed out a small sigh of relief. "I couldn't sleep, Duo-kun."  
  
He smiled at her, even in the darkness, she could almost see it. "You know you can ALWAYS sleep with me."  
  
"Duo, stop kidding," she whispered, blushing.  
  
"I'm not." She looked into his eyes and giggled; he was joking. That's what the sparkle meant... although, in this lighting... iie, he wouldn't do that, not in this kind of situation. "So, why can't you sleep?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know... weird feelings. Almost like premonitions. I've been having a lot of them lately."  
  
"Hm... I think I know what you mean," he said softly, deep in thought. It was actually a rare state for him. She smiled slightly at the thought. "So, why don't you just come on back, lie down, and get some sleep. Okay? You know Quatre and I will always be watching over you, Usagi, your royalness."  
  
She stiffled a giggle. "The correct term is, 'your highness', Duo." He blushed and she grinned. Silently, they made their way back to the spot, lying back down. But Usagi was still a little uncomfortable, and it was a really weird discomfort. After Duo fell back asleep, she got up again. "Sorry, Duo-kun," she whispered. "But... I want to be with someone else tonight... he'd make me feel better. I don't know why... I just feel he would." With that, she kissed his cheek softly, detecting a small smile.  
  
She smiled herself, then slowly, silently, made her way over to the wall. She leaned against Wufei, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He grunted, opening his eyes only to find her cuddled up next to him. Almost immediatly afterwards, she was asleep. He smirked slightly, deciding that if she wanted to be there... he sure as hell didn't mind. He stroked her hair gently, taking in every detail he could without disturbing her. Then, he also fell into his dark dreams... dreams of the past he didn't want to remember.  
  
**  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Usagi." He smiled, leaning down adn brushing his lips across hers. "It's good to see you again, Princess. Been awhile."  
  
She flushed, touching her mouth lightly before whispering, "Why don't I understand? Trowa, why am I remembering NOW? Why not earlier?"  
  
He barely lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I've been having... weird premonitions," he said slowly.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look. "Premonitions?"  
  
"Something of the sort." Usagi studied him, his intent, serious expression, his steady gaze, the deep green eyes that held that gaze. He seemed... troubled. Or something. She didn't quite understand, but... right now, being with him was nice. She hadn't really seen him in a few days, so she was content with just watching him right now. *He's so... deep,* she thought, struggling to think of the word before finally coming up with it. *Everything he says and does is so heartfelt.*  
  
A smile, even if only slight, a touch, a move, a kiss... all with a purpose. Trowa never did anything wihout a purpose, she completely understood that now. "Trowa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Usagi's lip tugged into a slight frown. "I... I want to know why I can't use the full extent of my powers. I sense that I can do... much, much more... so why can't I?"  
  
He leaned back slightly. "I don't really know," he finally admitted. "Ami would probably know better than me. Quatre might even know."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not be playing dumb, Trowa Barton. I know what you are, you know." He blinked, his expression flickering for a moment. Then he smiled slightly.  
  
"Very perceptive," he complimented.  
  
She grinned slightly. "Thank you." They were silent for another couple of minutes. "So, do you talk to Ami much?"  
  
"Sometimes." He tilted his head slightly. "She was acting a little weird last time, though."  
  
Usagi shrugged slightly, not really wanting to comment on that. "So... how much longer?"  
  
He knew what she was implying. "Not much," he replied. She sighed, looking troubled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Cheer up. There's got to be something good out of this whole mess."  
  
A corner of her mouth lifted. "I'll get back to you on that." She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll see you soon, Trowa." Their lips met in a light, but warm kiss. Then she stepped back, waving slightly until she disappeared. Trowa closed his eyes as the colors slowly faded back into the darkness. *Sooner than you think.* The thought came to him before he realized it. *What did... what was that supposed to mean?*  
  
**  
  
More than a thousand years...  
  
The moon was so appealing...  
  
The night was so cold...  
  
He was cursed to be this...  
  
He was a damned one...  
  
He would hide...  
  
So no one could ever REALLY know...  
  
But then they knew...  
  
They weren't any different...  
  
On the outside...  
  
But inside...  
  
So different...  
  
But one thing never changed...  
  
About HER...  
  
Usagi.  
  
She was always warm and sweet, kind and open-hearted. Everything, down to every detail, that he wasn't. Wide deep blue eyes, silken hair that had to be made of pure gold... perfection. In each life... perfection. Slightly different each time, but it only made her more desirable.  
  
She'd been a princess... she'd been a warrior with a cover-up as a normal girl... she'd been a servant girl... and she'd had the chance to be normal, just this once... failed. And now she had all her memories back, the memories Time Wanderers like herself ever had.  
  
A Time Wanderer was just another name for the reincarnated, only they came back REPEATEDLY. They always came back into the same body, most of the same habits, sometimes the same emotions. Yet other humans were too stupid to put the peices together. They didn't want to accept the fact... but if a Time Wanderer accepted the fact...  
  
Memories. Floods of them, mountains of them. Some to cherish, some to cry, some as surprises, demo... sometimes they weren't taken aback. That was usually the case if they've accepted the fact before, in other lives. They became immune to that kind of surprise... mostly.  
  
Usagi was a Time Wanderer, of course. Her very first life had been as a princess, then a slave soon afterwards. Then the Pretty-Suited Warrior, Sailor Moon. Now a normal girl mixed with the damned supernatural like himself.  
  
Her names had varied, yet sounded so much alike, meant almost the same thing. Serenity, Bunny, Serena, Rina... Usagi. Most of the time, it was Usagi.  
  
When he'd first seen her in this life, he didn't want to believe it was her. He tried to refuse the fact, he tried to pretend she was someone else. But then he kissed her... and it was obvious now. Too obvious. Her kisses were the same, yet each time was more enchanting then the last.  
  
He'd been with her the last few lives... but now something strange had happened; his other comrads had fallen for her in this life, as well. This time she was faced with an extremely difficult choice... him, the other two cursed ones, the human... or the dead boy.  
  
Wufei had no doubts now. He'd followed Yuy when Winner had run from the human bitch. He'd heard what the werewolf had said... then he'd immediatly left. Trowa was pretty much alive, in some kind of other world... or whatever. It was fine. Usagi's had not been touched in this world... otherwise he'd have to bring Trowa back to life somehow just so he could kill him again.  
  
He finally opened his eyes, feeling as if he'd just fallen back from a trance. Something warm was near him, and when he looked down he remembered the golden-haired princess. He smirked slightly, then quickly wiped it off as footsteps sounded down the hall. He was prefectly still, even his breathing was almost impossible to hear. The door clanged open and the silouette of the tall witch was there. She walked in and, almost gently, as if she were trying to be careful, set down a figure a couple feet from the blonde-haired human boy. She glanced over at him and emerald green eyes locked with cold ebony. He glared at her, and a small frown crossed her lips. She then turned and left, not bothering to be silent in shutting the door.  
  
Duo yelped and sat up; Wufei groaned inwardly. *Why? Why must he be so LOUD, even when he wakes up?* he silently complained. Quatre stirred, rolling over to look up at the ceiling, blinking to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. His hand moved over, and soon they both realized Usagi wasn't there anymore. Wufei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
Both boys glanced over at him, Duo glaring. Wufei lifted a shoulder, as if to say, 'What? It wasn't MY idea.'  
  
"Who's that?" Quatre muttered, finally taking notice of the new member. Wufei knew, but he was silent.  
  
Usagi blinked, stiffling a yawn. "Hm..." she mumbled, sitting up. Wufei glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and she smiled kindly at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, a silent thank-you. He just glanced away, fighting the grin that threatened to break out over his face.  
  
Then she gasped. "Oh... GODDESS," she breathed. As soon as she said that, the door was opened yet again, another figure tossed to the floor unceramoniously. She shook her head sadly; only one figure grunted, looking up.  
  
"Quatre," Heero muttered tiredly. "Get these damn shackles off." Quatre immediatly went to work as Usagi looked over their other "roommate". Heero rubbed his wrists slightly, trying not to flinch at the sting at his gaze also fell on the limp figure in the middle of the darkened room. "Hn..." he mumbled.  
  
Usagi looked up. "I'll be right with you, all right, Heero-kun?" He just shrugged as she grabbed Quatre's knife.  
  
"Usagi, I don't think-" Quatre started.  
  
She looked up. "I know you won't do it. So I will," she said calmly, working with the shackles a little sloppily.  
  
"Demo... she's hurt you..."  
  
"Minako-chan is still my friend," she said sharply. "So are Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Hota-chan. I'll do anything for them."  
  
Wide blue eyes that almost matched her own opened; Usagi blinked, watching her old friend. Minako slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She glanced over at Quatre, then Duo, then Wufei and Heero. Finally her gaze rested on the princess, and a slow smirk spread across her face. Quatre and Duo tensed... that look...  
  
She surprised them be embracing Usagi tightly. The shorter girl returned the gesture, smiling. Minako leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Now I remember... why you look so familiar, Princess Serenity."  
  
The other blonde shook her head, eyes glistening. "I'm just Usagi now, Mina-chan."  
  
"Hm... gotcha." Minako winked, causing the other girl to giggle. "Oh, and..." She lowered her voice immediatly. "I know about... you know..." Usagi flushed, but nodded. Then her friend smiled, a little sadly, but with pure genuinity. "And I'm okay if you choose Quatre, too. In fact, I'll be cheering you both on, how about it?" Quatre blushed, avoiding the looks from the other boys, but Usagi's reaction was totaly different.  
  
"That's so sweet, Mina-chan... demo, I already know who I love," she said lightly.  
  
"Honto?" Minako tilted her head slightly with interest.  
  
"NANI?!" The boys all had similar expressions on their faces now.  
  
Usagi waved a hand. "That's for later, though." Duo pouted and she giggled. "Aw, come on, we have to break out of here first." The she added in a voice intended for Minako only, "Besides, it's fun watching Duo squirm." They both grinned.  
  
"I heard that," the werewolf muttered sullenly.  
  
"So what's your idea?" Heero asked.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Always the one to get right down to business, ne?" He scowled, but she just returned the look with a smile. "To be honest, I don't really have much of idea," she confessed. Duo facevaulted; Minako near stopped herself from falling over.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Usagi gasped. "N-nani? H-how can you...?"  
  
"Listen, Tenshi. I had a huge premonition, and I know what we need to do."  
  
She nodded. "Hai." She turned to the confused faces of the gundam pilots, saying, "It's Trowa." Quatre, Heero, and Wufei all tensed slightly, Duo just blinked rapidly.  
  
"Uh... is there something I don't know about here?" he asked after seing the uncomfortable look on Quatre's face.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Wufei was the one that spoke up. "Usagi and Trowa are connected. She sees him when she sleeps."  
  
Duo blinked once... twice... then sighed, muttering something about her prabably never getting any privacy. Minako studied the look on her friend's face, frowning slightly in disapproval, but she shrugged, slipping into her warrior mode. "Okay, let's bust out of here," she said grimly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hm... yup, I think that's long enough. ^-^ So, didja like it?  
  
Heero: Besides the fact I had next to no role in here?  
  
D-chan: *glares* I'm saving you for later, hot stuff.  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
D-chan: I personally enjoyed writing this chapter... ^-~ *giggle*  
  
Heero: You know that winking symbol gets annoying after awhile?  
  
D-chan: Hn...  
  
Heero: Are you mocking me?  
  
D-chan: Maayyyybe... *grin*  
  
Heero: .............  
  
D-chan: Now what do you say?  
  
Heero: Omae wa korosu?  
  
D-chan: *falls over*  
  
Quatre: Please review!  
  
D-chan: I always knew Quatre was smarter...  
  
Heero: Omae wa korosu... 


	14. Ch 14- The Battle Begins

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was ticking off Makoto, and she knew it.  
  
"Listen," the witch said tightly. "I work damn hard for this pay... you'd better eat it! Master Trieze INSISTS!"  
  
Usagi shook her head, arms crossed, looking as stubborn as a three-year old that had to have THAT toy, not the other one, THAT toy. "Not unless you feed them, too," she said, sounding as stubborn as she looked. She jerked her head in the direction of the three boys and girl behind her. Wufei scowled at the witch, Heero stared at her through narrowed eyes, Duo seemed to be either eyeing her or trying to avoid her... it was hard to tell the difference. Minako just looked detached.  
  
Makoto growled low in her throat. "It's hard enough feeding the other bottomless pits out there," she hissed, jerking a thumb in the direction... well, probably in a main room or something. "And you expect me to feed THESE animals?"  
  
"Hey!" Duo protested, only to have Heero's hand clamp over his mouth.  
  
"Then I won't eat," Usagi stated, calmly but stubbornly.  
  
Makoto glared at the smaller blonde girl, but only recived an equally angry look, full of much more ferocity than the would have thought. "Rei!" she yelled, storming out. "Put the shackles back on the girl! I don't care what Trieze said, just do it!"  
  
Usagi quickly turned to the others. "I'll handle Rei. When Makoto comes back, Wufei and Duo, you hold her down. Hotaru's a tough girl, especially for her age. Heero, Quatre and Minako, you'll have to handle her."  
  
Normally Minako would have jumped at the chance to work with Quatre, but this time she surprised everyone. "Demo, Princess," she protested, "My mission is to protect you!"  
  
"You're mission is also to do as I say," Usagi said tiredly.  
  
"Demo, I must repay for what I've done to you!"  
  
There wasn't any time to argue. "Do you two think you can hold off Hotaru all right?" Heero and Quatre nodded. "Good. Get ready."  
  
Wufei and Heero stood on either side of the doorway. Minako was crouched on the floor next to Heero, ready for action. Quatre and Duo stood off to the side until they were needed, and Usagi was a few feet away from the entrance, doing her best to hide in the shadows.  
  
Rei was the first to burst in. Minako pounced on her, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to hold her in a headlock. The dark-haired witch began to yell and curse, but the skilled vampire hunter clamped a hand over her mouth without adjusting her hold much. As Usagi approached her, violet eyes burned up at her, filled with the familiar ferocious fire Usagi had seen so many times before, except this was the first time the look was directed towards her. She flinched, but knelt on the ground.  
  
"Please forgive me," she whispered, grasping either side of Rei's head. The other girl began to struggle more, but Usagi managed to keep her head still, thrusting her forehead forward until it connected with the fire goddess's head. She gasped, and went limp in Minako's grip. Minako loosened her hold a little, but was still weary of the witch.  
  
At that moment both Hotaru and Makoto ran in. They both yelled out loudly as they were grabbed. Makoto yelled a long string of four-letter words as Wufei grasped her in a life-threatening hold, but he was careful not to actually KILL her. Duo saw that Wufei was having some difficulty, so he stepped forward, grabbing some rope Rei had dropped when she'd been jumped. He quickly tied her ankles, knowing it wouldn't hold long, but hoping it would hold long enough.  
  
Rei's mind was flooded with memories, wiping away every last trace of thought that had anything to do with Trieze and the present task. Her and Usagi in the castle on the Moon, in a high tower watching the boys below, gossiping and giggling... heartache when she found Usagi kissing the one she loved... forgiveness after a long arguement... her and Usagi having childish arguements in the time of Tokyo... her admittance to not being completely straight... Usagi's understanding... it was so overwhelming; she was literally drowning in memories. Some sweet, some bitter, some bright, some dark, but all hers.  
  
Hotaru came in in that instant. Her eyes narrowed and she just barely leapt out of the way from Heero grabbing her, but Quatre caught her by surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist and tackling her to the ground. She twisted viciously, almost squirming from his grip, but the werewolf twisted her arms behind her back painfully, the flat end of a wooden knife he;d had hidden in his boot pressed up against her senstitive elbow joints. She yelped in anger and pain, narrowing her deadly yet beautiful dark purple eyes at them. She started yelling at them, profanity flying out of her mouth like nothing before. Quatre blushed in embarrassment after hearing all the words, but another jolt of pain shooting up both her arms made her re-think screaming.  
  
The former princess of Mars slumped to the ground, exhausted from the overload of memories. "Watch her, Mina-chan," Usagi instructed. The Goddess of Love nodded. Usagi turned towards Hotaru, wanting to deal with the strongest first, but Makoto used a sudden burst of strength to break free of Duo and Wufei. She put her hands in front of her, aiming for Usagi...  
  
"USAGI!" Wufei and Duo both yelled. She quickly turned, getting into a fighting position in the same smooth motion. Both boys were inpressed.  
  
"I call upon the powers of Athena, Warrior Goddess..." Makoto hissed.  
  
Usagi straightened up, raising her arms so her palms faced upwards. "I call upon Selenity, the Goddess of the Moon and Justice..."  
  
A flash of black lightening struck down, hitting Makoto's hands, yet she didn't flinch. The power semed to build up until a huge sword crackling with energy appeared in her hands. "Goddess help me, Athena," she prayed.  
  
The air around Usagi seemed to sparkle, shimmering silver and gold and pink, falling into her cupped palms. They began to shape what looked like a delicately curved heart with an inscription you couldn't read unless you were the creator. "Goddess Selenity, my mother, lend me your powers..." she murmured.  
  
"Strike of the Warrior Goddess!" Makoto yelled, leaping into the air, ready to slice the girl cleanly in half. Everyone froze, tensed...  
  
"Purity Kiss!" Usagi cried, flinging the heart at Makoto. It seemed to fly right past the dark sword and slam into the witch. Makoto yelped, dropping the sword. It dissappeared an inch above the ground, and she fell to her knees, clutching her eyes where the heart had hit. One word was imprinted in her mind, the only word carved into the pixie-dust heart.  
  
Remember.  
  
Seeing her comrad fall, Hotaru began to struggle violently yet again. Heero tried to apply the pressure again, but this time she gave a violent fling with her arms, surprising him. He toppled back, scaring Quatre. The blonde boy tried to pin her to the ground, but she heaved him off. He went flying back, skidding across the floor.  
  
Usagi saw him fall, and she took her eyes off Hotaru for a moment, yelling, "Quatre!"  
  
A moment was all the cunning little vampire needed. She flung herself at the former Moon Princess, knocking her to the ground. Usagi's head hit the pavement, and she dimly heard everyone calling out to her past the throbbing of her head. She groaned softly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, but was frozen when Hotaru's canines sharpened. The look in the young teenager's eyes was triumphant and deadly. *Senshi of Destruction,* she remembered, closing her eyes. *Demo... I can't give up...*  
  
Just as she thought that, the girl on top of her was knocked away by another figure slamming into her, using the whole force and weight of their body. Usagi shook her head again, scrambling up. Wufei and Hotaru were wrestling on the ground, both of them equal in power, so neither was dominating. She snarled at him, and he did nothing but glare at her, trying to pin her to the floor. Heero ran over, grabbing Hotaru's arms again. She shook one free, but he still had the other and twisted in behind her back. She growled, but continued to struggle even with one arm immobile.  
  
Duo snuck up behind her, waiting for an opportunity. It came when she gave a single violent twist to her right, and he jumped on her from her right. Heero kept his grip on her arm while Duo climbed on top of her, straddling her hips with his legs. Wufei pinned her legs down by her knees, and she was pretty much immobile except for her arm, which continued to thrash about.  
  
Usagi almost pounced on the girl, pressing her forehead against hers. Hotaru screamed; the memories were coming harshly. They burst into her brain and hurt like wood against her heart. Still, Usagi would not move until she'd had ever memory returned. The small girl began to writhe, still shrieking. The princess finally pulled back, Hotaru whimpering, holding her head in pain. She turned to Makoto, who was still on her knees. She'd been clawing at her eyes, but now it was getting less violent. The room was starting to calm down when Milliardo burst in.  
  
"Yed mae!" he yelled in Thai. Wufei growled; he knew exactly what had been said. It was very obscene, even for the Thai. He didn't have time to wonder how Milliardo knew this language because he'd leapt at Usagi.  
  
Heero slammed into his in his mid-leap, sending them both rolling. They crashed into a wall with a sickening thud. Heero scrambled up, but Milliardo was horribly injured. Usagi gasped; his back was broken. It was bent at too odd an angle. She stared at Heero and he looked back, eyes full of guilt. *I'm sorry... I didn't mean-*  
  
*I forgive you,* she interrupted without moving her lips, walking over to Milliardo. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
He stared up at her, eyes glazed. "How..." he choked, wincing in pain. He may have been a werewolf, but even he couldn't live through this.  
  
She closed her eyes, and an idea came to her...  
  
**  
  
Trowa felt it. It was time...  
  
**  
  
"You're dying," she told him gently. He nodded in understanding. "I... I don't want to sound selfish, demo... I want to bring someone back to life," she whispered.  
  
Milliardo gave a slight nod. "I just want to be with my sister..."  
  
She smoothed the bangs out of his eyes. "You'll be with her... will you trade places with my friend?" He smiled slightly, nodding. Tears of gratefullness sprang to her eyes. *Trowa...*  
  
*Hai?*  
  
*I... I can't choose between you two. I need Ami.*  
  
*I'm here, Princess.*  
  
*Ami-chan!* She almost breathed a sigh of relief. *Onegai, Ami-chan, you and Trowa need to decide-*  
  
*Trowa.*  
  
*Nani?* Trowa sounded surprised, even in thought.  
  
*Let Trowa come back, Usagi-chan. I know how much he means to you.*  
  
*I so owe you, Ami,* Trowa vowed. *In the next life.* Usagi pictured him embracing her, and she smiled.  
  
*As do I, dear friend Ami,* Usagi added. She could almost picture Ami's smile... matte, she COULD see Ami's smile now.  
  
*You don't owe me a thing. It's my gift.*  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked Milliardo aloud.  
  
He gasped and winced. "Hai..."  
  
She smiled. "The pain will be over soon..." She swallowed. "No matter what, don't anyone think of this gesture in the wrong way," she addressed to everyone. "It's a matter of the process." Leaning down, her lips touched Milliardo's, drawng his life energy. Their thanks blended together until the body of Milliardo was gone. She could faintly hear Hotaru sobbing in the background, and then Trowa was there.  
  
He blinked his deep green eyes open. "Nani... it worked!"  
  
"Trowa!" Usagi flung her arms around him then stood. "We have to go, NOW," she insisted.  
  
**  
  
They were so close.  
  
Minako was leading them out the woods. Rei, Makoto, and Hotaru, just renewed with their memories, were being supported by Quatre, Wufei, and Duo in that respective order... not to mention by Usagi's orders. She didn't mean to boss them around, demo, they had to be ORGANIZED...  
  
Apparently Trieze was more organized than all of them.  
  
Usagi had turned for a brief moment. "Let's turn right," she began, then was tackled to the ground. Une stood on her back, snarling.  
  
"USAGI!" everyone yelled, then Trieze appeared.  
  
"Ah, you are all very smart indeed... but not smart enough, ne?" He smirked. "Trying to take away my precious item... tsk, tsk... Hotaru, Rei, and Makoto! I would have thought that the three of YOU, at least, would have had some common sense."  
  
"Go to hell," Hotaru snarled. "You sadistic, psychopathic, unidealistic, unhonorable, ugly, man-whore cock-sucking bastard!" Then, remembering what Milliardo had said earlier, she added, "Yed mae!"  
  
Trieze scowled. "You always could out-do me with your words," he muttered.  
  
"But you can never out-do Master Trieze in power," Une smirked.  
  
"How about a little defense?" Heero said under his breath, kicking Une in her side. She went sprawling away and he grabbed Usagi, jumping out of the way before she could swipe at either of them with sharpened claws. He set her down near a thick oak tree, leaping at Une and transforming at the same time.  
  
Usagi moaned softly, rubbing her head. She gasped as both werewolves began to tear at eachother, clawing and biting, fur coats slowly becoming stained with blood.  
  
"Mixed with some offense!" Duo yelled, also transforming and joining the bloody brawl.  
  
Wufei turned towards Trieze, but a girl with long silvery-blond hair stepped out in front of him. "Let's settle this, you and me, Chang Wufei," Dorothy purred.  
  
"Gladly, you weak onna," he smirked. "Then I'll just proceed to kill your master."  
  
"You'll have to get apst me first." Then they began the fist-fighting combat, neither of then transforming, wanting to see eachother's strength in their weaker states.  
  
Hilde, a bear shapeshifter, stepped out in front of Trieze, blocking Makoto and Rei's advancement. "Come on, girls," she said, her voice all too snooth and silky.  
  
"I call upon the powers of Athena, War Goddess!" Rei yelled.  
  
"And I call upon Zeus, the Lightening God!" Makoto called.  
  
"Bring it on, you ancient magic-users!"  
  
Usagi turned to find Trowa, only to see that he was also gone. She gasped, finding out that Quatre had joined Wufei and Trowa was sneaking up behind Hilde.  
  
He clasped his hands together, and a wind picked up. "I call upon Artemis, the Moon Goddess..." he whispered. "Lend me your knowledge so that I may defeat this evil..."  
  
Usagi had known all along; she'd known his secret since that one night they'd... she'd known. Trowa Barton was a warlock, not one for power, but one for knowledge.  
  
And then she realized she was the only one open to attack Trieze. 


	15. Ch 15- Impossibilities

Damned, Cursed, and Loved  
  
Impossibilities  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to my Imoutochan, Katana^Princess, for helping me out and getting rid of my writer's block! Thank you so much, Imoutochan!  
  
  
  
  
Her heart pounded with fear and excitement. This was her chance! She had to take all of Quatre's training, her past knowledge of battles and everything she'd learned from listening to the boys and watching TV... she had to put all of it together.  
  
"Please, Selene, my mother and the true Moon Goddess, the true Goddess worthy of praise, the goddess responsible for giving me, my friends and my loved one so many, many chances at new lives... please, lend me strength and knowledge, give me wisdom and purity, give me the power of love, truth, honor and justice... I beg of you..." she whispered, closing her eyes, reaching one hand out as if she were a child reaching for a helping hand.  
  
She gasped as her hand was clasped in a strong, bone-crushing grip. "Give it up, human," Trieze said smoothly, eyes glinting with triumph and pride. "You're all too weak... and you know I can't be defeated."  
  
Annoyance was starting to build up. At the moment, she felt as if he were one of those boys that just wouldn't leave you alone until he got a date. Except this date could risk her friends and loved one's lives. "Back off, bakayarou," she mumbled, trying to jerk her hand from his grasp.  
  
He only proceeded to tighten his grip, causing her to yell out in pain. His amber-like eyes bore into her, as if trying to penetrate her emotional shield. "Just join," he said roughly. "If you refuse, I'll kill each of your little friends, one by one, until you agree."  
  
"Usagi, whatever you do, DON'T!" Quatre yelled. Dorothy turned after kicking Wufei, ready to punch his lights out, but the vampire leapt onto her back, pinning her to the ground. He delivered a sharp punch to her jaw, hearing a crack as he did so. She writhed beneath him, screaming profanity, but due to Hotaru's earlier attack with it, Wufei remained unfazed.  
  
"Winner, get a silver knife!" he yelled, struggling to keep Dorothy's arms pinned in place.  
  
"Demo, it's back in the prison!" Quatre cried. "I... I..."  
  
"ANYTHING silver!" Wufei shouted. "Find something, goddamn it! The longer you waste your time THE QUICKER USAGI MIGHT FUCKING DIE!" Quatre paled emmensely, quickly searching all his pockets for anything, a dagger, a bullet, something with silver. "Hurry up!"  
  
"You see?" Trieze said smugly. "You can't win. You may be strong, but you were weak and unprepared." He twisted Usagi's wrist and she cried out in pain. "Don't think I won't hurt you," he added calmly. "I certainly won't kill you, since I intend to have you rule at my side. But I WILL hurt you, if need be."  
  
Tears flashed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "If you'll hurt me, I can't trust that you won't kill them," she whispered tearfully. "Either way they'll die... won't they?"  
  
He sneered. "You're very perceptive. But that won't help in the end, now will it?"  
  
She shook her head in denial, but didn't say anything. She turned her head to avoid looking at him, but was only greeted with more violent fighting.  
  
Three werewolves were tearing at eachother, and for a moment, Usagi was afraid because she couldn't tell who was who, until one turned to look at her, eyes flashing gold. *Heero...* Then he turned just as Une tried to swipe out at him. he caught the leg in his mouth, shaking it. Blood sprayed out, and Une let out an animal scream. Her eyes were amber, and Usagi closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the image. The other werewolf had more of a bushy appearance, its eyes more silvery than anything else. *Duo...*  
  
Une finally managed to tear her leg away from Heero, but it only caused the flesh to rip. The next scream she emitted was horrible, and the blood pooling on the ground made Usagi feel a little sick. But she didn't look away; it was horrible, but it was just one of those things you couldn't help staring at.  
  
Trieze's grip still yet tightened, and she flinched. She couldn't cry out again, she wouldn't... "I love to hear the cries of pain," he said, seeming to be talking to himself. "It's a thrill, really. You'll learn to like it, I think. And if you don't, then you'll learn how to block the sound out." His lips curved into a semi-evil smirk. "It's the best, though," he continued softly. "When they're dying. So helpless, so weak..."  
  
Usagi stared at him, eyes filled with horror and disbelief. "You're horrible," she whispered. "You're... you're EVIL!"  
  
"It'll grow on you," he assured her, flashing a smile that made her feel nauseated.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Rei screamed. "ARES! God of War! KILL THIS WHORE!"  
  
Hilde snarled, baring her sharp fangs. A huge paw rose, ready to take a swing at the loud-mouthed fire goddess, but something electric and painful hit the soft flesh of the inner paw. Hilde screamed as Makoto landed on the ground, tucking her legs under her in a kneeling position, one hand on the ground to support her.   
  
"Electric train!" she cried, rising quickly and swiftly, holding her hands out. A stream of green lightening flew from her hands, hitting the shape-shifter bear on the side of the head.  
  
"Wild Inferno!" Rei yelled, a flame of fire shooting out, hitting Hilde on her right eye. The bear screamed, the eye exploded and blood spurted out from her now empty and bloody socket.  
  
Usagi choked, turning her eyes away. "Oh, God," she gasped.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Trieze murmured. "And just think, you get to watch this... for the rest of your life." Usagi felt faint.  
  
Mamoru tried to sneak up behind the witch girls, but was flattened to the dirt floor. He rolled onto his back, staring into flaming violet eyes. "Hello, you bastard," Hotaru said sweetly, finishing the greeting with a hard blow to his face. He attempted to fling her off, but she clutched onto his arm, smiling a sharp-toothed smile. "Nani? Is something wrong? You look like you're in pain. Your lip is bleeding... well, look at that, so is your nose!" she exclaimed. "Gee, I guess we'll have to take your mind off of it, huh?" With that said, her knee slammed into his gut. He chortled, coughing up blood.  
  
"Nani? Now your stomach hurts?" Hotaru appeared to be in thought. "Hm... I guess we'll have to take your mind off your stomach." With an evil glint in her eyes, she quickly stood, delivering a sharp kick to his groin. He screamed, eyes clenched in pain. "Oh, dear, I hope you don't become sterile because of me," Hotaru said innocently, smirking.  
  
Trieze frowned slightly, turning to stare at the golden-haired girl. Her bright blue eyes darkened with hatred, fury and rage building up as each fight went on. "Is something wrong, my queen?" he asked pleasently.  
  
"You bastard," she whispered.  
  
Wufei's grip was loosening. "WINNER!" he shouted.  
  
Quatre fumbled with something. "I-I-I have a pen!" he stammered, holding out the silver object.  
  
The vampire's eyes narrowed, he quickly snatched it from the human's grip. "Baka human," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Dorothy seized this moment and gave a huge shove, sending Wufei flying a couple feet. Quatre immediatly tackled her so that she fell face-down in the dirt. The dark-haired boy was almost immediatly at his side. He twisted the pen so that the writing point stuck out. "Goodbye, bitch," he snarled before plunging it through her back and into her heart. Blood spurted from the wound, and Dorothy screamed horribly, twisting and writhing. There were other screams...  
  
*Usagi...*  
  
Usagi screamed, turning her eyes away. But the image of the silver pen going through Dorothy kept re-playing inside her head. "Oh, God, oh, God," she whispered.  
  
Trieze was furious now. "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, twisting her wrist at an almost impossible angle. Usagi shrieked, bursting into tears at the intense pain. The hot droplets spilled down her face, stinging her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the pain the psychotic man holding her was causing.  
  
Heero heard the cry, not just outside but echoing inside his head as well. *Screw this,* he thought furiously, taking a hard swing at Une. His claws tore her face, ripping the flesh of her right cheek. She howled in pain, and Duo took the opportunity to pounce on her. Blood spilled onto the ground as she was torn up, flesh was eaten.  
  
"Ohh," Usagi moaned, knees buckling. It was so horrible... and they knew it was horrible... she could feel their guilt, yet... they were doing it... to protect HER. It was so cruel, so gross... yet it made her feel so touched, because it was ALL TO PROTECT HER...  
  
In Trieze's fury, he was in the verge of crushing her hand... literally. She winced, trying to tug it from his grasp, but it stayed firm. "Let go," she whimpered. He, of course, paid no attention.  
  
Rei could feel her princess was in danger. Growling, she slammed the heel of her hand on the bear's jaw, causing it to crack. The animal hissed as it fell over, and Makoto brung down her dark magic sword, penetrating the shapeshifter's flesh. Hilde quivered, sinking back into her human form. "Thank you," she gasped before her head fell back, her body fell limp. Rei and Makoto were both shocked; 'thank you' was the LAST thing they'd expected. Maybe being under Trieze's power was more horrible than they thought...  
  
Trieze's grip grew even tighter, surprising and hurting Usagi both a great deal. She bit her lip, willing herself to be silent, to not cry. *Please,* she cried silently. *This hurts so much, demo... please, you guys, GO! Leave! You have to get away...* They had to. They had to go and forget about her, they just HAD to... they had to LIVE, they had to try and live for another chance to kill Trieze...  
  
*We're not leaving,* Heero said sharply, surprising her. *We've all vowed to die for you, and if that's what if takes, so be it.*  
  
*Demo...* Her thought trailed off. *Demo... I... I don't want...*  
  
*We all love you, Usagi,* he said gently. *But you only love one of us. We're all hoping it's ourself. But I'll support your decision... because I trust you.*  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, but not because of the pain this time, but because of his words.  
  
Hotaru realized everyone else was finishing off their battles, and she delivered a sharp, swift blow to Mamoru's head. He snarled, but refused to black out. This annoyed her, and she kicked him in the side. This time he yelled out, but he just... wouldn't... pass out or anything! The vampire girl then had an idea. "Lights out, you traitor," she muttered, then pinned his arms to the ground above his head. He gave a loud yell, struggling beneath her. But her grip was much, much stronger.  
  
"Die," she hissed, canines sharpening, causing him to thrash about more wildly, but one hand flew out, pinning his head on its side. She darted down, peircing his skin. Blood touched her tongue and lips, and she lapped it up. Soon she began to feel dizzy, having a strange sense of warm fuzziness. *I'm supposed to remember... something bad...* she thought drunkenly.  
  
She tried to lash out when hands gripped her shoulders, but they pulled her back. She stared blankly at Mamoru's lifeless form, blood caking his throat, eyes wide in terror. She licked her lips, then it hit her. *Oh, God... blood lust...* She looked over her shoulder to see the other vampire standing there. He just nodded once, then walked away. Hotaru bit her lip in shame. *I got carried away...*  
  
Usagi gave a violent jerk, twisting, trying to break free of Trieze's grip. "SELENITY!" she screamed. "MOTHER! Artemis!"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
Trieze swiftly grabbed her other wrist, bending it backwards at an extremely painful angle. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. *Heero,* she pleaded silently. *You guys have to go! Escape! Onegai! Please leave!*  
  
Instead of answering, Heero shifted back to his human form, standing in front of Trieze adn USagi. His eyes burned with hatred, like a golden fire surrounded by a unique shade of blue. "Let her go this instant, you bastard," he growled.  
  
"Before I rip your goddamn throat out," Wufei added, baring his sharp canines.  
  
Hotaru stood her ground as well. Although she looked a little silly, being that she was about a foot or so shorter than her former master, her eyes glinted a dangerous metalic color. "Come on, you son of a bitch," she taunted. "You scrawny-ass weakling. Release the princess or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Trieze glared at them, eyes darting from the group to the dead bodies of his former servants. He made a low noise in his throat, a noise that meant he was truly pissed off.  
  
"Are you deaf or something?" Makoto demanded. "Last warning. Let go of the princess NOW!"  
  
"I won't surrender!" Trieze yelled, backing away quickly. Usagi felt herself pressed up against him, WAY too close for any kind of comfort. She already felt sick, now she felt even worse. His eyes darted around, crazed. "And you'd better stay back! Or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Duo smirked, taking a step forward.  
  
The enemy narrowed his eyes at them, suddenly maneuvering his hold on Usagi so that he could either choke her to break her neck. "I'll kill her," he panted, grinning like a mad-man. "I will! Stay back. STAY BACK! Back more! No, no, even more! Or I'll kill her! I WILL!" He broke off in insane laughter. Quatre cringed, hands flying up to cover his ears. Duo shuddered, everyone else remained either unfazed or in shock.  
  
Usagi tried to look them all in the eye, tried to will them to run away. But deep in her heart, she knew they wouldn't. They were all too stubborn, too... she couldn't think of the word at the moment. She coughed, trying to get more air. He wasn't strangling her, but she wasn't getting as much air as she was used to. *Why won't they go?!* her mind screamed hysterically.  
  
"You wouldn't," Quatre whispered, voice and body trembling with emotion. "Y-you wouldn't k-k-kill her... s-seriously..."  
  
"Oh, but I will," Trieze hissed, breathing raggedly. His breath was hot on Usagi's face, but it was too disturbing. *He's too damn close! Do something!* she thought wildly.  
  
"You guys," she said aloud. Everyone turned to look at her. "Guys, the world is far more important then me," she whispered. "If he kills me... oh, God, you guys, please don't let me be the cause for the world's ending..." A single tear slid down her cheek, adding to the many other stains. "Forget about me," she pleaded. "Just kill him!" Trieze's grip on her throat tightened, and she choked, but mentally, she screamed, *Just kill him! Forget me! KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!*  
  
"We'll never forgive ourselves..." Trowa said hoarsely.  
  
"Demo, I'll forgive you," she gasped, but her speaking only made Trieze's hands tighten. Gathering up what strength she had, she screamed, "JUST BELIEVE ME! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!"  
  
"Shut up!" Trieze roared.  
  
*Forget about me!* She projected this thought into their heads; even Quatre wasn't immune to it. *The world is by far more important!* Trieze's hold relaxed, then his hands were gone, and she whispered, "I love-"  
  
Something hard crashed into the back of her neck. Trieze hand't moved though, he looked equally surprised, but not stricken. It wasn't a big loss to him...  
  
Usagi moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering shut. "O-onegai..."  
  
"USAGI-HIME!" Quatre screamed.  
  
A figure leapt up, pouncing onto her back. She fell forward, already weakened. The figure looked up; it was a werewolf. A pretty unusual coloring compared to the others. Its fur was a soft sandy color, its eyes a bright blue, but a blue that sparked with something odd... and Heero could almost place his finger on it...  
  
Then it transformed back into its human form - obviously female, by the body - but it was wearing no clothes. She flashed a brilliant, semi-crazed smile. "Hello."  
  
"AHHHH! I'm blinded!" Duo screamed, covering his eyes. "Damn, now Usagi's won't be the first and only body for me to see..." He peaked between his fingers and shuddered. "Ugh... Heero, I don't undertand you..."   
  
Heero gave him a quizzical look before he realized what he meant. His gace fell back on the girl standing... on Usagi. His Prussian blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Masaka," he said flatly. "You fucking bitch, you're supposed to be DEAD!"  
  
The girl frowned. "Disappointed?"  
  
"I sure am," Duo said loudly.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotaru demanded.  
  
The girl smirked. "I'm Heero's, that's what. And he's mine. He's my mate, and I am his. My name is Relena." 


	16. Ch 16 a- Her Savior

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Her Savior

AN: No, I'm not _stealing_ usachan's idea... we just happened to both have the same idea. Seriously! I'm not kidding! Believe me, during PMS, you have no time for kidding, so just trust me. Anyway, we both had the idea to use multiple endings! ^-^ So then _everyone_ would be happy! Oh, and one of my special friends (LLB) is going to write her own endings... I'm going to warn you now, I'll post them if they're good enough, demo... they _will_ frighten you! You'll know what I'm talking about if I ever get them up... also, you'll be able to tell by her style of writing that it is _not_ mine! OK, I'm done rambling, on with the _first_ ending to DCL! ^-^

Heero's eyes widened in final realization. "_What the fucking hell?!_" he yelled.

Relena scowled. "Heero, I thought we agreed you were not to swear anymore."

He frowned slightly. "We did?" Blink. She nodded, smiling, pleased with herself. "Oh. I'm sorry. Let me correct myself," he started, then his eyes narrowed in his infamous death glare. "_Go back to fucking hell, you goddamn bitch!_"

Relena seemed to be ignoring him. She stared down at Usagi's still form, a triumphant smile crossing her face. "I came back for you, Heero," she murmured, looking up at him, trying to catch his eyes. He avoided them, his gaze fixated on her throat instead. "Oh, Heero," she sighed. "You always thought ill of me... but I knew you would be sad when I died, I just _knew_ it! The fact that you turned to this cunning little witch is proof enough." Her eyes were shining as she spoke. "You saw me in this girl... you missed me terribly... so I came back... for you!"

Heero's Prussian blue eyes closed. "So," he finally said softly. "You came back for me."

"Hai!"

"Omae wa korosu."

"Nani?"

Hotaru knelt by the limp form of her princess, frantically feeling for a pulse, a breath... something so she'd know if her princess was _alive_. "Usagi," she whimpered.

"Is she all right?" 

Heero listened to the girls as they crowded around the golden-haired angel. He already knew. His fists clenched and unclenched, eyes growing cold. His muscles were ridged. Even though he knew, he kept frantically searching. _'Usagi,'_ he called silently, fear building up with each second as reality was catching up to him. _'Usagi? Usagi... Usagi! Usagi-chan!'_

Gone.

Empty air, cold as the wind blowing... the absence of her warm presence, her bright thoughts that penetrated his much darker world... iie. It couldn't be happening. _'Usagi-chan...'_

"You killed her," he whispered.

Relena beamed. "Aren't I brilliant?" she boasted. "First I hit her on the back of the neck. I thought maybe I could break it, but I guess I wasn't using enough strength. But she was so weak, then when I jumped on her..." Her eyes sparkled. "Bam! Dead! Too much brain damage, I believe." She giggled. "I normally oppose such violence, but for you... for my Heero... it's a whole new story."

His heart was cold. Numb. He couldn't hear it, couldn't feel it beating in his chest... as if a part of him had died along with Usagi. _'Masaka... masaka...'_

_"Where's Quatre?" she asked in a small voice._

_Heero grunted. "No one else is here. They're out somewhere. Most likely feeding."_

_"Quatre and Minako don't feed. And how come you're not with them?" she whispered._

_Instead of answering her, he asked his own question. "Why were you screaming?"_

Iie...

_"Why did you kill that child?"_

_His expression shifted slightly, but he regained his composure. "What child?"_

_She swallowed in remembrance. "The one... the dead one... when we first... um... had an encounter..."_

_His eyes darkened. "Do you believe I killed her?"_

_"You said you did," she whispered._

_'I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for betraying your trust,' _he thought._ 'I'm sorry for hurting you the ways I did... I'm sorry for scaring you...'_

_"Heero, the knife," Usagi whispered._

_Too late he noticed the weapon. Minako smirked, whispering, "Idiot." She plunged the knife into the middle of his stomach. Even as the blood spilled out, he just grunted, still glaring. He punched her across the face, causing the back of her head to slam into the door. She groaned softly before falling unconscious. Panting, he looked at Usagi, eyes shimmering. Then his eyelids closed and he collapsed to the floor._

_"HEERO!" Usagi screamed._

_"So what happened... it didn't really happen?" she wondered aloud._

_He snorted. "You convinced yourself it happened. In a sense, it DID happen, but it wasn't real. Otherwise you should be showing a sign of pregnancy in the next couple months." That earned him a vicious non-Usagi-like glare. As she left, he smirked to himself, thinking that now was a good time to start erasing any emotions he had for her... completely. "If you get too lonely, Duo happens to live on his own hormones."_

_"Shut up!" she yelled, fuming and flushing a deep red. With that the door slammed and he was left alone. His smirked wavered and fell from his face. 'I'm never going to get over her,' he thought, exhausted. 'No matter what I do... damn it all to hell...'_

_"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked flatly, thinking, 'I can't make this harder on her... I WON'T care for her...'_

_"I don't know... care about me! You said you didn't want to make it harder for me! You ARE!" she cried out._

_'So sorry...'_

_"So what's your idea?" Heero asked._

_Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Always the one to get right down to business, ne?" He scowled, but she just returned the look with a smile._

Relena was shaking him. "Heero! Pay attention to me!" she yelled. She yelped as he grabbed her wrist, flinging it away from him. His eyes went from Prussian blue to an icy gold-blue. "Heero...?" she whimpered.

"You sadistic little whore..." he growled. Her eyes widened, and she backed up. He only continued to advance on her. She turned and tried to run, but he was by far faster than her. He grabbed her shoulders, slamming her back into a tree. Relena yelped as the sticky sap clung to her body and hair, but Heero didn't care about her discomfort. "Don't you _get_ it?!" he yelled. "I hated you! You... you _forced _me to be with you! You were the fucking leader of the pack! How was I supposed to defend myself?!" He pulled her close, but slammed her back into the tree. She cried out again, but he didn't care. "You took away my pride! You stripped me of my fucking dignity! You... you..."

"I only did it because I _love_ you!" she cried.

"_I hate you!_" he screamed, eyes almost completely gold now. His fury was so high; he was on the verge of transforming. "I-I have _always _hated you! The only good that came from you was _my daughter!_"

"Heero, you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"_Good!_" His rage was out of control now. One more word from her mouth and he'd...

She began to run her hand up and down his arm. He shuddered in disgust, but she seemed to think she was turning him on. It made him feel sick and even more furious. "Heero, remember the times we shared," she said sweetly. "Remember our ceremony... remember how Alannah would always look up to me..."

_'No, she always looked at you with disgust,' _he thought furiously._ 'I taught her to, you bitch. She even smiled when she heard you'd died... as did I.'_

"Remember..." She lowered her voice. "_Our_ night. I'm yours now, Heero. You can never have that witch now... because I'm back, and I'm alive."

He paused. "You're right," he finally said. "You're back and alive... I'm your property as long as you live."

She giggled. "Exactly. I was given another chance, me being the pack leader and all."

"One more chance."

"Hai."

He smirked. "Then you're never coming back," he vowed, releasing her. She was about to question what he meant, but he brought his hand up... only it wasn't a hand. It was a paw, full of sharp claws. Her eyes widened right before he struck her. She toppled back, sprawling onto the dirty ground_. 'She's not dead yet,' _his mind informed him._ 'So **kill** her, and now! She killed Usagi, get revenge!'_

With only that on his mind, he pounced on Relena. She began to scream. "_Heero!_ This isn't you! You've been possessed! You love me! _Heero, answer me!_"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Right before he transformed, he leaned down, whispering in her ear, "You don't know the meaning of love, but I do... and no thanks to you."

"But I'm the only one that will accept you!" Relena screamed.

He froze. "Nani?"

"Why do you think I chose you? Because I knew no one else could accept you! You were too cold, too distant... yet I accepted you, and _this_ is how you repay me?!" She glared into his eyes. "Well? _Is it?!_"

Heero was about to answer, when a series of flashbacks hit him again.

_The first kiss fell on her right eyebrow. Her eyes shot open; it had been so light she had hardly felt it. His lips trailed down her cheek softly, kissing her, tasting her. She closed her eyes, vaguely amazed and completely overwhelmed. She felt his lips on her shut eyelids. He was being so gentle, it was... wonderful might describe it. Nice. Sweet. Words she never might have used for him, not before now, anyway._

_His warm mouth ended up against her own, not demanding she give back, but asking to accept what he had for her. Her chest tightened with a painfully sweet feeling, and she was afraid that if he didn't pull back, she would explode form the lack of air. Not because he was kissing her, but because she didn't seem to remember how to breathe when he was this close._

_Then he did pull back, his expression tense. "Is it **that** hard to believe I'm capable of loving someone?" he whispered, catching her by surprise. She felt her throat tighten; she had done something she never thought she'd do... judge someone without trying to get past the surface. His cold looks and intense stares had scared her off._

_"I... no... no, it's not..." she murmured._

_ _

_He looked at her, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. Her arms were around his neck and she held him tightly, wanting to give him all the comfort she could possibly give. _

_Heero pushed her back, forcing her to be pressed against the headboard again. She was scared for a moment, but then he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Two different shades of blue eyes locked, and Usagi felt she knew what he was going to do next. She lowered her eyes just as he kissed her, and for once, she wasn't taken off guard._

_ _

_He was silenced by soft lips over his own, completely taking him by surprise. He couldn't explain why, but he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her more firmly. A feeling that's he'd rarely felt before washed over him. Like the feeling he always got when he'd watched his daughter, except magnified at least a thousand-fold. This passionate feeling was so new, but it made him dizzy and he liked it._

_ _

_"Moonlight..." She thought about that for a minute. "Does... do Wufei and Duo see my aura?" He shrugged. "Heero," she started, but he was already one step ahead of her. As he kissed her, she raised her arms around his neck. Her fingers grazed across his messed soft hair..._

_ _

"Usagi," he whispered, trembling.

"Is that the whore's name?" Relena sneered. He glared at her, but it happened again...

_She moved forward in that small space, eager to silence him. His mouth was hot and hungry, like he wanted to eat her alive. She really wouldn't mind dying this way, it seemed like a nice way to go. His tongue pried her mouth open and she felt fire hotter than the sun erupt in her mouth. She barely held back from moaning, barely._

_ _

_"You SEARCHED her?!" Quatre yelled._

_He glared at him. "You know as well as I do physical contact enhances telepathy!"_

_"You were KISSING her?!"_

_"Shut up! Yes, I was kissing her! Happy, now?!"_

_ _

"No," he murmured. "No, it's _not _how I repay you."

She flashed a smile that made him feel vaguely sick. "I knew you'd understand... I knew you'd see it _my_ way," she purred.

His eyes narrowed. "_This_ is how I repay you!" he screamed, slamming his paw/hand into the side of her head. She screamed as blood spilled out, but he felt so lost, so blind, he didn't hear it. In his rage, he continued to beat on her like that, unable to control himself. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face even though his vision was blurry. He didn't notice the drying blood on his body, he didn't notice that as he continued to lash out, wounds re-opened... he only saw the hurt and pain in his heart.

Someone pulled him back roughly. He snarled, twisting, ready to kill them, but it was Makoto. She shook him roughly. "She's dead, Heero!" she yelled. He stopped his violent thrashing, watching everything blur back to normal. "She's dead," she repeated. "She can't hurt anyone anymore."

"What about Trieze?" he finally stammered. Emotions were rocking around inside of him, and all the wrong ones were coming out.

Makoto closed her eyes. "Hotaru and Wufei killed him while you were murdering Relena," she said softly.

_'Murder...'_ The thought disturbed him, but being that it had been _Relena_ he'd killed... "I see," he said calmly, his emotionless self beginning to surface.

Makoto gave him a watery smile before turning to wipe her own tears away. _'Oh, Princess, I wish you could see how much he really loves you...'_

"Well, I guess everyone underestimates him too much, ne?" an amused voice rang out though the forest. Everyone spun around to find a girl in her late teens, wavy aqua hair just barely past her shoulders. Her outfit was white, sea-blue and sea green and the skirt left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Wow," Duo breathed.

"And he's a pervert," another girl added, referring to Duo, walking up to the first girl. Unlike their first guest, her eyes weren't so inviting. Her hair was a nice sandy blond, cut short like a boy's style. Her outfit was similar, except it was more of a deep blue.

"WOW!" Duo exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Heero asked icily. He wasn't in the mood to mess with these two newcomers... in fact; he didn't want to be near anybody. He just wanted to be left alone...

"Pluto sent us," the first girl explained. "I'm Michiru, codename Sailor Neptune."

"Haruka. Codename Sailor Uranus," the second girl said flatly. "And frankly, I don't know why we're here, if he's going to act like such a bakay-"

"Haru-chan!" Neptune hissed. "There's a _child_ present!"

"I am _not_ a fucking child," Hotaru said heatedly. Both girls wore stunned expressions on their faces, and Neptune glared at Uranus.

"I didn't teach her!" Uranus insisted.

Heero stood, the anger sweeping through his body again. "What do you WANT?!" he shouted. "If you can't bring Usagi back, _then get the fuck away from here! _Before I tear your goddamn heads right off your shoulders!"

"Touché," Neptune tsked.

"Actually, we _can_ help you," Neptune said gently.

Hope burst through his cloud of despair, spilling out of his soul as well as his mouth. "_Nani?!_ You can? Oh, God, you don't know how grateful..." He trailed off.

"Heero's showing emotion," Duo stammered, then fainted to the forest floor. Hotaru blinked, smirking slightly.

"I'll give my life," Heero whispered. "Just... tell me what to do. Onegai."

Neptune smiled. "Oh, don't worry, it doesn't take much," she said lightly.

"Mostly because she's not dead yet," Uranus added.

"_Nani?!_" Everyone began to freak out; Duo had regained consciousness and was babbling incoherently until Hotaru stuffed his braid in his mouth. He glared at her indignantly, but she just smirked.

"That doesn't mean she's _close_," Uranus said tightly. "Demo, you'd have to think... what Usagi rather be? Human, vampire, or werewolf?"

Dead silence.

"You mean," Heero whispered, voice trembling slightly. "She'd have to become... she'd have to be..."

Uranus stared at him, straight in the eyes. "It's your decision."

"We can't," Wufei mumbled.

"Iie," Heero agreed softly. "Usagi doesn't deserve to be damned like us."

"Who says your damned? Just because you're not human?" Uranus said sharply. He didn't even flinch. "Usagi thought you were the greatest person alive. Usagi thought you weren't human because there would come to be a purpose of it... my guess is to save your life."

"How would you know?" he snapped.

Neptune shrugged. "She's our princess. Don't you think we'd have been watching over her for some time by now?" This time he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Is it the normal procedure?" he finally asked.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "You can't tell me you're _serious_ about this, can you?!"

He frowned in response. After a moment, he said quietly, "I'd rather her live and hate me than have her die and not know what she really thinks of me."

"You're kidding," Duo said in disbelief.

Wufei nodded. "Makes sense," he said grudgingly. "You have my permission, Yuy."

Quatre's lip trembled. "I wish there was another way," he started.

"Gomen nasai," Neptune said gently.

He nodded. "It's all right." He wiped away any traces of tears, smiling shakily. "I'm okay with it, Heero."

"I think you're all crazy," Duo announced. Then he heaved a huge sigh. "Demo... everyone else is against me, so... what the hell? Okay, you win, Heero. THIS time," he added.

Hotaru and Rei shrugged. "We're with you," Makoto said.

Minako smiled slightly. "This better work, Heero, because if she dies, I'll be forced to kill you." He grunted, and she shook her head, stepping back.

"Hai. The normal procedure," Neptune said in response to his earlier question.

"_Carefully_," Uranus added dangerously. "If you fail, Minako won't be the only one after you."

"Understood." He knelt by his tenshi's still form. _'Usagi, I...'_ he trailed off, rubbing her shoulder gently before turning her over. _'I... I really wish there was another way, demo... I want you to live, even if it isn't with me.'_ He swallowed visibly as he supported her into a sitting position. _'If you can hear me... please respond. If you do, I'll continue, but if you don't, I... I'll respect your decision.'_

_'Hai...'_

His heart almost stopped; he was frozen with shock. She'd responded! _'You're positive?'_

_'Heero, will you **please** do this and get it over with?'_ she asked weakly, although her body was still. _'I know it's going to hurt, so don't even try to tell me it won't.'_

He didn't answer with thoughts or words. Instead, he made sure she was in a steady position. He pulled his lips back, showing a row of sharp teeth. He heard someone whimpering behind him, and another murmuring, "Be careful..." but he tuned them out.

_'I'll be as careful as possible,'_ he promised, then bit her shoulder. Some of the sharper teeth pierced her skin, but he pulled back quickly. Drops of blood decorated her shirt, and he held his breath, waiting.

Nothing.

_'**Usagi!**'_

_'Hm?'_

Right after that, her eyes slowly opened. He gasped, almost dropping her, but he managed to keep a firm grip on her. Her skin was a healthy pink again; her eyes still the wonderful twin pools of blue, but now with hints of gold. _'Oh, my God, it **worked**...'_

Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she embraced him tightly. "Domo arigotou," she whispered tearfully. "Ai... ai shiteru, Heero-chan..."

The words echoed in his mind, bouncing off the dark walls until it settled in a place that had been waiting for it. Colors burst through his mind, sunlight and warmth and love flooded his senses.

"I... I..." he whispered.

She pulled back, resting two fingers on her lips, eyes shining as her lips curved into a cute little smile. "It's all right... I know."

"Ai shiteru."

She burst into tears then, falling back into his arms, crying into his bare chest. He smoothed her hair, whispering gentle words, both of them forgetting that anyone else was there.

Uranus nodded. "Come on, let's leave them for a while," she said softly. The others nodded, although Duo and Quatre looked slightly pained and disappointed and Trowa and Wufei refused to show any emotion. The four boys and Hotaru turned and started back to the boathouse in silence, Hotaru making sure she was as close to Duo as she could get at the moment. Rei tapped Makoto's shoulder. They both nodded and headed back towards Trieze's hideout to collect some things together. Minako crossed her arms over her chest, glanced at Uranus and Neptune, smiling.

"Domo arigotou," she said softly. "Not just for the princess, but thank Pluto-sama for returning my memories." Neptune nodded, smiling in understanding. Uranus just shrugged, looking sideways and up, trying to avoid the couple on the ground.

"We'd better get going," she said heavily. "Come on, Michi-chan."

"Bye," Neptune said, waving. Minako waved her fingers a little, watching as they faded from reality. She sighed, glanced at her princess once, then left.

Usagi finally lifted her head. "Heero?" she whispered.

"Hn?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "About my foolish decision with Trowa... being so mean to you..."

He shook his head. "You were never anything but sweet," he said firmly, tilting her chin up slightly. "As for your decision with Trowa..." He smirked slightly, but hide it quickly.

She noticed it anyway. "You're as big an ecchi as Duo," she giggled, kissing him.

"Then that's a yes?" he teased.

She smiled, nodding. He blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected an answer, much less a positive one. "Ai shiteru," she whispered.

"Ai shiteru," he answered, leaning down to capture her lips again. She leaned into the kiss, both of them unaware of their surroundings.

They weren't back for some time.

"Hi," Quatre mumbled.

Minako glanced up. He was seated on the counter in the kitchen, kicking the cabinet door with his heel. "Hi," she said softly.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Laughter came from Duo's room as well as some profanity, but neither of them paid much attention to it. "Sorry about Usagi," Minako finally said, staring at the tiled floor. "I mean... I'm sorry you didn't get who you wanted."

"Demo... I think it turned out great." She looked up in surprise, and was even more surprised to find him grinning at her. "I mean... they do deserve each other," he added. "And I like this other girl anyway... I mean," he stammered, blushing. He slid down from the counter, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I-it took me a while, demo... I mean..."

Minako blinked, then smiled kindly. "Whoever she is must be a very lucky girl to have you, Quatre."

His cheeks flushed a deeper red. "I... I... well, I mean... you know her... and I... um... I guess I kind of... I..."

She giggled. "You're very cute when you're nervous, Quatre."

Now he was almost a purple color. "I... I..." he stammered, and bit his tongue when her hand brushed some stray hair from his eyes, then slid down his arm.

"Quatre, do you want to go out sometime?" she asked. He smiled sheepishly, but, to both their surprise, nodded. Minako smiled, kissing his forehead, then she started out.

"Matte." She paused. "Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "To my room. To change, you know." She flashed a smirk. "You can come, if you want." His cheeks flamed with another blush, and she laughed. "I'll be right back," she promised.

Quatre leaned against the counter, trying to digest what had just happened. A happy smile spread across his face and he turned to the refrigerator, humming softly.

Minako stood by the doorway, watching him. She grinned to herself, scolding herself at the same time. _'See? He's understanding. He wants to go out with you even after what you've done... demo, you **could** have just asked him...' _She shook her head._ 'Baka V-chan...'_ Her lips curled at her nickname from her last life and she turned, this time actually going to her room.

"Straight. I win."

"Hey!" Duo protested. Hotaru smirked. "I _know_ you're cheating!" he yelled.

She snorted. "I _told_ you I was the master at this game. Now hand over the money." The werewolf sighed, muttering swear words under his breath while digging through his pockets and shoving the money to the small vampire.

"I don't know how you do it," he mumbled.

Hotaru shrugged. "Well, when you've lived with hoodlums all your life, you learn a few things, I guess," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"Eh, don't worry about it." She thumbed through the dollar bills, then glared at him. "You're short fifty bucks. Pay up."

"Aw, cut me a break already!" he whined.

"I said pay up or die!"

He gulped, quickly shoving the remainder of his payment to her. Once she was satisfied with what she had, she slipped it down her dress. He watched, tilting his head. She glared at him. "You're a real ecchi."

He grinned. "Is that a problem?"

Hotaru seemed to contemplate this, then smirked. "Not really," she purred, leaning close to him. He gulped nervously as she leaned in as if she were about to kiss him, but her lips were just centimeters away before she pulled back. He whimpered softly, but lost his balance and fell off the bed.

She raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Well, now I know your weakness." He blushed, but smiled. She shook her head, laughing.

"Do you have any weaknesses?" he asked hopefully.

She glared at him. "Okay, maybe not," he said meekly. "Damn straight," she announced. They both laughed.

Rei walked through the empty corridors, listening to her footsteps echo. _'It's so quiet,' _she thought.

"Rei!" She turned to find Makoto running up to her. "Rei, there are some people left! Trieze left them behind because he didn't think they could last for a second in battle," the other witch breathed.

Rei smiled. "Sugoi. Let's go talk to them, we have a lot of things to work out."

"Hai!"

They walked in silence for a while, when Rei finally broke the silence. "What will we tell them?"

Makoto shrugged. "I guess we'll have to be their new leaders. We'll just say that Trieze is dead and that we'll take care of them."

The darker witch's eyebrows twitched. "Are we capable of it?"

The brunette grinned. "With my strength and cooking combined with your leadership and attitude, we could make them WANT to be loyal to use forever!"

"But we won't," she reminded her friend.

"Of course not. They're not slaves; they need to be free."

"Hm."

They continued down the long hallways, neither of them speaking until the reached the chamber. Rei glanced at Makoto, then cleared her throat. "All right, listen up," she said briskly. "Master Trieze... has been killed in battle." Several gasps. She waited until the noise died down. "Mistress Une and Dorothy have also been killed. Makoto and I are your strongest leaders left."

"Where's Hotaru?" one questioned, almost fearfully.

"She's not with us for the time being. I doubt you'll be seeing her for some time, but when you do, I can assure you she'll be a whole new person... soon, we all will be." Rei finished her announcement and moved on to other plans.

Makoto smiled at her friend's back. _'Good job, Rei-chan. I knew you could do it.'_

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes bright. "Are you sure we'll spend the rest of this life together?" His lips covered hers in response, and when he pulled back, she smiled almost nervously. "Yes or no?"

He chuckled softly, running his hand over her bare side. She shivered in his arms, and he said carefully, "All I can promise you is that I'll love you as much as I can... and I can assure you, that it's just about all I can give." She smiled. "And that," he continued, "I'll protect you with all my strength." He let out a long sigh, resting his chin on her head. "I'm not very good with words," he admitted.

"I thought they were beautiful," she murmured.

"You're beautiful," he replied huskily.

She blushed, burying her face in his chest. "I'm not beautiful... you're so much more... than me. I mean... you fight... demo, it's not because you want to... it's because... you have to... yet you... I don't know... you fight for a reason." His skin burned as her tears fell on him. "I don't know..." her voice trailed off.

"Usagi, look at me," he said gently. She tilted her head to look up at him. "I... I just..." Now he couldn't find the words. He rolled the words around in his mind before he finally said, "Ai shiteru…"

Her arms wrapped around his torso; she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know," she murmured. "You don't need to tell me.

"Fine then, I won't," he muttered, feigning hurt.

She slapped his arm lightly. "I _mean,_" she began, giving him a mock-glare, "That I know you're sincere. I… this sounds stupid, but I can see it in your eyes."

"It's not stupid," he said sternly. "It's…"

She smiled as he struggled to think of a word. "Heero-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Just shut up and hold me."

He blinked in surprise, then smiled slightly.

Quatre looked up from his cooking, then smiled brilliantly. "Well, you two have been gone quite a while," he said cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"As if you didn't know," Duo said evilly, smirking.

"Nani?" Quatre said, obviously a little _too_ innocent to figure out what Heero and Usagi had been doing.

Duo turned to the couple, winking. "I suggest you take a shower," he said loudly. "You know how sensitive Wufei's senses are." 

Quatre spluttered as he just realized what they were talking about, his cheeks flaming bright red. "Duo!" he yelled, unable to control the blush. "Th-th-that's _inappropriate!_"

Usagi's cheeks turned a rosy color. "I think I'll take Duo's advice," she stammered, embarrassed. She turned and ran from the room.

Heero glared at the other werewolf. Duo, obviously unaware of the danger, grinned broadly at his friend. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss Usagi in the shower," he said innocently. The look on Heero's face almost made him pass out, and his comrad practically fled the room. "He has it _bad,_" Duo muttered, regaining his composure.

"I can't believe you said that," Quatre moaned, shaking his head. "I can't believe you, Duo… what would possess you to say such a thing?! To even _hint_ at it?!"

Just then Hotaru walked in, a furious look on her face. "_Duo!_" she screamed. He paled. "You little bastard! You hentai!" she yelled, tackling him. He yelped, scrambling out of the way. He ran out of the room and she chased after him. "_Get back here, you ecchi!_"

Quatre put his face in his hands. "Nande?" he sighed.

Wufei came in. "Why is Maxwell running from Tomoe?" he demanded.

"Tomoe?"

He nodded. "That's her last name… not in this life, but I remember it." Quatre stared at him, open-mouthed. "Never mind, it's none of your concern. Anyway, what the hell's going on? Is Yuy back with Suzuki yet?"

Suzuki… so Wufei realized Usagi was permanently with Heero. "Hai. Usagi-hime is taking a shower."

Wufei snorted. "He's with her." Quatre stared at him, and he shrugged. "So they're mating or whatever. Big deal. I think I know what I smell, Winner. I've been alive a lot longer than you think." Quatre blushed, turning away.

The vampire leaned back in his chair. _'So, this time it's different,'_ he thought. _'She chose Yuy...'_ He shook his head. _'It's fine. We have many other lifetimes... we've had other lifetimes together. I can't expect to keep her ALL the time, now can I?'_ He smirked at himself. _'Che. Hardly'_

Duo crawled in, whimpering. He huddled under the table, hugging his knees. "Cute, but evil," he mumbled. Wufei raised an eyebrow at his strange antics.

Hotaru stalked back in, her shirt over her shoulder, her hands behind her back, fastening her bra. "Duo, you ecchi," she kept mumbling. Quatre flushed and looked away, Wufei really didn't care, and Duo just stared at her. She pulled her shirt on over her head. "Bakayarou…"

~*~**End~*~**


	17. Ch 16 b- Her Light

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Her Light

Duo stared at the newcomer in disbelief. '_Heero used to be with this bitch? She doesn't even have a good figure…'_ He shuddered, looking away, when he caught sight of Usagi's unconscious form again. At first he felt nothing; he just saw a still body was long golden hair spilling down her back and pale, smooth skin. Then it felt as if his mind was exploding.

_'That bitch killed Usagi!'_ his mind screamed.

"How the hell are you here, anyway?" Heero growled.

Relena smiled sweetly, but it looked totally fake to Duo. "Let's just say I made a compromise with someone."

"The devil himself," Duo whispered, fists clenched at his sides. His face was pale; he could feel sweat beading his forehead; his hands felt damp. Something was rocking his emotions, and he wasn't sure what it was, but it could have been many things… anger, rage, depression, pain… so many other things he couldn't place at the moment. His vision was swarming in red; he couldn't see straight, couldn't think straight.

He felt his legs give out as he collapsed to the ground. It was unthinkable… that someone would actually _kill_ Usagi… she'd never done anything to anybody. Sure, she'd _tried_ to attack Trieze, but she was stopped. She hadn't fought back; she'd been to busy thinking of them, telling them to go away, to be safe. _'A real angel…'_

His first impression of her had him thinking the same exact words. A real angel… or a goddess. Her hair had been an impossible sheen of gold, like there were silvery strands intertwined. Wide blue eyes, scared and innocent… smooth, creamy skin… she was so beautiful.

But there was so much more to her. She was almost impossibly shy and sweet, constantly dazed and confused yet she always knew what to say to you to make you feel better. She'd even let him cry, she'd let him release his pride so he could be comforted. That also made her understanding. _'Usa-chan… tenshi… princess… goddess… beautiful… innocent… pure… she's all those things…'_ A small noise escaped this throat, but he didn't notice.

"You sick bitch," Hotaru snarled, baring sharp teeth. "I have the right of mind to tear your goddamn throat slowly until you choke on your own fucking blood…"

Relena frowned. "For one thing, little girl, you shouldn't be swearing." The small vampire glared at her with utmost hatred. "Secondly, violence is horrible! Fighting is bad, and so is killing! Torture is also-"

"_What do you call doing that to Usagi?! Peaceful talk?!_" Hotaru screamed.

Relena smirked. "I call it protecting what is rightfully mine. Heero is _my_ mate, not Usagi's… I won't take the chance of her living. I won't take that chance of being rejected." She giggled; it had an insane edge to it.

"Because you know Usagi is better than you."

She spun around, glaring at Duo. "Nani?"

He shook his head, cobalt blue eyes burning. "You know Usagi is kinder… more attractive… she's better than you. And you _know_ it, and you're jealous. That's why you k-killed her…" He broke off, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes.

Relena frowned. "All I know is that Heero saw me in her."

He looked down, his eyes shadowed. "Do you know what I've always thought of you?" he whispered. "Even though you were the leader… and most respected you… I always knew your talk of pacifism was a cover-up…" He wasn't even talking to her now, he was talking to himself; remembering.

"I _am _a pacifist," she said shrilly, face paling. "I don't believe that violence can solve _anything_-"

She was cut off as he jumped on her. A grunt escaped her mouth as he pinned her to the ground. "I'll kill you," he said in a grating voice. "I'll kill you for everything you've done…" His chest heaved as his breathing became uncontrollable and uneven. "_You'll die for killing her, you bitch!_"

She smiled up at him sweetly. "You're a real ecchi, Duo. You say you're going to kill me while the whole time you're pinning me to the ground and-"

"_You,_" he growled. "_I'm_ not the one that came here without clothing…" He clenched his eyes shut, as if he were in pain. "You… you… _killed_ her," he gasped, unable to hold back the painful tears. His shoulders shook as they slid down his face, dripping off and on to the ground.

"Big baby," Relena taunted. His eyes transformed from depressed to pure hatred. "If you were smarter, you would have been able to protect her. You _all_ just stood there. You didn't even _try_ to protect her." She sneered. "And you _claim_ you love her… great engagement ritual you put on that time, by the way."

"Shut up," he whispered. "Or I will _seriously_ kill you…"

"You can't kill me," she insisted. "I'm your _leader_. Neither you nor Heero can last long without me! Look what happened after I died!"

"After you died Usagi came to us…" His body trembled with anger. "And we were better than ever… _but you kill her!_ And I'll _never_ forgive you for it!" With that said, he jumped back, rolling off of her. His lips skinned back from his teeth, his eyes flashed silver as the transformation began to take place. She growled, shifting into her wolf form as well.

_'I won't let her finish!'_ he suddenly thought as the last bone melded into place. He jumped on her, sinking his teeth into her still-human neck. She screamed, flailing about wildly. _'That's right, you bitch!'_ he thought crazily. _'**This** is true pain!'_

"Stop it!" she screamed. Her head and arms were still that of a human, so she was able to speak like a human. "Duo, _I order you to stop!_"

_'Like hell,'_ he thought, shaking his head. She let out a terrifying shriek as blood sprayed from her neck. He dropped her from his mouth and left her there, panting, trying not to breathe her last. He spun around, crouching low. _'You next…'_

Trieze, finally realizing he couldn't win, turned and fled. Duo growled low in his throat, bounding after him. Trieze, being the idiot he was, didn't think to shape shift, so he caught up with him easily. He pinned him to the forest floor, paws pressing down on his back.

"This is insane!" he yelled, thrashing his arms. "This is not _right!_ I was supposed to be the victor! I was supposed to rule the world! I was supposed to spread mass murder!"

_'Shut **up** already,'_ the werewolf pinning him thought.

"I was supposed to kill you all! I was supposed to make you think I wouldn't kill Usagi! I was supposed to gloat about her being a reincarnated goddess as you all died!" Trieze continued to babble in a high-pitched voice.

_'Nani?!'_

"I was supposed to kill her! _I was!_ Relena ruined it for me! _That whore ruined it for me!_"

Duo snarled. _'She ruined more for me than she did for you.'_

"_I was supposed kill the little bitch!_"

_'Nobody calls Usagi a bitch!'_ he thought furiously. His head lunged down, sharp incisors tearing at his throat. Trieze yelled, trying to get away, but Duo refused to let him go. _'He'll drown in his own blood…'_

"Duo!"

_'Go away, Quatre…'_

Quatre scrambled on top of him, struggling to pull him back. "Duo, stop! It's enough bloodshed!" he pleaded. 

Duo almost collapsed right there; he felt his body shifting, changing back into a human as his body weakened, suddenly drained from the use of so many emotions. "She's dead, Quatre," he whispered, tears sliding down his face. "Why did she have to die? Sh-she's only protected… loved… us… all…"

Quatre bit back his own tears, chewing on his lips as if that pain would take away his inner conflict. "Relena was right, though, in a way," he whispered.

"I'm glad I killed that bitch," Duo said bitterly. "I'm also glad I killed that _son_ of a bitch…"

"Duo…" His friend sighed. "Duo, we… we'll have to-"

Duo glared up at him, cobalt blue eyes bloodshot. "I'm not _ever_ giving up on her," he said tightly. "And I _refuse_ to believe she's _dead!_"

"I know it's a hard fact to accept, demo-"

"_Just shut up, Quatre!_" he exploded. "You don't know what I'm going through!" Right after he said that, he wished he didn't. Quatre looked furious and pained, and Duo knew that what he'd just said wasn't true… they were _all_ going through the same emotional pain. Even Heero looked far more upset then he should. "Gomen," he muttered, looking down at the dirt floor.

Quatre nodded in understanding. "It's all right, Duo. I mean… we all love her, ne?"

"Even Heero, which I never thought was possible," Duo added. He ignored the death glare from his comrade.

The blonde boy wiped his eyes. "It'll be hard for us all, I guess," he stammered.

Minako knelt by her princess, smoothing her hair away from her face. Tears prickled her eyes as she cried. "I'm so sorry, Princess… I was so awful… I tried to kill you… and you forgave me anyway…" She wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "She… she was a real goddess, ne?" she finished weakly.

"I always thought so," Quatre said softly.

Minako shook her head, standing up. "I can't handle this," she said, voice quavering. No one made a move to stop her as she briskly made her way back to the boathouse… or at least in that direction.

Heero stared at Usagi's still form, then whispered, "I wonder who she loved, anyway."

Silence.

"Yuy," Wufei growled. "Now's not the time to-"

"So you all love her."

Duo was the first to turn towards the new voice. He was totally unprepared with what he saw.

Small nose. Wide eyes. Fluffy, bright hair. Mischievous, yet adorable little smile. Hotaru tilted her head, blinking, frowning slightly. _'She looks familiar, demo, I can't place my finger on her…'_

"Who are you?" Duo mumbled. Wufei blinked, then smirked slightly, but it vanished quickly.

She shrugged. "Let's just say… I'm not from here. Okay?"

"Not good enough," Heero said in a clipped voice.

She sighed heavily. "I'm Usagi's little sister from the past."

Duo frowned. "Little sister? Demo… you don't look like her _sister…_"

"Leave the brat alone, Maxwell," Wufei snapped.

"Thanks for the endearment," she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, I heard – from a very reliable resource – that in this time, my sister was dying… most likely dead. Looks like it's true," she added softly.

"Got any more bright observations?" Duo asked bitterly.

She made a small _hmph_ing sound. "Excuse me for trying to help. Demo, I _could_ help you bring her back, but it looks like you don't need _my_ help…"

"You can bring her _back?!_" Duo yelped.

"Not if I'm treated like that," she muttered.

The hyper werewolf practically pounced on her. She looked slightly scared, but shrugged it off. "I'll worship you until the day I die!" he swore.

She rolled her dark eyes. "Don't have to be so dramatic… okay, I'll help you." She narrowed her eyes. "Whichever one of you loves her the most is the only one that can save her."

Deadly silence. No one spoke up for a few minutes, but when someone _did_ speak, surprisingly, it was Heero.

"I didn't do anything," he muttered. "Duo was the one that killed that bitch and Trieze." He stared straight into his friend's shocked face. "I'll step back… _this_ time."

Quatre nodded in agreement. "If anyone, Duo _did_ help out the most aside from her. She deserves the best, and I'm not sure I could be that."

Trowa was silent for a while longer, than finally murmured. "I've only seen her in my dreams. I don't think what I have for her could possibly compare to anyone else here. Go ahead, Duo."

Wufei sighed. "Not saying I agree or anything," he said heavily. "Demo, I think Usagi likes Duo best… sad to say, and I don't know why," he added under his breath.

Duo's eyes were shining. "You guys…"

Wufei narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't go all little school-girl on me, Maxwell. Just do what you have to do." Then he looked at the little girl. "Usagi likes Duo best. I don't care what you think, just… do it, all right?"

She frowned, but nodded. "Hai."

He let out a long breath. _'I was **hoping** that the fact of my past daughter coming here would prove something, demo… it **is** the past… Maxwell, you had **better** take care of her.'_

"Come here," the little girl ordered. Duo obeyed, kneeling down next to her. Her bluish-black eyes seemed to burn at him, but he had to be seeing things, because they were just like Usagi's, sweet yet slightly wicked. "Take my hand." He gave her a perplexed look, but grasped her small hand. "Not so hard!" she said harshly. He winced, relaxing his grip. "Good. Now, think of my sister. Think of Usagi. Close your eyes! It's easier that way. Good. Can you see her now? Huh, you're vivid…" Then she scowled, whacking him upside the head. "No hentai thoughts!" He smiled sheepishly, and she sighed. "Okay, try it again, but _normal_ thoughts. Um… think of her hair, her eyes, that kind of stuff. _But nothing ecchi!_" He winced as her tone rose on the last part, but complied.

Duo's eyes snapped open as he felt a warm presence behind him. The child smiled sweetly, releasing his hand. "It's done," she announced. He spun around, knowing who it was before his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"Ow! Duo!" Usagi exclaimed, then giggled. "Aw, did you really miss me that much?" she teased.

"You have _no_ idea," he whispered.

She smiled, leaning over and whispering, "Ai shiteru. That's what I was trying to say. Ai shiteru, Duo-chan." At first he was just surprised, then he grinned, kissing her quickly.

She gave him another warm smile before turning and waving to everyone else. "Minna-chan!" she called, running over to them. Makoto and Rei hugged her simultaneously, Hotaru was hugging her waist from behind, shouting and giggling.

"Nani…" Minako stopped in her tracks.

Usagi smiled impishly. "Something wrong, Minako-chan?"

"Usagi!" Minako almost tackled her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Usagi! For everything! Demo, that little bitch and her bastard pimp are dead!" she said loudly. Usagi covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Minako-chan, that's a horrible thing to say," she scolded, but burst into a fit of giggles.

The little girl walked up to her, arms folded. "I personally don't agree with your decision," she announced. She glanced over at Wufei, who was giving her a _look_, then glanced back to Usagi, grinned and added, "Demo, it's okay with me. I mean, it'd be a whole different story if I was from the future, ne?" She winked and Usagi then remembered who the girl was.

"Gomen ne," she apologized.

The girl waved it off. "As I said, it'd be different if I was from the future." She grinned. "Ja ne, minna-chan!" She jumped back a couple feet, turned and waved, giggling. Then she faded out until nothing was left in her place but some pink and white sparkles.

"What was she talking about, Usagi-chan?" Duo wondered.

She smiled. "Oh, it's nothing of _your_ concern, Duo-chan." He was about to ask what she meant, but she kissed him and he forgot what they'd even been talking about.

Wufei glanced up as someone knocked on his door. Knowing who it was, he muttered, "Come in."

Usagi opened the door, looking at him almost shyly. "Can I talk to you, Wu-kun?"

He shrugged, setting the book down. "Not like I'm busy."

She sat down on the bed beside him. "Listen, Wu-kun… about-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "I'm okay with it. I can't expect you to choose me every single time. It doesn't work that way."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe next time."

"Hai," he agreed. "Maybe next time."

Duo glanced up from his place on the couch. "Where have ya been?" he asked, grinning.

"I just had to talk with one of the guys," she said lightly, sitting beside him.

He pulled her into his lap, one arm encircling her waist. "Which guy?" he murmured, tickling her ear.

She giggled, glancing at him wickedly. "Jealous?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted, grinning.

She leaned against him, resting her cheek on his shirt. "Well, don't be," she said, soft yet serious. "It's just you and me now, Duo-chan."

"Honto?" She looked up at him and he flushed. "I mean… I mean… I know how hard it was for you… okay, maybe I didn't, demo, I knew you were struggling… you know, Wufei and Heero and Quatre, and… um… well, Quatre kinda told me about Trowa and you and… well…"

She sighed, sitting up. "Duo-chan, listen," she said patiently. "What happened between Trowa and I… doesn't matter anymore. It… it was just in a dream, okay? Nothing happened in real life. As for the other guys… hai, I did love them, demo, Duo-chan…" She paused, as if in thought. "You have something special about you. I'm not sure exactly what… it just makes me feel so calm and excited at the same time. I love being with you."

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I don't mean to sound selfish or anything… demo, I'm glad you chose me, Usagi."

Usagi smiled, embracing him. "I'm glad, too, Duo-chan." He stared at her. "Nani?" she asked.

Duo grinned. "Just looking at your beautiful face, Tenshi." She blushed, but he earned a sweet smile. _'That's like a bonus point for something… demo, I'm not exactly sure what yet,'_ he mused.

Usagi leaned forward. "Duo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

She brushed her lips across his momentarily, sending chills up his spine, then stop when she reached his ear. She nipped the lobe gently, whispering, "Ai shiteru… Duo-chan…"

"A-ai shiteru," he stammered, blushing.

She licked his ear once more before continuing, "Know what I feel like doing?"

He grinned. "Nani?"

She lowered her voice. "I feel like…" A pause. "Playing a game…"

"What kind of game, Tenshi?"

"It's a very fun game," she murmured seductively. "I think you'll like it…"

His heart rate picked up slightly. "And what game would that be?"

"It's…" Usagi kissed him, teasing his lips with her tongue before she jumped back, eyes glittering with mirth. "Tag! Come and get me!" She fled from the room, leaving Duo on the couch in pure shock.

"Hey!" he protested. "You cheated!" he yelled, running out after her.

Usagi giggled as she heard Duo jump up and run after her. She fled down the hall, ducking past a startled Hotaru and going into the first room she saw. After she almost silently shut the door, she realized where exactly she was. An idea suddenly hit her and a slow, almost evil grin spread across her face.

Duo scrambled around a corner, almost tripping into a wall. He immediately righted himself only to collide with a small figure.

"Hey!" Hotaru yelled. "Watch where you're going, bakayarou!"

"Gomen ne!" he yelped, picking himself up and taking off. Hotaru, still on the floor, stared after him in disbelief.

"Stupid werewolf…"

Duo threw open a door, peeking inside. "Usagi?"

Heero glared at him. "Omae wa korosu…"

"What the hell…?" Minako mumbled.

"Oops! Gomen! Hm, no Usagi," Duo mumbled, turning and opening the next door. "Usa-" He stopped himself, staring in shock at what he saw.

She smiled cutely, waving her fingers at him. She was on his bed, but what stunned him most was her boldness… sitting on his bed in only her undergarments. Duo could feel his breath coming quicker, but tried to ignore it. "Took you long enough," she said cheerfully.

"Y-you're… you're…" he stammered.

Her cheeks colored, but she kept the sweet smile on her face. "Well, it was you're idea, wasn't it?" she asked lightly. "More or less, anyway." She broke off into a fit of giggles. "And you can't tell me you weren't thinking about it when I told you I wanted to play a game."

"You're right," he agreed, shutting the door behind him. His cobalt blue eyes danced with mischief.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Duo's waist, snuggling into his embrace. "Domo arigotou, Duo-chan," she murmured.

"No problem, Tenshi." He rubbed her back gently, smiling to himself. Then he blinked as something from earlier finally hit him. "Waitaminute!" She looked up at him, puzzled. "Was that… Minako… in… in…"

"Heero's room?" she finished innocently, then giggled. "Remember that stuff about reincarnation and past lives?" He nodded, a confused look on his face. _'What does that have to do with-'_ he thought, but it was cut off as she continued, "Heero and Minako-chan were together once, I believe." He stared at her in disbelief as she kissed him lightly, murmuring, "Demo, does that really matter right now…?"

He grinned. "Guess not."

She sighed. "Duo-chan… ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru, Tenshi." He paused, then added, "Just so you know… I'm going to do my best to make sure you don't ever regret choosing me, Usagi. I… I'm going to protect you, I'm going to be there when you want me to be, I'm going to give you your space when you need it, I… I'll…"

She put a finger on his lips, hushing him. "Duo-chan, that's all very, very sweet, and I love you for it. Demo…" A smile lit up her features. "Just be who you were before all this happened. Be who you were when we first met. Be who you were when you cried… just be yourself, don't try to impress me. Mostly because, honestly…" She giggled. "You've impressed me enough."

He kissed her forehead. "Ai shiteru, Usagi." He grinned. "Damn, I just can't get over saying that!"

She giggled. "Neither can I. Ai shiteru, Duo-chan."

~*~**End**~*~


	18. Ch 16 c- Her Lover

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Her Lover

Trowa stared at the lifeless body, ignoring the crazy girl above her. Chanted whispers echoed around him, and they all sounded just like Usagi…

_Trowa…_

She had been right each time. Each time he'd kissed her in her dreams, she insisted it was real. He could still feel her lips on his. He remembered the emotions in her eyes… you couldn't see emotions in dreams, could you? But he'd seen them; felt them…

_Oh, Trowa…_

His eyes squeezed shut in remembrance of _that night…_ it was so magical, and he could feel the same things she did, she was able to see the same sparks and fireworks at the most climatic moment… so many times to treasure, so many pleasures to remember… _but now he couldn't share them with her._

_Trowa, ai shiteru…_

He'd told her he loved her… he'd certainly most hinted at it before he'd kissed her the first time. He'd proven he loved her… that night had been a hard decision for him, but she was willing and he wanted to give her whatever she wanted. That didn't mean he hadn't been forced into it… he'd certainly enjoyed it as much as she had, and he'd been just as willing and needing as she had.

_Trowa, what if I become pregnant…?_

Nani? He didn't remember her ever saying that… matte… did that mean… all of a sudden his whole body felt tingly. _'Usagi-chan… could you really have been…'_ He swallowed visibly. _'Demo… I know it was real… demo… oh, God…'_

_Trowa, what would we name our baby?_

_'What is this, signs of the future?'_ he thought wildly. _'This is crazy!'_

_It's not crazy, silly Tro-chan… ai shiteru… you love me, too, don't you? Ai shiteru, Tro-chan…_

His vision blurred back into focus as Relena began boasting about how she'd killed Usagi, how easy it had been. Trowa frowned, narrowing his dark green eyes at her. _'She… really killed her… iie, I just heard Usagi talk to me… demo… even still…'_

Trowa clasped his hands together. "Selenity… I know you hear me…" he murmured.

Rei looked at him, frowning slightly. "Trowa… daijabou ka?"

"He must have gone over the edge," Makoto whispered. "I know Queen Selenity was Usagi's mother, demo… she wasn't exactly a goddess…" Now she looked uncertain. "Was she?"

A voice that sounded like bells rang throughout the air. "Oh, princesses, I beg you to tell me you have not forgotten _quite_ so easily, now, have you?"

"Selenity-sama!"

Hotaru's expression flickered before she collapsed to her knees. "Gomen ne, Selenity-sama," she whispered. "I… I didn't mean to-"

The goddess with the silvery aura held up a hand. "It's quite all right, Hotaru-hime. You are forgiven. However, we have more important matters at hand."

"Who are you?" Quatre whispered, awe-struck. Duo just blinked, observing this strange new goddess. Heero surveyed her quickly then turned his head slightly, staring at a tree some ways away. Wufei, however, immediately recognized her. He bowed his head ever so slightly in respect, then continued to stare at the forest floor.

Queen Selenity just watched the vampire for a moment before answering Quatre's earlier question. "All in due time, little one. My daughter's life is at stake right now; I shall explain as soon as I possibly can."

"Hai, your Highness," he whispered, taking a couple steps back. 

Selenity smiled at the formality, then turned to Relena, who was staring at her with blank confusion. The goddess's beautiful lips turned down into a displeased frown. "Relena-hime, imouto to Prince Endymion of Earth… I must admit you have upset me a great deal this time. I am sorry, but no longer can I protect your reputation."

"What are you talking about? I am Relena Peacecraft of the Ancient Wolf Clan," she said loudly, however, her voice held a note of panic to it.

Selenity shook her head. "Iie. You are Princess Relena of Earth, demo, you have failed your duties to protect the earth."

"You're just another crazy witch!" she exclaimed. "Heero, _shoot_ her!" He glared at her. "Kill her! Heero, did you not _hear_ me?! _Kill_ her!"

"Iie," he muttered, turning his back to her.

"Heero!" she shrieked.

Duo sighed, rubbing one of his ears. "You know, you're voice can get pretty damn annoying after a while… no, wait, scratch that last comment… the minute the doctor smacked your ass and made you scream, everyone knew you'd have a horrible voice." Heero's lips twitched slightly, but he refused to smile or even acknowledge the comment.

Selenity frowned slightly. "Duo, you're a good person, but I cannot tolerate that kind of talk."

He bowed his head, as if in shame, although everyone knew he wasn't really _that_ sorry. "Gomen ne, Selenity-sama."

Relena glared at Selenity coldly. "All I can say is that you're some whore after _my_ Heero! You look exactly like the slut I just killed, so you must be her twin… or something!"

"So you would like to think, Relena," Selenity said softly. "Demo, I am her mother… her _true_ mother. And as punishment for killing my child before her destiny was fulfilled… I'm going to have to kill you."

"Nani?" Relena hissed.

"However," the goddess continued. "Goddess's may only lend strength, not directly kill one unless after a long and tiring trial." She turned to Trowa. "You're time is now, Trowa Barton."

"Hai," he whispered, bowing his head. Selenity's transparent image seemed to meld with him, creating an overlapping image.

"Great Powers of Moonlight…" she declared.

"Great Powers of Sunlight…" Trowa murmured.

"Wing in the Air…"

"Water in the Seas…"

"Hear my cry!"

"Hear my plea…"

Trowa's eyes clenched shut as the flashbacks came again… the kisses… the touches… her voice… that night…

_'You truly do love my daughter,'_ Selenity said silently.

If he hadn't known better, Trowa could have sworn he was blushing. _'G-gomen ne, Selenity-sama, demo… I…'_

_'No need to apologize… I just hope my daughter's feeling for you are returned,'_ she replied, and he could almost feel her smile.

_'Thank you, Selenity-sama,'_ he whispered.

Then his eyes opened. His hands were glowing a faint silvery-green and Relena, being the idiot she was, just stood there, staring at him with her jaw almost to the ground. _'It'll be joining the ground in a few seconds,'_ he thought grimly.

_'Trowa, don't use all your strength,'_ Selenity warned.

He didn't answer.

His eyes narrowed as he extended his clasped hands. "Prepare to die, you bitch," he whispered.

"Y-you wouldn't kill me," Relena whispered fearfully.

He smirked. "Just watch me." With those three words said, the power seemed to pulse in his hands. He walked towards her, and she stepped back. _'Good… now Usagi won't get hurt,'_ he thought once they were a good distance from the still body of his lover. Tears prickled his eyes, but he ignored them. "Go on," he murmured. "Touch it, Relena."

"No," she growled. "You'll kill me."

He frowned. "Touch it, Relena."

"Iie!"

He thrust the glowing green orb into her hands. She screamed, but didn't drop it. Surprisingly, it stayed in her hands, warm and pulsing. Her fear seemed to die down, and soon she was studying it with interest. His eyes narrowed slightly and he felt Queen Selenity leave him. _'Say the words, Relena…'_

She looked up, frowning. "So… what purpose does it serve?"

He blinked. "Purpose?"

"You know," she said impatiently. "What does this stupid thing _do?_"

He smirked. "Watch."

"Nani?" She looked down and realized the orb was now blood red. She sucked in a breath to scream, but simply vanished before anything could escape.

"What in the world…?" Quatre breathed.

Wufei shook his head. _'Not a bad move, Selenity, even though you've only caused her to be re-born again…'_

Trowa stepped back shakily, falling to his knees on the dirt floor. He closed his eyes as wisps of hair fell in his face. He pushed the wisps back into place before turning to Usagi's unmoving form. "Onegai, Princess… wake up," he pleaded, grasping her shoulders. He turned her over so that she was on her back, and almost recoiled.

Pale skin; almost chalk white. Gray chalk. Blank eyes; partially opened. Still, blue lips… he choked on his tears, clenching his eyes shut. Although he couldn't stand the sight of her lifeless form, his hands remained on her shoulders.

"Usagi-hime…" Quatre whispered. Duo bit his lip, trying not to say anything. Heero stared at her, face blank, but eyes wet. Wufei looked away so that no one would see the tears falling down his face.

"Princess," Rei whimpered. Makoto squeezed her shoulder in comfort; Hotaru stared, not saying anything.

Selenity sighed. "I was afraid of this," she said softly.

Trowa's fist clenched as he released Usagi, head whipping around to glare at the Moon Goddess. "Bring her back," he breathed.

Selenity looked down at him. "You know I cannot by myself."

"Just do _something!_" Trowa yelled. Everyone stared at him in surprise; Trowa was usually one of few words.

The queen smiled slightly. "Would you do anything for her?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he said heatedly. "Of _course_ I would!"

"Anything… even die for her?"

"A million times," he whispered.

She chuckled. "Well, in this case I suppose dying won't be necessary. However… you will be extremely weakened afterwards."

"Anything for her," he repeated. "I'd do anything for her."

Selenity's shape shimmered and sparkled until she became solid. "Be quick; I do not have long in this form," she warned. He was about to stand, but she snapped, "Sit, Trowa Barton." He obeyed immediately. "Rest your hands on her," she ordered gently. A faint blush on his cheeks at her hidden meaning, he rested his hands on her stomach; a more safe area. She looked satisfied. "All right… hold still, this may hurt."

Trowa shut his eyes, bracing himself for any pain that might come. Even so, he was unprepared for the sting that flowed through his whole body and swelled to a pulsing pain. The backs of his teeth grit together at his attempt to both hold back a cry and any tears. _'Oh, Usagi, please… please let this work…'_ he prayed silently.

Then his mind went blank. For a few minutes he saw nothing, just empty space, then a silvery glow made its way towards him. He stood in awe before the beautiful light as it reached him. It slowly started to fade until all that remained was a gorgeous girl, with hair in an odd style of pigtails with long, curled golden streamers, bright blue orbs for eyes and a sweet smile lighting up her face. _"Trowa…"_ Her arms opened and he found himself reaching for her…

"Trowa."

His eyes snapped open as he awoke from the trance, blinking at the brightness of daylight. He tilted his head down slightly to find Usagi smiling up at him. "Trowa, you silly, you fell asleep," she teased.

He smiled slightly. "Usagi…" He dimly noticed that neither Trieze nor Selenity were there anymore; he could only see the beautiful girl in front of him.

Her arms wrapped around him and she hugged him, giggling. "Domo arigotou, Tro-chan. Ai shiteru."

He felt light-headed now. "Ai shiteru, Usagi," he whispered, then he passed out.

_"Remember what I said earlier?"_

_"Nani?"_

_A giggle. "What I said earlier. About… you know… the baby."_

_"Baby?"_

_"What, you don't know what a baby is?" she teased._

_"D-demo…"_

_"Oh, come on, Tro-chan! You're going to be a daddy for my baby!" Her eyes danced with happiness. "**Our** baby," she corrected herself. "It'll be our baby, Tro-chan!"_

He opened his eyes slowly. "Usagi," he whispered.

She blinked, looking over at him. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, great! You're awake, Tro-chan!"

He sat up, touching her stomach. She looked surprised at first, then giggled. "Hai, our baby's in there," she giggled.

"You're kidding," he whispered.

"Iie! Of course not!" she exclaimed. "_Our_ baby, Tro-chan! You know how babies are made right?" she said impatiently. "First a mommy and a daddy-"

He flushed. "I know how babies are made, Usagi!"

She giggled. "Well, it looks like we made one," she said softly.

Trowa stared at her for a moment before suddenly gathering her in his arms, crushing her to him. She gasped, but smiled when he whispered, "Our baby…"

"Hai," she agreed.

He shook his head, pressing his face in her hair. "Our baby," he repeated. She just smiled, knowing this one of his ways of expressing joy. A huge grin broke out on his face and he rained kisses on her face. "Ai shiteru," he whispered. "Ai shiteru."

"Tro-chan," she gasped, surprised at this sudden display of affection.

He pulled back. "Gomen ne… demo…" He shook his head, kissing her again, soft, feather-light kisses.

Usagi smiled through the kisses. "Trowa, calm down," she giggled. He pulled back and she looked him in the eyes. "Boy or girl?"

He pondered the ideas, then finally said, "Either one. As long as it's as beautiful as you." She smiled at the endearment. He kissed her lips softly. "Usagi, you don't know how much this means to me," he whispered.

She smiled coyly. "I think I have a vague idea…"

"How do you think Usagi's doing?" Rei wondered.

Makoto shrugged just as the short vampire came running in. "Hey," she greeted. "Where have you been? Where are Minako and the boys?"

She shook her head, her hair whipping around her head. It never grew once she cut it; it would never grow unless she chose to grow older. "They're still back in the city. Except for Wufei; he's been acting really weird lately, and I do mean _weird_."

Makoto giggled. "He's jealous. Of Trowa, I mean."

"Yeah, but the others got over it. Something's really eating him," Rei muttered. "So, anyway, how are Usagi and Trowa?"

"That's why I came here. Usagi's having the baby."

"_Nani?!_"

The three girls burst into the waiting room, causing heads to turn. "Do _all_ these humans know Usagi?" Rei whispered.

"Must be her classmates and family," Makoto whispered back.

"Wow…"

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Heero's waist. "I'm back!" she chirped, grinning.

He made a small grunting noise. "Duo's over there," he motioned with a slight nod. She glared at him and flounced away, muttering, "Thick-headed baka…" He chose to ignore it, of course.

Rei folded her arms, scowling. "Where _is_ Wufei? That bastard should be here, jealous or not."

"Stupid weak onna," he snapped from behind. "I'm not jealous and I'm here."

She turned, glaring at him. "You can't tell me you're not jealous! You've been acting weird ever since…" She let her voice trail off, remembering their surroundings.

He turned his head to the side. "I wouldn't waist my time being jealous. There _will_ be others." She was about to ask him what he meant by _others_ when an exhausted Trowa walked in, rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

He stared at them with his one green eye, the other still hidden by the mess of hair. _'All this time and Usagi **still** hasn't forced him to get a haircut…'_ Makoto thought, amused.

"She wants to see her family," he announced. A man and woman stood along with a small girl hugging a teddy bear, but before they could go in he motioned to Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru. "She meant you all, too." Both parties equally surprised, they crowded into the small room.

Usagi looked up, smiling. "Hi, Mommy… Daddy," she said, weak but still bright as ever.

"Aw, Oneechan, he's adorable," the little girl clasping the teddy bear cooed. While her mother had fiery red hair and her father a rich chocolate brown, her hair was a bright sunny gold spun with silver, just like Usagi. And while her mother had bright green eyes and her father sky blue, her eyes were a strange mix of dark blue and black, making a midnight color, startling her brighter features. Neither parent knew how their children gold blonde hair, but at least Usagi's blue eyes could be explained…

Usagi stared at the girl in surprise. _'Where have I seen her before?'_ she wondered, studying her. The little girl lifted her head, staring back at her 'oneechan'. Then she winked, and Usagi recognized her. _'Ohh… my God…'_

"So sorry our stay is short, but Lisa has to go back to school," her mother apologized.

The girl glared at her mother indignantly. "It's _Li Sa_, Mommy! Li Sa! You named me, at least pronounce it right!"

Her mother flushed. "So sorry, hon… must be old age." Li Sa heaved a huge sigh as her parents had to drag her out of the room by her hand. She looked over her shoulder, flashing Trowa a _look_ before quickly glancing at the other boys… and her eyes stopped on one.

"Mommy, I hafta go ask the baby's name," she announced, running out of the elevator.

"Li Sa!" her mother yelled just as the doors shut. Giggling at her cleverness, she burst back into the room. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she announced, "I want a moment alone with Oneechan." As everyone headed out, she stood in front of Wufei, hands on her hips. "You stay," she ordered. Trowa looked uncertain and she rolled her eyes. "I ain't fixin' them up or nothin', Trowa, I just wanna talk to them," she insisted. Still looking slightly uncertain, Trowa ushered everyone else out before excusing himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Wufei growled. "You're making a scene."

"I want to know why Mommy," she started, pointing to Usagi, "Chose _him_," the _him_ meaning Trowa, "Over _you_," she finished.

Wufei pulled her aside, ignoring Usagi's embarrassed expression. "Listen," he said in a low voice. "Don't upset her, all right? You shouldn't even be here; you've upset her enough." He lowered his voice past human hearing range. "Besides, it's her life. If you don't like this, you should be back where you belong, Li Sa."

She sighed. "Not saying I like it," she mumbled. "But you're the boss." He looked slightly surprised before nodding. She turned to Usagi. "Gomen ne for upsetting you," she said, then waved. "Ja ne…" She faded out just as Usagi's mother ran back in.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Usagi asked, feigning innocence and surprise. Wufei nodded his approval and left.

Her mother looked confused. "I came for something… or some_one,_" she murmured, then it seemed to hit her. "Oh, hun, your father and I were in such a rush to get back to work that we forgot to ask your baby's name."

"K.T," Trowa answered, sitting beside Usagi.

"K.T?"

Usagi grinned. "Keiji-Taro. Keiji-Taro Barton." Keiji-Taro opened his small eyes, revealing a mixture of bright green and blue orbs. He had a mess of soft, honey-brown hair, some already covering his forehead. "He's going to look just like you, Trowa," Usagi whispered. He just nodded, trying to hide a smile.

~*~**End**~*~


	19. Ch 16 d- Her Protector

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Her Protector

Quatre's first instinct was to run to Usagi. Before he could reach her, though, Relena delivered a sharp blow to his side. He rolled back on the ground, hearing the thud of flesh on ground and the crackle of a body on dry leaves.

He lifted his head, eyes filled with all the hatred he could summon. _'Relena, you bitch,'_ he thought furiously.

Suddenly Heero pounced on Relena, knocking her off of Usagi and to the ground. "You sadistic little _bitch,_" he snarled.

She smirked at him. "You wouldn't kill me."

"Watch me."

"But Heero," she said, trying to sound innocent. "What about the baby?"

He froze. "Baby? _Baby?!_ What baby? You've been _dead_ the past few months as far as I'm concerned!"

She giggled. "Simple-minded Heero… I was pregnant when I died."

He shook his head furiously. "_Iie!_ I've only given you Alannah! That was _it!_"

She rubbed her stomach, smiling up at him. "Demo… I have another one."

"Don't listen, Heero!" Quatre screamed. The werewolf shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Relena opened her mouth to speak, but a shot rang out through the air. Her eyes went wide with shock… and that was the last expression on her face.

Quatre's hands were trembling and he almost dropped the gun. Then he remembered that the bullet had been silver and cried out. "Heero! Daijabou ka? I didn't get you… did I?"

He grunted, moving off the dead werewolf. "You wish." The human boy breathed a sigh of relief, but choked as his eyes fell upon Usagi. Heero followed the human boy's eyes and, as if an unspoken connection had opened between them, he stepped back. When Duo tried to move forward, he stopped him.

"Heero, what's your problem?" Duo whined.

Wufei understood as well. "She was going to choose Quatre." Quatre lifted his head, confusion and shock written on his face.

"Nani? Nande?" Duo mumbled. The vampire just shrugged in response; Heero ignored him altogether.

Quatre shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but it was near impossible. Too many questions left unanswered spun in his head, making him both dizzy and nauseas. _'Oh, God, why did you have to die, Usagi? Why wasn't I fast enough to realize you were in trouble? Heero was right; I'm not strong enough to protect you… I can't protect you, I don't deserve you…'_

_"Quatre, what on Earth are you talking about?"_

__Shock was displayed on his face. _'Usagi!'_

_"Quatre, why are you blaming yourself?"_

__He shook his head. _'Because… I wasn't strong enough to protect you… I'm so sorry…'_

_"You can't keep blaming yourself. If you're guilty, everyone else is at just as much fault. You were all surprised; you all were taken off guard."_

He shivered. _'Demo… I was **right there**! I was practically right in front of you and I was too blind to see that-'_

_"Quatre! Would you please stop hurting yourself like this? It's hurting me too much… and it's hurting you ten times as much. Quatre, please **stop**!"_

__He froze, trying to keep himself from sobbing in frustration. He took a steadying breath. _'How can you be so forgiving? I… I practically signed your death warrant…'_

_"Because…"_

_'How can you? I don't understand…'_

_"Because… ai shiteru."_

_'Nani?!'_

_"Ai shiteru, Quatre-chan. I was trying to tell you that before Relena killed me. Ai. Shiteru. Quatre."_

__Quatre was overwhelmed. _'Why are you telling me this now? When you're dead? This hurts… oh, God, Usagi…'_

_"You're doing it again, Quatre-chan."_

_'Demo… how am I supposed to be happy knowing that you love me when you're **dead**?'_ She didn't answer, and he felt the depression welling up again.

Suddenly there were some crashes, causing everyone to look over at a pile of bright colors. They seemed to be human forms, but the hair colors were unusual; pink, blood red, green and bright blue.

"Ow! Palla-Palla, get your foot off my face!"

"Palla-Palla wants Jun-Jun to scoot over so she can get up!"

"You're both being such children! Why don't you both shut up and move over?"

"Our Princess won't like the fact that you two are fighting, Jun-Jun!"

"Shut up, you pink-haired freak!"

Everyone stared at the four obviously female figures argue, and it would have been funny had they been older then they were… but the fact that they all looked about seven caused even Duo to sweatdrop.

"They haven't changed," Rei remarked.

"Who _are_ they?" Hotaru demanded.

Makoto grinned. "You'll see."

"They're still as cute as ever," Minako giggled in remembrance.

"You _know_ those crazy girls?" Duo gawked.

"Kind of."

Heero watched them argue some more before he finally interrupted them. "Who are you? Talk or I'll rip your throats out."

The girls were immediately silenced, and one of them gave a final kick, untangling them. "Ugh," she muttered, brushing herself off. The other three stood, one of them pouting, the other two trying to console her. "We're the Amazoness Quartet," the one with green hair finally said, ignoring the other three. Then she smiled sweetly at Rei, Makoto and Minako. "Missed us?"

The one with pink hair smiled sheepishly. "So sorry about that. Pluto-sama plans _where_ we land but she doesn't bother with the mess."

"Damn her," the first one muttered.

"Who are you?" Heero repeated, obviously not interested in what had just happened.

"I'm Ceres-Ceres," the second one with pink hair replied. "That," she pointed to the first one with green hair and smug eyes, "Is Jun-Jun. And that," she pointed to the red-haired girl trying to comfort the smallest girl, "Is our sister, Besu-Besu. And she's talking to our youngest sister, Palla-Palla."

"Jun-Jun don't like Palla-Palla," the little girl sniffled.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Jun-Jun snapped.

"Jun-Jun, leave her alone," Besu-Besu frowned.

"Why don't you shut up, too."

"Palla-Palla doesn't like it when her sister's argue!"

"Shut _up_, Palla-Palla!"

"You shut up, Jun-Jun!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"All _three_ of you shut up!"

"Stay out of this, Ceres-Ceres."

"Are you challenging me, Jun-Jun?"

"Maybe I am."

Duo groaned, holding his head. "Make them stop!" he whimpered.

"They're worse than Maxwell," Wufei muttered. "I didn't know that was even possible… even for weak girls."

The arguing stopped. "Who are you calling weak?" Jun-Jun demanded.

"I think he was talking to you."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up, Besu-Besu?"

"Don't you four _dare_ start again," Makoto warned.

Duo tilted his head, observing the four girls for the first time. "You know," he started. "They're not as young as they look…"

Jun-Jun punched him on the head. "Ecchi!"

"Ow," he whined.

"What are you doing here?" Heero questioned, obviously one of business and not small talk.

Jun-Jun turned her head. "Well, we _were_ going to revive Sailor Moon, demo-"

"Who's Sailor Moon?" Trowa asked, finally speaking up.

"Usagi," Wufei answered. Everyone stared at him, but he refused to say anything else.

"Well, yeah," Ceres-Ceres mumbled, looking at him uncertainly.

"You can revive Usagi?" Quatre whispered.

"Hopefully."

"Yes or no?"

"Hai."

He smiled weakly. "What will it take? Can I help in any way?"

Besu-Besu shook her head. "Oh, you won't have to do a thing," she said, then winked, adding, "Cutie." He blushed.

"Besu-Besu!" Palla-Palla exclaimed. "Palla-Palla thinks that you shouldn't be talking about Usagi's boyfriend that way!" The boyfriend remark caused Quatre to flush a deeper red.

Jun-Jun gave them an odd look. "What are you talking about? Usagi's boyfriend is-"

Ceres-Ceres covered her sister's mouth. "Onegai, Jun-Jun!" she hissed. "This is a different time, remember?" Her sister glared at her.

"So, which one of you is going to do it?" Wufei interrupted.

"Oh! Oh! Palla-Palla will do it!" Palla-Palla exclaimed, jumping up and down, her eyes wide with excitement. She skipped over to Usagi and Quatre, looking happy and child-like, obviously the one sister that stood out the most besides her hairstyle.

"She's Palla-Palla, right?" Duo asked.

Ceres-Ceres nodded. "Hai, she's our youngest sister."

Now the werewolf looked confused. "Then… why does she speak in third person?"

Ceres-Ceres blinked. "You know, I don't think we ever noticed," she said, thoughtful but serious.

Besu-Besu nodded her agreement. "Hai, I never noticed, but now that you mention it…" Duo facevaulted.

"What are you going to do?" Quatre whispered.

Palla-Palla giggled. "I'm going to revive her, silly!"

"Demo… how?"

She blinked, the irises and the pupils of her eyes growing small. "Oh…" she turned to her sister. "How am I going to revive her?" Everyone standing promptly fell over. "Nani?"

"Ugh, you idiot," Jun-Jun muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll do it," Ceres-Ceres sighed.

"Iie!" Palla-Palla wailed. "Palla-Palla wants to do it! _Palla-Palla wants to revive Sailor Moon!_"

"Come on, Palla-Palla," Besu-Besu coaxed. "I'll play dollies with you when we get home."

"Iie!"

"Ceres-Ceres will play, too."

"_Iie!_ Palla-Palla wants to-"

"Jun-Jun will play, too."

"What?!" Jun-Jun screamed, outraged.

But Palla-Palla looked satisfied. "Okay!" she said cheerfully.

"I will _not_ play with those stupid dolls!" Jun-Jun yelled.

Besu-Besu glared at her. "You _will_ play with Palla-Palla's dolls!"

"I _won't!_"

Palla-Palla began to cry again. "See what you did?" Besu-Besu yelled.

"What _I_ did?" Jun-Jun growled. "I was merely trying to save my humanity!"

"You made her cry!"

"Well, good for her!"

"_Jun-Jun!_"

"Nani?!"

Ceres-Ceres ignored her sisters and knelt beside Usagi. "Hmm… this may requite quite some energy," she said thoughtfully, observing the dead girl.

"Is there a way I can donate energy?" Quatre asked.

"Hai, but it's quite draining," she replied.

"If it will help, I'll gladly do it."

Ceres-Ceres smiled at him sweetly. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He blushed at the comment, but didn't say anything. "All right, put your hand on my back."

Meanwhile, Besu-Besu and Jun-Jun continued to argue, and everyone watched them as if watching a tennis tournament; from Jun-Jun to Besu-Besu back to Jun-Jun back to Besu-Besu and so forth.

"My head hurts," Duo finally said.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, well, what about when we were in the circus? You failed those missions more than the rest of us put together!" Besu-Besu shouted.

"At least I wasn't back at the place watching Zerk's face grow older!" Jun-Jun snapped.

"Nani?!"

"Besides, you're lazier than the rest of us combined!"

"You lie! Take that back!"

"Make me!" Electricity began to crackle between the girls as they both tested their worst death glares on each other.

"Stop it! Palla-Palla doesn't like fighting!"

"You're the cause of this! I suggest you shut up!"

Tears welled up in Palla-Palla's eyes and she began to wail. "Palla-Palla is hated!"

"You're not hated," Besu-Besu said desperately, glaring at Jun-Jun. Her other sister stuck her tongue at her childishly, blowing a raspberry. Besu-Besu fumed, her face almost as red as her hair, but she somehow managed not to scream or lash out at her sister.

"This may drain you a bit, but don't worry, you'll get better really fast," Ceres-Ceres told Quatre, acting as if nothing else was going on behind them even though he knew she could clearly hear her sister's bicker.

"Just as long as it helps Usagi," Quatre whispered.

"It will." Ceres-Ceres said nothing more as her palm began to glow a bright pink. Soon the spot where Usagi's heart should have been was enveloped in the glow as well, pulsing slightly as her heart began to beat. Quatre felt his own begin to race as her eyes slowly opened. Ceres-Ceres stepped back and he whispered, "Usagi…"

"Quatre-chan?"

He embraced her tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right…" A single tear slid down his cheek, but he ignored it as he rocked her gently. "So glad…"

She blinked. "Quatre-chan…"

Ceres-Ceres turned to the others, waving slightly as she and her quarreling sister's started to float upwards. "Take care," she called, then was swallowed into a black hole that suddenly appeared in the sky. It crackled and fizzled with energy, but then it was gone, like it had never been there in the first place.

"Cool," Duo remarked, still thinking of the four girls in their outfits. He didn't notice the drool on the corner of his mouth until someone smacked him upside the head. "Itai!"

"You ecchi!" Hotaru yelled. He blew a raspberry at her and paled as her eyes darkened. He yelped as she grabbed for him, running as fast as he could. "_Get back here!_" the vampire shrieked.

"Help!" Duo yelped.

"You're okay, right?" Quatre murmured, still not releasing her from his embrace.

"Quatre-chan, I'm fine," she whispered, but didn't force him to let go. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him as well. "Ai shiteru, Quatre-chan…"

Tears filled his eyes. "Ai shiteru, Usagi…"

Heero touched Duo's shoulder, and he turned to face him. "Let's leave them," he said in his monotone voice. Duo slowly nodded in agreement, motioning to Trowa. Trowa followed, glanced over his shoulder once then left.

"I say we follow their example," Makoto murmured. She tugged on Minako's arm, causing the former vampire hunter to turn slowly. The other three girls left, but before Minako did, she walked up to Wufei, who hadn't moved almost at all.

"Hey," she said softly, so as not to disturb the embracing couple. "You going to be all right?"

He glanced over at her, then frowned. "What's it to you? Besides, you should be asking yourself the same question." He brushed past her, leaving her stunned. Finally, she turned and followed him, doing her best not to look back.

Quatre finally allowed himself to release her. "You're okay?" he repeated.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Quatre. Demo… you look tired."

He shook his head. "It's minor. Ceres-Ceres said I'd be fine shortly."

Usagi looked slightly disappointed. "The Amazoness Quartet came? I wanted to see them… darn."

"Gomen ne," he apologized.

She smiled brilliantly. "It's a small price… to be with you."He kissed her softly, replacing his words with the motion. She pulled back after a moment. "Are you tired?"

"A little," he admitted.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's go home, Quatre-chan."

~*~**End**~*~


	20. Ch 16 e- Her Soulmate

Damned, Cursed, and Loved

Her Soulmate

D-chan: Ladies and gentlemen… pure-hearted and sick-minded (hehe, ;P to you, Kyle), I present to you the most asked-for ending… _Wufei's!!!_ No, seriously! Ever since the Heero ending came out, I've heard, "I can hardly wait for Wufei's!" or "Can you get Wufei's out next?" So I assume you people love Wufei! _Good!_ Heh, okay, so, seriously, here's Wufei's ending… oh, and don't forget to read the notes at the bottom, k? Oh, and before I forget, thank you to Himi and Chibi V for posting while I was grounded from the 'net! You're lifesavers! Hmm… now that I think about it, I could use some candy… ~wanders away, talking to herself~

The moment Relena uttered her own name, Wufei jumped for her throat. She screamed as he flattened her on the ground, snarling, sharp canines glinting. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! This is no way to treat royalty! _Heero!_"

"Usagi was by far a higher rank than you ever were or will be," he snarled, black eyes going even darker. "In one moment she was a better person than you by ten times then you've ever been your whole life."

"You _are_ insane!" Relena shrieked. "Get off of me, you undead parasite!"

Wufei's eyes clenched shut. _'I'm undead… that means I'm not supposed to have a soul… except… except…'_

"You killed her," he growled.

"No, really? What does it look I just did, offer her some _tea?!_"

Something tried to make its way out of his throat, but he bit it back. "You are going to _pay_ for taking her life," he hissed. "She wasn't supposed to die yet! _Usagi wasn't supposed to die yet!_"

"Get off me! You're crazy! You're stark-raving mad!" Relena babbled, struggling. He tuned her out though, trying to listen to his own inner thoughts. _'If I kill her now… what will it prove? She'll just be reborn again. Demo… if I keep her alive…'_

"Anyway, I'm _glad_ I killed that whore!" she screamed. "She would have taken my Heero! And Heero is _mine!_ Heero is _my_ property! He belongs to me! Mine! Mine! _Mine!_"

"Oh, shut _up_, for God's sake!" he yelled.

"Give Heero to me!" she shrieked, clawing at him. Wufei snarled, punching her across the face. She yelled out, and when she turned her head back, blood was forming on the side of her mouth as well as a well-sized bruise beginning to swell on the right side of her face.

"So sorry," he sneered. "Here, let me take care of that." He punched the other side of her face, getting almost the same results, except this time she spat out blood. "What? Don't like the taste of your blood? Well, neither would I."

"You little," she breathed, but he cut her off as his hands wrapped around her throat, thumbs pressing against the wind tunnel. "Like that?" he growled. "Well? _Do you?!_" She gasped for air, clawing at him with her fingernails. "This," he hissed, "Is what _real_ pain feels like! _This_ is how it feels to have someone precious taken away from you! _This_ is what it's like to lose half of your soul!" His breathing was unsteady, his eyes held an almost demonic look, but if you looked closely, you could see the passion for the reason he was murdering the girl. "_This is what it will feel like when you finally go to hell like you deserve, you goddamn bitch!_"

"What in the world is he talking about?" Duo whispered, unnerved by the sudden change in Wufei.

Heero shook his head. "I've never believed the word before, but I'm sure Wufei does. I'm almost a hundred percent sure he does."

"What word, Heero?" Minako murmured.

Trowa blinked. "I tried to block her awakened memories about him. Demo, if she's alive or revived, whatever the case, she should be able to remember him by now. She said she'd chosen who she loved. I made it so that if she chose right, she would remember."

"What are you two talking about?" Rei demanded.

Quatre understood. "Demo… that's just a theory."

"It's more of a principle," Heero explained.

"_What_ is?" Makoto asked, growing annoyed.

"Trowa, why did you do that?" Quatre said, ignoring Makoto.

He shrugged. "I guess I was jealous." The human boy was too shocked to comment.

"What principle?" Hotaru growled.

The word formed on Heero's lips, but he didn't say it aloud. Nevertheless, the small vampire's eyes widened. "No way," she breathed. She looked over at Wufei. "Oh, no _way_ he could be Usagi-hime's soulmate!"

"Don't you want to die yet?" Wufei panted. "Doesn't it feel like you want to die now? _Doesn't it?!_ You're just weak! Just give up! You can't win and you goddamn well know it!" Relena choked, gasping in attempt to get some air, flailing her arms now instead of clawing the air. Each wave grew weaker and weaker.

Right before she reached the brink of death, he released her. Relena gathered air into her lungs, squealing for breath. "I'm not done with you yet," he murmured. "I'm not letting you die just yet." With that, he grasped her head in both of his hands, pressing in a bone-crushing grasp. She screamed, struggled, screamed for Heero. Heero just watched, expression blank and passive.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me go! Let-"

He twisted her head once, hearing it crack. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sound, but the noise of bone scraping against bone drove its way into his head, bouncing off the rubber walls. He grit his teeth, releasing her. _'Matte…'_

A crackle of a leaf.

He turned. His canines grew. He jumped. Trieze hit the ground with a loud thump, and Wufei was pinning him down. "Where do you think you're going, you son of a bitch?"

Trieze's eyes widened as he realized Wufei would do to him the same as Relena. "Iie! Iie! I wasn't really going to kill her! I swear it!" he yelled. "I just wanted you to step back! I wouldn't have killed her!"

"I don't care if you would have or not," he snarled. "You touched her. That's enough reason for me." With that, he decided to give Trieze the better ending, clubbing him with his fist. He was knocked unconscious and Wufei snatched Quatre's silver pen from Dorothy's dead body nearby. "You got lucky," he whispered, driving the silver into Trieze's flesh. "You got lucky," he repeated.

Wufei stood, turning towards the others. Heero was staring him straight in the eyes. Prussian blue locked with endless black. Finally the werewolf nodded… once. The vampire let out a long, exhausted breath, slowly kneeling beside Usagi's body. "Trowa," he mumbled.

"Hai?"

"Call upon… this… this Queen Selenity."

Trowa blinked, hiding his surprise well. "Nande?"

Wufei glared at him. "Just do it. Trust me."

Trowa stared at him for a moment before nodding. He clasped his hands, lips moving in silent, foreign words. Then two shimmering figures appeared, surprisingly, instead of just one. The first had shimmering silvery-white hair, pulled up and tied in two buns on either side of her head. A sparkling tiara decorated her head, crescent moon earrings dangled from the lobes. Her skin was pale and creamy, delicate features and perfect complexion.

The second was almost her opposite. She was taller, her outfit much more revealing, showing off her nice, long legs. Her skin was a deep color of a perfect tan, smooth and glistening. Her hair fell past her knees, a deep, dark green color, even darker than Trowa's eyes. Her eyes weren't as wide; they were more narrowed and didn't hold as much trust and innocence, rather, they were tired but wary, observant.

"Hello, Wufei," the first figure greeted. The second merely nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Queen Selenity," he said softly. "I know I'm not worthy of your presence, especially after all I've done."

"Hai," she agreed. "Demo…" He barely raised his eyes. "My daughter loves you very, very much. And I know you two hold such a strong bond. I am willing to let her have her way again… demo, you know what this means."

"Hai," he mumbled. "I do." _'She won't let me have it so easy when it comes to the final decision,'_ he thought silently.

"Very well, then." Selenity stepped back and the second figure moved forward, kneeling beside Usagi. She refused to look at Wufei until she was done observing the dead princess. "There is one way to bring her back," she said heavily. "And one way only."

He frowned. "Anything."

"First let me introduce myself," she said calmly. "My name is Sailor Pluto. I am the guardian of time, watching everything that happens… and I've seen you in times you shouldn't have been, Wufei."

"I know," he said flatly.

"It couldn't be helped, still, you didn't belong. I'm giving you a chance to belong, Wufei."

He glared at her. "What do you mean?"

She stared him dead in the eye. "I'm making you human, Wufei."

It blew his mind away.

To be human…

Meant to live like a _normal_ person.

It meant he'd never have to hurt Usagi again…

He would never need her blood again.

He could finally be while her… wholly.

"I'll do it," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Pluto closed her eyes, extending her key to him. "Touch the orb," she commanded. He did so, resting the tips of his fingers on the ruby-colored jewel. It began to glow, and suddenly he felt nauseas. He gasped, almost collapsing, but he refused to fall. He grit his teeth, waiting. Finally she pulled it back, and he pitched forward.

His hands flew out, stopping him. "It'll take a few minutes to adjust," Pluto stated. "Demo, it was your choice."

"Did it bring her back?" he gasped.

"Hai. Your giving up your powers meant regained your full soul, and Usagi is a part of your soul. You've given her life again, Wufei. Look up. There she is."

"Wu-chan?"

He lifted his head to find Usagi indeed awake, staring at him in confusion. "Wu-chan, are you in pain?" she whispered.

He shook his head, forcing himself to sit up. "You're alive," he whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded.

"You… you gave up eternal life… for me?" she finally asked. They didn't notice that Pluto and Selenity had faded away, leaving them alone with the others.

"When I was offered eternal life, it sounded like everything I could ask for," he murmured. "Demo… when you died, you… I realized that eternal life didn't matter. _No_ life mattered unless you were alive in it, with or without me." He let out a long, tired breath. "So. Who's the guy you love?"

Usagi burst into tears. He panicked momentarily until she almost tackled him to the forest floor. "You're so stubborn," she sobbed, burying her face into his shirt. "You're so thick-headed, Wufei!"

"Come on," Trowa murmured. Slowly, everyone drifted away until it was just Wufei and Usagi.

"You're such a baka," she cried, hitting his chest with a balled first.

"I… I…" he stammered, unsure of what to say.

She glared at him. "See what you've made me do? Your bad traits are rubbing off on me!"

"Nani-" She cut him off, firmly pressing her lips to his. Shock exploded inside of him; she never made the first move for a kiss, _never. _But when she did… it was wonderful. Extraordinary. Incredible.

"Ai shiteru," she said beneath her tears. "Baka. Ai shiteru. There never was any other choice, Wufei. You're my _soulmate_. There was no other choice. Ai shiteru."

He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. "Just make sure you're positive," he whispered.

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm completely, one hundred percent positive."

His arms slid around her waist. "You realize," he said, lowering his voice, "What I'm going to do to you unless you run right now." Her eyes widened and she squirmed out of his grip, taking off. He smirked, arms folded, staring up at the sky. "… Seven… eight… nine… ten." With that, he stood, running in the direction she'd taken off.

After a few minutes of ducking around trees and jumping over bushes, Usagi found herself trapped in his arms. She smiled up at him as he pressed his mouth against hers. "Ai shiteru, Usagi-chan." Suddenly, he grip loosened.

Usagi looked at him, worried etched on her face. "Daijabou ka?"

"Hai, daijabou," he breathed, then blacked out.

Wufei opened his eyes, blinking away the sudden brightness of light. _'What in the hell…?'_ Then he remembered what had happened and groaned, both in anger and frustration. "Baka," he said aloud. "You knew you were drained already… baka…"

Usagi walked in, blinking sleepily. "Were you talking to yourself, Wu-chan?"

"I've made a habit of it," he said dryly.

She grinned, sitting on the bed beside him. "I figured you'd be exhausted when you woke up, so I let you have the bed. I slept on the couch."

He stared at her. "Where are we?" It had finally occurred to him to ask it.

"My apartment," she said, blinking. Then she stood. "Are you hungry, Wu-chan? I sure am. I'll make breakfast. Quatre actually taught me something good." She winked then giggled, stepping out.

He slowly raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…"

Wufei got up, not bothering to make the bed. He didn't even bother to put his clothes in a specific place when he found an extra change of clothes for him at the foot of the bed.

He stepped out, not having to wander far before he reached the kitchen. Instead of a mess like he'd expected – due to the rest of the house, anyway – the kitchen was nice and orderly. Usagi looked up, smiling sheepishly as though she'd read his thoughts.

"Normally I eat out. Or, if it's a school day, I don't eat at all in the morning. But then my stomach tends to talk during class." He snorted. _'She never fails to amaze or amuse you,'_ he thought.

She glared at the book she was staring at before turning to him, smiling innocently. "On second thought, let's eat out," she chirped. He sweatdropped.

"Wu-chan, try some of this, too!"

Wufei sighed. Okay, so he hadn't eaten human food in some time. Still, Usagi was trying to shove everything they had down his throat! "Usa-chan, I'm fine," he whispered, trying not to cause a scene.

She stuck her tongue at him, blowing a light raspberry. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to giggle. "Okay, I'm sorry, Wu-chan. Demo, since it's a Sunday, can we go out? You know, maybe shopping?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Usa-chan… _shopping?_"

She sighed. "Oh, all right, but at least let's do something _really_ fun!" she exclaimed. He had to grin; she was so cute.

An hour later he found himself following her down a sidewalk. She'd brought a gym bag, claiming it had important things in it. Except… it looked a little light to him, but he decided not to comment on it.

"Okay, Wu-chan," she announced, stopping in front of a small beach. "It's not very big, demo we can have lots of fun here!"

_'Which explains the gym bag,'_ he thought.

She grasped his hand. "Come on! I need to change."

He found himself sitting on the beach, staring out at the salty water of the ocean. Some little kids splashed each other, others were playing in the sand, burying one another and building small castles. One was chasing their sibling with a plastic shovel, wailing. He smirked slightly. There were other older people, some just talking, others swimming, some doing both. One couple was making out at the far end of the beach.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned, looking straight into bright blue eyes. He didn't even flinch, just smiled slightly. "Hi."

"Hi," she greeted, stretching out beside him. "Well? Was I right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet, Usa-chan."

She giggled, leaning against him. "You'll be enjoying it soon," she promised, then leaned back, fishing something out of the gym back. He blinked, watching as she spread some kind of lotion on her arms, causing her skin to glisten. She began to rub it in firmly, then turned to him. "I burn easy," she explained. "If I don't use this stuff I get a burn and it hurts a lot."

He shook his head. "Even when I'd been human, I was pretty much resistant to the sun."

She smiled coyly at him. "Then you won't mind helping me?" He blinked as she thrust the bottle into his hands. "Come on," she pleaded. "It'd be like me getting a massage! Onegai, Wu-chan? Just spread it on my legs and back and rub it in so I won't burn. If you don't rub it in it doesn't really work."

Although she wasn't trying to, she started to give him ideas. "Roll over," he commanded. She did so, lying on her stomach, staring out into the ocean. He started to spread the cool lotion on her calves, rubbing them gently. She closed her eyes, smiling. _'He's so nice… and he knew he didn't have to… I love him so much. I'm glad I chose him. He's my soulmate, after all.'_

Her thoughts were cut off as he began to spread the cool stuff up her legs. She shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the fact, but he had other ideas as his hands brushed her inner thighs. She gasped, jerking back and rolling over at the same time.

He feigned a look of innocence. "What? You said your legs, didn't you?" She flushed.

Usagi stepped out from the bathroom, skin glistening with the aftermath of a shower. Her hair was still damp, spilling down her back in tangles. She tried to brush it out, having some difficulty, but seeing the fact that she did it every day made it easy and she was done in no time.

She sighed, entering the living room. It was now dark outside, but still cold inside. She pulled the towel tighter around herself, reaching out for the thermostat, trying to find the button to turn up the heat.

Someone grabbed her from behind, spinning her, pinning her back to the wall. She gasped aloud, but was silenced as a warm mouth covered hers, and she recognized the taste immediately.

"Wufei," she breathed when he finally pulled back. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, finding the dim features of her soulmate and roommate. A smirk played on his lips.

"Too cold?" She nodded. "Let me take care of it." Her eyes widened, her face heating up as she caught the hidden meaning of the words.

"Wufei," she started, but again, his mouth covered hers, tasting her. He gently pried her mouth open, tongue exploring her soft lips and slipping inside to roam the insides of her mouth. "Wufei," she repeated, moaning into his mouth. He nipped her lower lip gently, staring into her eyes. "Hai," she breathed.

"What do you think Wufei and Usagi are up to?" Duo wondered aloud.

Hotaru smirked. "I _know_ what those sex fiends are up to." Quatre flushed a bright red and bolted from the room, preventing himself from hearing any more. She snickered at his reaction.

"No, seriously," Duo insisted.

She looked him dead in the eye. "I _was_ being serious." Duo stared at her for a long moment, then promptly fainted to the floor.

"What just happened?" Heero grunted.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently. "Nothing at all."

~*~**End**~*~

Notes: Guess what, peoples? For those I haven't told yet; **LISTEN TO THIS!** I have 3 prequels to DCL planned, as well as a sequel. The prequel should come out sometime shortly after Wufei's… ah… unedited edition of this chapter. ^-~ Hehe. So, now you know. Tell me if you want the prequels or not! If you e-mail me ([markathu@home.com][1]) then I'll send you the short descriptions of each prequel and the sequel!

Ja ne, have a nice day!

Wufei: _Weaklings!_

D-chan: Say it right!

Wufei: _Review, you weaklings!_

D-chan: Eh… close enough… ^^;;

   [1]: mailto:markathu@home.com



End file.
